Priyanka Loving
by Creeply
Summary: After a routine check up, Priyanka becomes interested in a certain young man. And then things get rather...out of hand...smut. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Lemon's start next chapter just trying to do a bit of build up first. Review.**

Dr. Priyanka sighed in dissatisfaction as she checked her schedule, she couldn't believe that she had let that Greg Universe and her daughter Connie talk her into this. After all she was not a peditricain. She was a medical doctor! Her job was to keep people safe, do surgeries and other more important things! Not give a kid a check up! A kid who was not even a kid anymore but in his late teens and had apparently never attended school, or gone to the doctor's, or the dentist and was little better then an actual hobo in the eyes of the law and the government. In fact she should probably report this as it was incredibly unethical and totally under the table.

But Connie would freak out then this Steven Universe boy would freak out as would his Dad, and she didn't need or want the headache so she was just going to go along with it and hope for the best. After all she had known the boy for a pretty long time, a few years at least. So she was getting used to the idiotically out of the ordinary life style that he seemed to lead.

Priyanka stood up from her chair and marched down the hall to the examination room. She was probably a few minutes late but she had a good reason to be. She was sort of bored and sort of horny and her mind felt a little all over the place because of it. She had not been fucked for a long time. And her job felt boring for a long time. Sure she was a doctor, she saved lives and did all kinds of cool fun different interesting things. But lately her job had slowed to an almost nonexistent crawl. With very few people coming in, she should be happy that she had little work, after all it meant that people were not getting hurt. But it also meant that she was bored.

In fact one time she skipped work completely, just did not show up. SHe went to the beach and lay in the sand for hours. And she still got paid and apparently no one came in hurt! It was ridiculous, completely out of the ordinary! Not to mention sort of odd and dangerous. SHe sighed and got to the room. Maybe she should be thankful, she just wished that she had a bit more excitement in her life.

She opened the door and stepped in and gasped at what she saw. It was a penis. In fact it was a big penis. Possibly the biggest that she had ever seen. And it was not even erect. In fact the only way to describe this dick was...cock...when they came up with the word cock that was what they had in mind. It was huge and had a few veins on it and looked absolutely enormous.

"OH!" A voice cried and she looked up blushing to see who was attached to the cock. It was Steven Universe who was getting changed into his examination gown. He quickly pulled the gown completely over his head and covered himself. He grinned in embarassment as Priyanka just stood in the doorway utterly dumbfounded.

She was a doctor and she had seen plenty of nude patients before, hell she had probably seen hundreds of thousands of them, that was part of the job. But there was defintiely something different about the Universe boy. And it didn't help that his dick was long and hard and thick around as her wrist. She blinked rapidly and shook her head as she cleared her throat.

"Sorry about that I should hae knocked." She said as she walked in and tried not to look at him.

"Oh that's okay." Steven said as he hoped onto the table. He had grown very tall since she first met him, she used to think that he was a four year old, then a little person, turns out he was mentally supressing his age for some reason that was poorly explained and never expanded upon. But now he had grown rather tall and shapely and had very large muscles. Actually downright impressive muscles.

He looked healthy enough when you gazed at him, but Priyanka felt as if there was something else under the surface. Something that she was not being told. She checked his chart, which was just his name at the top and nothing else. There was pretty much zero information on this boy. Which made her life as a care giver difficult.

They began the appointment, she checked his weight, height, reflexes, strength, everything. And it all came out above average. Way above average. In fact if you looked at it objectively Steven was the perfect man, not a flaw to him, strong, fast, healthy, and best of all while they were going through the appointment he talked to her, and he listened to her responses. Asking her about how she was doing, plans for afterwards. It was all very refreshing to hear. She found herself smiling the longer that they went on and actually chuckled a little bit.

Also sometimes when he moved too fast she got a peak of his shaft and balls. That stopped her from smiling and actually paused to study them once or twice in fascination. They were all so big and firm. At one point he was sitting on the table with the gown up and she studied them for a solid minute before touching them briefly to feel them for any abnormality. But there was none, in fact her breath caught in her throat from how warm and smooth and seemingly...right they felt sitting in her palms. They overflowed her palms, they were so big and heavy and full. She bit her lip and tried not to drool. Although why as a professional she would ever drool was beyond her.

After all she was a doctor! She had seen balls and dicks before and touched plenty...but there was just something about these ones, something different and unique and oh so inviting that she found herself inexplicably drawn to them like a moth to a candle flame. SHe fanned her face and actually caught a little whiff of him on her hands. She realized that she had not been wearing gloves, it must have slipped her mind, she washed her hands while blushing, the thoughts of his large dick cradled in her hands would not leave her mind. In fact the thought of that wonderfully large cock resting like a sausage on the shelves of her breasts made her hornier and hornier.

She shook her head before turning around to catch Steven crossing his legs and looking up at the ceiling. She wondered why he did that. Then she realized that he very well might have been checking her out. SHe blinked in surprise. Before waving it off and sitting down to smile at Steven invitingly.

"Well Steven everything seems better then okay. And I suppose that we only have to answer any questions if you have them." She waited paitently as he blushed and looked up at teh ceiling before looking down at her, he was so tall now that he had a near perfect view of her glorious clevage and he had to keep reminding himself to look at her eyes and not her chest.

"Well my Dad thinks that since I've never been to school or anything, and that I've just recently had a growth spurt and since we have never really talked about it...that I should ask you what exactly sex is." Priyanka nearly fell out of her chair, she forced her smile on and thought to herself about how she should really castrate that Greg Universe, this was a really rotten way to pass the buck! Have her explain sex to Steven! He lived with three women (Sort of, aliens, magical women...they presented as women most of the time! His guardians were thousands of years old and probably knew more about love making then she did in her little finger!)

Not to mention it was Greg's job as a father to teach Steven this sort of thing, otherwise he was just the bum who sired him! Priyanka sighed, took a deep breath and smiled prepperiliy at Steven, she still had to explain this sort of thing, whether she wanted to or not! After all she was a doctor. A caregiver to the people! And she would make sure that he was well taken care of.

"Well alright. Sex...it is sort of like this." Priyanka began.

Many Hours later Steven sat nodding and sitting forward with rapt attention as Priyanka continued and finally took a deep breath to finish it off. She had covered pretty much all of her bases that she could think of. She just hoped that he understood.

"Okay. I think that I get it. And where does my jar full of sea-men come in?" Steven said with a fascinated frown. Priyanka blinked a few times before shaking her head, she could not have heard that correctly.  
"Y-your jar full of what?"  
"Sea-man. Amethyst told me that I should fill up a jar of my human sea-man to give to you for any tests you might want to run." Steven picked up his pants and pulled a jar from the pocket. PRiyanka's eyes widened in shock and amazement. It was an extra large jar almost the size of a beer stein, and it was filled with human semen. No wonder the room had been smelling a little off the entire time that she had been in it.

She gasped and blushed heavily as she covered her mouth and tried not to burst into laughter.  
"That is ahem-that is completely unnecessary. I mean. Whoa. That is a lot. I hope that you did not dehydrate yourself from filling that over and over." She said in concern. Steven shrugged in response.  
"No I got most of the jar full and just scraped the rest off of the floor. It only took me a few minutes to figure out how to do it. And Amethyst coached me a long a lot." He said offhandedly. Priyanka attempted to connect the dots. And then it all became clear. One load. That was one ejaculation of his was able to fill up the entire jar. His monster cock must work in override!

"Oh well I suppose that I can take it and clean it out for you." She said in amazement as she took it from him, their hands briefly touching. It was still warm. How was it still warm? When did he fill it up? "But we don't exactly need something like this."

STeven blushed once again in embarassment before stnaidng up and starting to get dressed.  
"Okay! Thank you Dr. Priyanka." He said as he pulled on his pants and shirt before exiting the room. Priyanka shook her head in cloudy amazement. This boy was so strange, and unique, and caring...

SHe walked to the sink and unscrewed the lid, still thinking about how large he had been, how full his balls looked. SHe accidentally dipped a finger into his semen, she moved to wash it off but something stopped her, an overwhelming feeling, a force of nature that she did not understand. Priyanka brought the string of cum to her lips, rubbed it there, sniffed, and licked it up.

Her eyes lit up a bright pink and tiny heartts exploded in them. She could not believe the taste on her tongue...the feeling that exploded through her! It was incredibly! Indescribable! He was delicious! She gasped and bent in half her core burning up with something that she had not felt dor years. Desire. Pure unfiltered desire bursting through her. SHe moaned and slapped a hand over her mouth.

Her mind became muddled, filled with thoughts of Steven Universe and his powerful, long thick shaft. His cock dripping with cum and him standing over a bath tub full of his jizz. SHe shook her head, she was a married woman! She should not think like this! But her mind filled slowly with thoughts of his thick hard shaft, his powerful dick and being laid on her back and plowed by that might hunk of meat.

It wouldn't be so bad...would it...to give him a hands on lesson...to really teach him...maybe just one single time...to make sure that Steven really understood?

Priyanka gazed at his cum and dipped another finger in. SHe moaned and closed her eyes as her breasts tightened and she felt warmth flood her like never before, dirty naughty thoughts consumed her. And she knew that if she didn't have Steven in the sack soon that she would go insane!

She had to make another appointment! Had to bring him back to her examination room. Had to have that big monstorous dick all alone with her. She would talk to Greg, she would make it happen. Yes...soon, so soon.

 **Review. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews, not just for this but for any of them. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Stuff up sooner if there are reviews. Lemon in this one.**

Priyanka paced the small hospital room nervously. She didn't know if she could go through with this. After all this was probably against the law right? Or it was incredibly amoral. It was just downright wrong! After all he was just a little older then her daughter! And Priyanka was a married woman! And he was so sweet and naive! And he had a massive cock that could probably bench press a hundred pounds with it.

SHe shivered in delight at the thought, checked to see if she still had that box of condoms all prepared, looked at her breasts, she was wearing some very nice underwear today. She had picked them out specifically for this occassion. She wanted him to see just how incredible she could be, how gorgeous and sexual. She grinned and hefted up her breasts. She was a D cup until she had Connie who had been such a little sucker that they increased to Double D's. They were still large with just a small hint of sag, but the nipples were alert and perky and incredibly sensitive.

She looked over her shoulder at her ass as well. It was pretty juicy looking still, she had put on a bit of weight but nothing that could be considered obese or unattractive, she was merely curvier, more developed. She sighed and fingered the off colours in her hair was probably the only thing that made her stand out as an older woman. But she hoped that would not distract him, and that he would still be willing to let her do what she wanted.

She took a deep breath and adjusted her clothing so that it looked like just the right amount of disheveled without looking unneccessariliy slutty. She heard a knock and opened the door for Steven Universe to walk in with his characteristic grin.  
"Hello Dr. Priyanka!" He said as he walked in and sat down on the waiting examination table. "Why did you want to see me?"

Priyanka sat down across from him and noticed that his eyes were rapidly darting all across her body, seeming to take her in. She bit her thumb, she still had time to chicken out, go back to her normal life and pretend that these thoughts never once crossed her mind. But then she remembered how big his dick had been, how long it had been since she had last made love, and how innocent he looked. But yet simultaneously how adult and attractive.

She let out a deep breath and crossed her legs agonizingly slowly. She noticed his eyes dart all across her as she did it and she grinned to herself, he was clearly interested. She couldn't blame him, she had studied every inch of her body. She knew that she had the goods. Now she just had to see if he would take the bait and actually act on it. She hoped that he would.

"Well you expressed a few further questions about well sex the last time that we were together. And I thought that we could discuss things a little more." She said leaning forwards, she had worn clothes that were just a little too tight today. A few people had noticed and she had even seen one or two outright staring at her. She couldn't blame them her breasts were large and fantastic, absolutely large and jiggly and monstorous.

Steven grinned happily.  
"Okay! What more did you want to teach me?" Priyanka stood up and walked to the cabinent where she had left the box of condoms. She pulled them out and turned back around. Her hips had a bit more of a swing to them then usual and she could practically feel his eyes eating her up. SHe heard him give a few distressed groans and wondered just how pent up he must be. She knew that she shouldn't do this...that they couldn't do this...yet her body was moving all on its own at this point. She just could not stop herself.

She took out a condom and gazed at Steven, she felt the taste of his cum on her lips again, just a ghost of what she had tasted a few days ago. But how it had lingered or so delightfully on her lips. She bit her lip and finally held the condom up.

"I think that you should learn how to slip one of these on. After all all sorts of growing men don't know how to wear one. I don't want you to be behind the curve." Steven nodded and then thought.  
"What are we going to put it on though?" Priyanka smiled, and then blushed, this was the big step, she had to at least try it or else she would go mad from wondering, forever wondering if anything could have happened.

"I was thinking that maybe we should try putting it on your...penis..."SHe said softly and breathlessly. Steven nodded slowly and thoughtfully. He worried that it might not be large enough. Still he had to trust her. She was just so beautiful, he had been having dreams about her, about the two of them being intimate and all of the utterly screwy fun that the two of them could get into. Especially since she explained some of it to him, it made a bit more sense now. And if anything he was having more dreams about it.

"Okay!" Steven said happily as he rapidly stripped out of his clothing without any worries or second thoughts. Priyanka's eyes widened and she felt a goofy grin cross her face before she composed herself, she had to take this seriously or else she would never get anything done! She needed to try that dick, she knew that she would lose her mind if she didn't do it!

She got nice and close and licked her lips, she couldn't help herself it just looked so amazing!  
"Now you put a condom on over your penis like this." She said as she placed it on the tip of his cock and to her surprise his dick began to grow, becoming erect, getting bigger and bigger, harder and harder, fuller and fuller. She felt her breath hitch in her ample breasts and stared very impressed by what she was seeing. Steven chuckled and grinned at her.

"Sorry about that! Sometimes I get a little excited! Especially when I wake up in the morning. It usually goes away in half an hour or so." Priyanka gulped in amazement, she began to press the condom down his shaft and felt his amazingly soft baby like skin underneath her hand. She could not believe how wonderful it felt! It was like nothing she had every touched before. His balls seemed to thrash beneath his shaft, they looked so big and firm and inviting. She pressed her free hand to her chin before gritting her teeth and moving to use both hands, the condom had begun to roll up at the base, she worried that it might just tear right in half, they were using the largest condom in stock and he was still starting to stretch it all to hell. she was significantly impressed. And determined, there was no going back now, the door was locked, the condom was on and he was erect. She was going to ride him like a cowgirl!

"Well Steven...there is another way to...make it go down..."She said breahtlessly as she felt her bare thighs rub together, she wasn't wearing panties, she knew that it was now or never!

She stood up and gazed down at him, her hand pressing on the young studs shoulders as she gazed deeply into his loving soulful eyes.  
"Can I show you?"  
"Oh yes please!" Steven said brightly. Priyanka took a deep steadying breath, this was crossing so many lines, but she could not get his massive cock off of her mind. The only way that she could get this out of her system was if she got his cock inside of her! SHe removed her jacket, took off her blouse and allowed her massive breasts to hang free, they seemed to defy gravity clocking in at DDD's and still full even after all of these years, sure they were starting to sag a little bit but they still looked good for a woman and a mother for her age.

She gazed down at his amazing cock and then slowly removed her skirt, she was bare ass naked in front of this young man who was gazing at her waiting patiently. Completely at ease that she was naked, it was probably his naievette and innocence coming through. Priyanka was almost completely freaking out before she stepped onto the table and placed her thick delicious maternal thighs on either side of his, his dick pressing needfully against her stomach. He practically was rubbing at the bottom of her breasts. The swell was apparently not high enough to escape his reach.

"Now Steven we discussed Sex the other day...I thought that it would be good for educational purposes to show you...a hands on experience..."SHe said nervously. Steven nodded before looking at her pussy, it was pressed against his rubbered shaft and rubbing needfully against it.  
"So I should put my pee pee-"  
"Steven. You are an adult, you can use adult words."  
"I should put my throbbing rock hard manhood into your dripping wet snatch?" Steven said casually as his hands rested on her knees. Priyanka's eyes widened in shock at the filth that just came out of his mouth before nodding slowly.  
"Who taught you that?"  
"Amethyst."  
"Figures. But yes. We just need to..."Priyanka began to lift herself up and found his hands right underneath her knees and thighs to help her along. SHe gazed down and gasped as his dick was slowly moving against her pussy lips. She gripped Steven's shaft and slowly painfully guided him inside of her. She moaned and felt her jaw drop.

It was better then she imaginged. He was so large and firm and hard. He was grinding away at her. His hips bucked and he gasped as she squeezed down on him, her slippery pussy attempting to suck as much of him in as possible. She flung her head back, her tits flying and she instantly began to sweat. She felt tears fill her eyes. SHe wanted to shout out apologizes to Doug and Connie and Steven and all of decent society...and yet all she could think about was how good his massive shaft felt as it filled her to the brim and caused her to lose her sanity. Her grip on reality was unscrewed and any consequences that could happen were thrown from her mind.

She bounced and bounced on his dick like there was no tomorrow. His shaft working in and out of her double time. Steven began to breathe heavily, his hands held onto her legs and ass cheeks as her breasts bounced and flounced in front of his face. They looked so much bigger now that they were not constrained by her stupid clothes. He loved how happy and at ease she looked, like she was working all of the stress out of her system. Her pussy also felt pretty awesome. Steven moaned in pleasure as he felt her squeeze around his shaft, squeezing him so hard that he worried that he might just melt in joy.

He grinned and began to pump faster. Priyanka felt her orgasm rising like a crashing tidal wave. She howled and then gasped as she felt something explode from Steven. His juices dribbled down his protected cock as Priyanka sat on his dick in stunned silence. Steven eased her out with a smile.

"That was aweomse!" He said happiliy as she saw the balloon like condom dripping at the end of his monster like prick. "I can't wait to do it later!"

With that Steven stood and peeled the condom off of his dick. Priyanka was practically unconscious where she was squatting, her eyes crossed and half closed and her tongue hanging out, she had not orgasmed that hard in a long time and her mind was catching up. She had more or less turned off. Steven smiled and kissed her cheek as he got dressed.

"I need to go meet up with my dad. But I will see you later!" He said as he merriliy made his way to the waiting room. Priyanka finally moaned and melted to her knees. Her mind slowly repairing itself as she felt her pussy twitch and her breasts jiggle. It was so good! So much better then she imaginged it to be...and she wanted more...

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing up soon.**

Priyanka shook her head as she parked her car. She knew deep down in her heart of hearts that this was the right thing to do. That she couldn't do this forever and that it would be sick twisted and icnredibly wrong to do something like this for extended periods of time...but she was also depressed that it was coming to an end. It was the right thing to do but that didn't mean it was fun or easy. She wiped away a tear in sorrow as she began walking along the beach.

She had no idea why they lived so far away from everyone, it just seemed to be inconveint. But it at least meant that they were well hidden and had privacy. Which meant that what was going to happen next would be much easier. Priyanka was going to end it all. She was going to make sure that she and Steven never fucked again.

She knocked on the door to his house and tapped her foot. There came some scuffling from the other side and the door opened to reveal the tall strong hunk of a man wearing a towel. Steven looked at Priyanka in surprise and then smiled happiliy pulling the older woman into a hug.  
"Dr. Priyanka!" He said with such enthusiasm that she felt her entire body tense up in joy and felt a fire start raging in her core. She wanted him. She wanted to screw him so badly.

"Hello Steven. Can we talk inside for a moment?" She said as she followed him in. Steven bowed and swept his hand out elegantly as he showed her into the house. Priyanka giggled a little despite herself, he was such a strange yet charming young man! Then she shook her head in shock, why was she giggling? That was so weird! She had to get a hold of herself and not let the overwhelming lust that she felt for the young man cloud her judgement!

She sat down on the couch and looked on in shock as Steven casually joined her. He was not wearing anything besides the towel and she could almost see a noticable bulge in his pants. She could also just see the hints of his cock head down below the edge of the towel, which was impressive as it was a large towel.

"Steven I came here to talk to you. It is very important and I think that we both know what it is about." She started off fiddling with her purse strap as she gazed into his soulful eyes. He stared back completely at ease, even smiling a little bit, she didn't know if he was understanding what this was all about, for all she knew he was thinking that she was going to invite him over for dinner! She could never tell with Steven he was usually so off the wall and free thinking. Probably brought about by his borderline hippy style of being raised.

Priyanka could smell the shampoo and soap that he used, it smelled divine, she just wanted to press her face to his chest and breathe in his scent, his bare clean masculine musk! She felt her face heating up and she waved at herself a little in embarassment. After all what must he think of her that she was getting this hot and bothered and aroused just by sitting beside the young man! He must think that she was a complete and total nymphomaniac!

"I was hoping that we could act like adults...and move forwards from what happened at my office...I don't want you to feel as if anything bad has happened and I was hoping that you could continue forwards with your life. That we could continue forwards with our lives and..."

She wanted to say so many things, she was thinking so many things as well, such as how she was hoping for one more quickie before breaking it off. Like how she wanted to screw him all weekend since her daughter and husband were out of town, how she wanted his delicious monster sized dick all to herself and how she loved watching his cock fill up that condom close to bursting. She took a deep breath and felt her eyes growing weary. She could only visualize his cock and a long thin dribble of cum dripping off of it.

She licked her lips and when she opened her eyes she leaned forwards and placed her hands on his thighs, her eyes lighting up with stars and hope.  
"I was hoping that we could have another quickie? Right here in your bed?" She spoke breathlessly and bit her lip after saying it. Not knowing what was happening, after all didn't she just come over to try and break everything off and make sure that he wouldn't tell anyone? Steven smiled happiliy and Priyanka gasped as the young muscular stud of a man grabbed her bridal style and physically jumped from the couch to where his bed sat on the little balcony right above them.

Priyanka gazed down in shock while holding her purse close to her chest and blushing heavily. His towel was fluttering to the floor beneath them and his erection was out and poking her in the bum. Priyanka clenched her ass cheeks and ground away at the tip before smiling in joy as Steven moaned and blushed while gazing right back down at her. He couldn't believe just how lucky he was! After all this was one of the hottest women in the world! Easily one of the most attractive women that he had ever seen!

And he wanted her. Oh how he wanted her. He gripped her breast through her shirt and unashamedly groped her, moaning in delight and smiled widely when she moaned back.

"Does that feel good Dr. Priyanka?"  
"Please Steven...just call me Priyanka...we are lovers now, it would not make sense to call me anything else!" She said, she completely threw her cares away, she knew one thing and one thing only. That this was permanent, this was not the end of their fling, she was his slut, completely and utterly enamoured by this delicious sexy man that was craddling her so strongly in her arms. After this moment she knew that everything was going to change.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him hard on the lips. Their first kiss, she felt his dick stiffen and felt a jolt of electricity pump through her entire body. She groaned as his fingers plucked at her buttons and slowly began to remove her shirt to play with her rock hard nipples. She moaned as his fingers toyed with her breasts, making her more and more aroused. SHe had no idea why she was getting so horny from him just playing with her nipples of all things...but she was...he was incredible!

She arched her back and moaned into his mouth as he ran his hand along the curve of her ass and gave her a friendly little pinch, then his hands hooked into the elastic of her skirt and pulled it down her body. She felt it on her ankle and gave a casual adorable kick to fling it across the room. When it landed she suddenly had a thought.

"Is anyone else here?" She said pulling away from him causing their mouths to pop loudly. Steven smiled and shook his head.  
"Pearl is out somewhere she mentioned something about getting her money, Amethyst and Peridot are on out shopping, and Garnet is meditating, she can't be distracted by anything when she does that. I've even drawn on her once or twice when she meditates." Steven said with a happy grin. Priyanka grinned right back and pressed their foreheads together as she began to laugh slightly hysterically. After all this was insane, she was going to get fucked by a young man! A young handsome stud of all things! Who would have guessed that this was going to happen just from a simple check up!

But it was happening and she was absolutely loving it! She got out of his arms and took off her constricting bra to expose her glorious breasts to Steven, she pressed him onto his back and he fell onto the bed with a thump. She licked her lips before sitting between his legs. She was practically going to explode but she needed to taste his cum straight from the source.

He might have a lot to his advantage but he was untrained. Which meant that he cam quickly. She smiled and wrapped her tits around his dick, they just about reached and she groaned as he thrust instinctively in between her tits. SHe gasped as he began to move faster and faster, his hips turning into a blur. SHe moved her breasts down as well, her tongue popping out to lick at his dick as best as she could, he was so big and unweildly that it was difficult for her to have control of the situation, the best that she could do was kiss and hope for the best.

Steven smiled and moaned in pleasure. She was so warm...and her breasts were so soft...like a couple of delightful pillows! Steven was huffing and puffing, panting as he moved his hips as fast as possible, really working in between her fun bags. His balls were stirring and his red hot liquid lust was going to come bursting out of him at any moment! Steven arched his back and howled as he burst upwards and outwards, his dick spasming and his entire body contracting before he oozed back onto the bed drooling slightly.

Priyanka blinked in shock as she found her entire face and back absolutely coated by his cum. SHe then gasped and shivered as she tasted it. Dear god how she forgot how delicious he was! He was like a natural flavor town! He just produced delicious gallons of jizz! She began to lick and slurp as much as she could from his dick before shivering. She grabbed the box of extra extra extra large condoms that she had bought just for this occasion!

She hoped that there would be enough, it only came in a twelve pack. SHe gripped one and unwrapped it. Steven's hands wrapped around hers as they slide it down his cock together. He grinned at her and she was panting and blushing. SHe wondered if he was into older women, after all he did not seem oppossed to the two of them making love, in fact he seemed to be way too into it...

Well she wasn't going to worry about it! Instead she was going to fuck him until he couldn't move! Priyanka moved over him, stretching her leg way over her head before sitting down on his slippery dick, he slid into her begging pussy that desired his length to violate her most tender insides. Her most private and beloved places to get utterly fucked by his monstorous meat!

Priyanka was groaning loudly, her thighs were tighteneing around Steven's delightful lap and her pussy was squeezing down on him and making lewd squelching noises. Her head flung back and she was moaning loudly, her tongue hanging from her mouth and her eyes wide with pleasure. Her entire world was getting rocked as she bounced on his dick. Steven's eyes were closed tightly and he was concentrating on making her completely lose control. He could not feel his dick anymore, all he could feel was her glorious pussy giving him life and power and oh so much joy! He was going to go completely animalistic if he didn't bust his nut soon!

He gripped her hips and moved faster and faster, practically using Priyanka as a rag doll. His eyes were roaming beneath his eyelids and he was gasping as he grasped every inch of the glorious tan skinned milf. Priyanka was panting and groaning and her hands were resting on his broad barrel like chest. She heard something moving behind her. She practically spun on his dick like she was a ballerina and looked behind herself to gasp.

Garnet was squatting at the end of the bed, her shirt down and playing with her nipples. A large dildo was attached to the floor and the fat bottomed space alien was riding it like it was a pogo stick, bouncing and flouncing and playing with herself. Her visor was gone and she was staring intensely at Priyanka who could not stop herself, she could not help herself, she was completely lost to the feeling of the glorious dick ravaging her insides. Steven was too good a ride to just stop half way. And Garnet was biting her thick blow job lips and admiring the view in front of her. Completely at ease in her voyueristic watching.

Priyanka gripped her full breasts and heaved them up, playing with her own pussy even though Steven filled her practically beyond the brim. She moaned and gasped and thrashed as she felt another orgasm give a bit more lubricant so that his slippery cum covered dick could splash in and out of her even faster.

Priyanka gasped as Steven gripped her hips and began to move his own upwards, a classic sign that he was about to cum. Garnet shivered in delight, still completely silent before standing up in all of her bare naked glory. She moved forwards and pressed Priyanka down so that Steven's condom covered cock could press as deeply as possible into her pleasure hole. Steven gasped and flinched and Garnet leaned forwards to whisper in Priyanka's ear.

Priyanka's head was swimming and she could hardly put two and two together but then Garnet whispered in her ear and she perked up to listen.  
"You are going to finish that box of condoms. Then tomorrow you and I are going to have a little chat missy." With that Garnet gave Priyanka's nipples a light tug and then turned to sway away, her big beautfiul booty in plain view and dripping with her delicious looking cum.

Steven was sliding out of her breathing heavily. His dick still hard and ready for more action, but his face flushed and the condom was now the size of a sticky water balloon he had filled it up so much.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if my stuff have reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side. Or a little on the long side. More conventional smut next chapter.**

Prianka stood nervously in front of the silent stoic gem who was sitting at the kitchen table and tapping her foot while studying the nymphomaniac young woman. Priyanka actually did feel younger then she had felt in years. SHe bit her thumb and tried to stay confident. But Garnet had a habit of breaking people by just staring at them, and it was hard to keep your cool when she could probably kill you before you even blinked.

Garnet gestured pointedly to the empty cushioned seat and nodded at it.  
"Sit." The gem said and Priyanka of course sat. She was fiddling with the hem of her shirt. They had decided to meet in Steven's house, mostly because Garnet said so, and Priyanka knew that she would not be able to stop her from just doing whatever she liked.

"So you are pursuing a sexual relationship with my beloved Steven." Garnet said simply as she tapped her heel. Priyanka looked down and bit her lip before nodding.  
"I know what you are going to say Garnet and I completely understand. I will do literally anything that you say. But please. You can't tell Doug and Connie, I could lose my job I could lose just about everything. I don't know what else to-"  
"Can I join in?"

"Of course. Just please don't...wait...what?" Priyanka looked at a blushing Garnet who removed her glasses and bit her lips nervously before leaning forwards, the chair that she was sitting on creaked in despair. SHe had possibly the largest bounciest most delicious ass in the world. But it also went far beyond bubble butt and could be classified as it's own planet with its own gravity to it. She really filled out her pants wonderfully. Something that a completely straight woman like Priyanka noticed. Anyone would notice it, it was impossible to ignore it.

She blinked again as Garnet leaned very close, until their faces were almost pressing together, her eyes looking intensely into Priyanka's and not blinking at all.

"I was hoping that I could join in with you and Steven, make it a hot and steamy three way. I want the three of us to screw and fuck every single day. But I only want to do this if you want me to join in. Just remember that I can completely destroy the two of you if you I choose to. But I don't want to. What I want is a taste of Steven's delicious looking cock and to experience that look of pure unbridled lewd pleasure that danced across your face back when you were riding Steven like a cowgirl on a bucking bronco." Priyanka blinked before sitting back taking a deep astounded breath.

"Whoa. That was intense. I don't even know how to respond to that. Why do you want to...you know...join us?" Priyanka said nervously, she felt like a child in front of an aged genius of the world. Garnet gave a little smirk before spreading her legs and ran her hand over her stomach and breasts before smiling widely.

"Let's just say that I have been a little bored lately. Ruby and Saphire have even talked about it. We want to see what it's like to be swingers. And who better to swing with then a house wife who is ruining her marraige and cucking her husband while screwing my adopted son. Let's be honest between the two of us. I am Steven's mama." She said with a smile and a wink. Priyanka shivered before smiling and nodding.

"Well you do have me there. I am alright with it. And I think that Steven would be alright with it too."  
"Oh honey trust me. I know that he would be alright with it. I have caught him checking out all of this good stuff since he started puberty." Garnet gave her butt a playful spank and chuckled deeply. Priyanka couldn't blame him or Garnet for that, she was absolutely gorgeous. Almost like a hypnotist. She was addictive to look at.

"Now I have a fun little idea Priyanka. I want to make a list, a list of everything that you have ever wanted to do in bed, or out of bed, or sexually. And we are going to go through with it. Every last one of them. And we are going to have the time of our lives riding Steven until we are more then just satisfied but are a couple of fucked stupid bimbos."

"You have such an amazing prescence. I feel like I can't say no to you." Garnet grinned and winked in response before pushing a piece of paper and a pen forwards.  
"What have I wanted to do...I want to..."Priyanka bit her lip and then quickly wrote something down at the top blushing the entire time. Garnet looked over it and whistled.  
"Kinky." Garnet took the paper and wrote her own line down. Priyanka gasped and slapped Garnet's shoulder playfully.

"God I feel as if I am in college again doing something super inappropriate!" Priyanka said before giggling nervously and then picking up the pen herself. Garnet nodded and then quirked an eyebrow as Priyanka kept going, making more and more notes and lines, stringing them together, her blush getting deeper and her eyes widening as she visualized herself on top of Steven, behind Steven, with Steven as he drove his dick into Garnet, getting her tits sucked by the two. Playing with them and going to absolutely ludicrious and ridiculous lengths to screw. Everywhere, all around the world in all sorts of enviroments, in every position known to man and a few that were completely alien and could only be completed with Garnet's loving help.

"Now where are we going to get a cow costume?" Garnet said with a smile and Priyanka felt her core tighten and a fire erupt within her as she found her hand resting on her tits, she had somehow started to remove her clothes without even realizing it, her legs spread and her fingers playing with her dripping wet pussy. Priyanka had not even realized that she was actually getting off just by writing this down.

And she was doing all of this slutty behavior right in front of someone no less! Without even thinking about it! It had just happened! She gulped and licked her lips in shock, she gazed down at what she had been writing and her entire body tensed right back up again in shock and amazement and she began moaning again. She had to get off! She had to get off right now or else she would go absolutely nuts!

Garnet sighed and chuckled before prodding Priyanka in the breasts, hard enough to cause a button to pop and expose her luxurious and delicious looking nipples. Garnet just wanted to take them into her mouth and start suckling on them like a baby. Priyanka opened her eyes to see a dildo in her face, Garnet turned it on and it began shivering and shaking. It was almost as big as Steven...

Priyanka mewled pathetically before she took it and gazed damply at Garnet.  
"How did you?"  
"Future vision. It's also how I predicted you and Steven hooking up like a couple of horny little gibbons." She said casually before she waved her hands. "Go ahead. Get yourself off. I would love to watch, and see if you actually have the patience and knowledge to give yourself pleasure. How else do you think you are going to give it to STeven if you can't even please yourself?"

Priyanka frowned and glowered at the self satisfied gem. Where was Garnet getting this attitude from? After all, it had been Priyanka who fucked Steven first, she had been the one who took his cum like a champ and screwed him thirteen times just two days ago! She was going to show her! Priyanka brought the rubber vibrator to her mouth and began to lube it up, really showing just how much she could go to town on the thing. SHe gulped and gagged a little, she had never really deep throated anything that large before, Doug was insignificant in comparison.

Priyanka bobbed her head up and down, getting all the way to her hand, she finally pulled away with a gasp and wiggled her pants all the way down to the ground, her panties following quickly after. She glared at Garnet as she rubbed the lubed up piece of rubber at her lower puffy eager dripping wet pussy lips and then slid the spasming cock into her. She gasped and moaned before she began to play with her nipples and gazing lovingly down at her body. She never realized just how hot she was! She looked right with a sheen of sweat and a little dribble of drool. Sure she looked a tad slutty...but she also felt so right and so complete and so utterly happy! She could not be happier!

And Garnet watching and moaning and then moving to play with their nipples made it even better. Garnet pressed her gems to Priyanka's nipples and they seemed to glow a bright red as they pressed and rubbed and warmed the two hard nubs. Priyanka had never felt pleasure like this before. She moved one hand down to run it along Garnet's back and then tentatively pinch her fat ass. It was so jiggly, like jello! And so large...Priyanka had a pair of melons for breasts but Garnet had a regular fat booty that was equal in porportion to forty eight inchs in circumfrence! It was truly an ass to be proud of!

Garnet smirked and then leaned down to kiss Priyanka on the lips, hard and firm and then slip her tongue in. Priyanka's eyes widened and then the thought of the list came to her mind...she could not wait to start trying the things out. Sex in public, on the beach, as a fashion show, during the holidays, in costumes, the list went on and on. She could hardly keep herself contained in excitement

She gasped and groaned as Garnet's tongue wrestled with her own, overpowering her and causing her to become a climaxing breathless bimboified bitch. She moaned and rubbed the dildo as deeply into her as possible, scratching all of those impossible to reach places before arching her back and falling backwards in the chair. Garnet followed afterwards helping the MILF to the floor with a smile.

The two lay there cuddling as Priyanka's orgasm left her and she felt the dildo slowly sliding in and out of her. Garnet smiled before kissing her again and nuzzling up to the smaller human.

"That was very good. I hope that you are proud of yourself. And you have such great ideas! I can't wait to try some of them out with you and my little Steven. Especially that zoo idea. Where did you get that?" Priyanka only laughed in response.

"I think that was your idea. I might be a kinky sex starved bimbo, but that is crazy. And you are way crazier then I am." Garnet responded. She wondered if anyone would find them like this, cuddled in each others arms, stinking of sweat and sex...their arms around each other and their lips connected by salivia. Somehow she doubted it, after all Garnet was not freaking out. So why should she. Priyanka had been so uptight her entire life. Now she was learning to relax and just hang loose and go with the flow. And she was absolutely loving it!

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. More conventional smut next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side. Or a little on the long side. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews.**

Steven loved the beach, the smell, the sound of the waves, the sand beneath his towel as he relaxed and gazed off at nothing. After all he had his own private beach. He was practically royalty! He could just sit back and relax and apprecaite the view. He heard some giggling and turned, his mouth gaping open at the view that was walking its way down the beach towards him.

He especailly loved the view of the two sexy women wearing practically little to nothing on their full figured bodies as their hips almost collided and they walked arm and arm down towards him. Priyanka was wearing a sun hat and sunglasses and she waved at Steven when she saw the well muscled hunk relaxing on the beach.

Priyanka was wearing a white string swimsuit that was connected and held to her by one long thin mint green string that curved around her ample breasts and hips, hardly covering her nipples or pussy lips. How it was even possible to wear it without it tearing was completely beyond Steven's comprehension. It was practically magic. After all her breasts were only covered by two triangles as was her pussy, her ass must have felt exactly like dental floss. The entire suit left nothing to the imagination.

Steven felt an erection growing and he squeaked as he saw teh confident gem walking beside Priyanka and giving her hips little bumps and grinds along the way. Garnet had on a swimsuit that left just as much to the imagination as Priyanka's did. It was tight and form fitting and teasing, it was a one piece that hugged her curves and rode up her ass crack giving her a bit of a wedgie. She also had on a towel wrapped around her hips, it must have been the size of a sail cloth to get around all of that good cushion for the pushing.

Steven didn't know why Garnet was there, after all he had been told that Priyanka had a surprise for him down by the beach, so when he went down he had expected something a little different, and never in a million years expected it to be someone like Garnet. The two women paused in front of Steven, their arms around each other, Priyanka's up a little more simply because of how much taller Garnet was. But both were smiling widely and gazing down at him lovingly. As if they knew a secret that they were about to share with him.

"Well Steven? What do you think?" Priyanka asked before giving a little twirl. Garnet held her hand up like a ballerina and grinned at the young stud lecherously. Steven took a deep breath, he was blushing like a mad man and felt like he was going to start drooling at any moment. He chuckled and smiled goofiliy.

"You two look really really great. I wasn't expecting you to come down here too Garnet." He said nervously before the older gem gazed at him intently.  
"Of course I was coming down here. I wanted to join in the love making, and I certainly can't do that just by staying at the house and watching like a voyueristic creeper."

Steven's eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open as he realized what exactly the one piece wearing gem was suggesting.  
"I-you-me-her...joining?" He squeaked. Garnet smiled maternaly down at him before kneeling beside Steven and rubbing his face with her hands. She grinned lecherously down at the younger man, he glanced between her face and her tits which swung low and free from her swimsuit top. They were practically bursting from them, and were probably just about ready to break free and get out on their own.

Of course her swimsuit was straining to keep her hips in more then her chest. Steven felt sorry for Priyanka's after all her breasts were massive and threatening to spill over at any time. He wondered what her cup size must have been back in her sexual prime. Not that she was past it per se, but she was definitely on the further side of thirty and entering forty soon. So they did not have the same swell as they did in her youth.

"Yes! Ruby and Saphire discussed things and they wanted to try being swingers. And honestly who is hotter or more ready to swing it then the two of us right?" Priyanka said with a giddy smile. She honestly looked into it, of course she was also pretty nervous, her heart was racing faster and faster and she was just imagining all of the ways that this could go wrong. She shook her head and bit her lip, she couldn't focus on all of the wrong things. Instead she would focus on all of the ways that this could go right! And she would make sure that it went right.

"Swingers." Steven said breathlessly as he moaned, his dick was almost spasming at the thought. Garnet stood back up and smiled knowingly at Priyanka, they did have a sort of strange compatability thing going on. Priyanka could feel it, probably because they intended to share a younger man, their adult senses were tingling. It was probably because they were a mature brand of sexy, they were like a fine wine after a few centuries, only improved with age.

And Steven was just the hot little piece of action needed to uncork them and taste their juices and really apprecaite the flavors.

"Now then. Priyanka. Steven. Get ready because the two of us are going to put on a little fashion show that will rock your universe Mr. Universe." Garnet said as she gripped Priyanka around the hips and almost pulled her yelping nervously beside her. Steven closed his eyes and grinned, wondering just what the two were planning on doing that could actually improve or one up walking allauringly down the sandy beach with their back sides practically exposed.

He waited for what felt like an eternity before he heard an eager Garnet giggling and Priyanka shushing her in embarassment.

"Alright Steven. Open your eyes." Steven did so and his heart nearly stopped.

They were both wearing one piece swimsuits with sunhats and towels, but they also had a couple of small radios that they put down and started playing. A familiar dancing song started up and Steven began tapping his foot and snapping his fingers. He moved to get up but Garnet authoratatively held up her hand. Clearly he was going to be getting a bit of a show. The two women strode forwards, Garnet emphazising just how tightly the swimsuit hugged her glorious hips.

Priyanka was supporting her breasts and blushing in embarassment, she had never done anything so sexual or lewd and certainly not in public. After all what if a boat came by! What would the passengers thing?

Garnet teased at PRiyanka's swimsuit strap and slowly eased it down. Steven gulped and licked his lips in anticipation as more and more skin was shown, soon the swimsuit was completely down and Steven saw that Priyanka had a secondary swimsuit, a string bikini that had even smaller triangles over her breast and pussy then the first one had.

He groaned and his hand reached towards his aching cock, he had to whip it out, he had to let out a load before he went entirely crazy! Garnet tutted and gripped her towel before whipping it out and slapping his hand, she didn't want him to use up any of his energy yet. They still had a lot of teasing left to go! Garnet wiggled out of her suit and exposed her Vneck bikini.

"Where in the world did you get that?" Steven said in shock, it exposed her extra large hips and ass cheeks, it hardly kept her breasts hidden at all...and Garnet was wearing it so casually! Steven wondered just how comfortable that was, to wear all of these layers on a beach in the sun.  
"I do have a sexy side you know." Garnet said casually as she leaned against Priyanka, the nervous woman gulped and began to lean back, bringing her hand through her hair and grinning in delight at Steven's shocked expression.

"Garnet and I have been talking and we really want to share you. She saw how you inflated that condom like a balloon, and she thinks that you might just be a bit too much for me to handle by myself. I am inclined to agree with her...but as long as you are alright with me getting most of you to myself then I am alright with sharing you with her." Priyanka said breathlessly with an eager glint to her eye. Steven could only nod, their curves were hypnotizing him. Priyanka's breasts had to be at least be Double D's and they almost seemed to shine in the sunlight. Steven was mystified.

Garnet's fingers sparkled and a bottle of suntan lotion appeared in her hand. She looked pointedly at Steven with a wicked grin that bordered on feral lighting up her face.  
"Now Steven we are both going to get nice and oily right now. You can watch us, but you cannot touch yourself or us. Trust me this is going to get you so turned on that you won't know what to do with yourself." Steven nodded and Priyanka gulped as Garnet poured a liberal amount of suntan oil into her hands and then deposited the half full bottle into Priyanka's it was slippery and nearly went flying right out of her palms. She had to readjust her grip and then press it close in between her tits to keep it from flying away.

Steven gulped as Garnet turned around and gave her practically bare booty a shake for his pleasure. Garnet was really going all into this, shamelessly rubbing her palms against her extra large ass. Her badonkadonk was slippery within seconds from the slippery oil that glistened against her gorgeous skin and her sweaty sweaty desires. She was getting very hot and bothered, performing this way in front of people, after all she should feel embarassed right? These secret desires welling up and overwhelming her from the inside...and yet now that she had an outlet for them she felt reborn! Everything was different now and she loved every last second of it!

Priyanka was running her hands beneath and inbetween her breasts, she felt warmer and warmer the more that she touched them and herself, as if she was about to spontaneously orgasm at any moments notice. She bit her lip and looked at the vaguely dumbfounded Steven, it looked like his brain had short circuited. He was babbling buzzwords about her boobies and she was grinning and blushing, she was a little disturbed with how enjoyable it was. But it was also so so good. It should feel wrong, being out in public, being so open and exposed and sexual and sensual in public...but when her hands brushed her breasts or her pussy she groaned and almost bent in half with joy and blinked rapidly. And all those annoying thoughts of morals ran away and she only knew that she wanted this young mans dick deep inside of her, spasming and shooting his thick ropey silky load.

Priyanka worried that she was becoming a slut, a shameless borderline insane nmyphomaniacal slut obsessed and addicted to his glorious dick.

Then all those irritating thoughts flew away when Garnet gripped her booty shorts by the strings and gave them a teasing pull.  
"MMMMMM. Just look at us Steven, we are all oily and slick like we just got out of the shower. We look so good don't we Steven? I bet that you want to join in right? Give us a little show?"

Steven nodded before he gripped his swim trunks and started to wriggle them down, his eyes still wide and caught on their glorious bodies as they rubbed together. Garnet's breasts seemed to be blazing and Priyanka was breathing heavily and her eyes were swimming with pure pleasure. The two women gasped as Steven's dick sprung to attention and Garnet tossed the oil to him, he held it way up above his dick and slowly allowed it to dribble down and out over his engorged head.

"Now comes the real fun Steven. You get to tell us...who has the better swimsuit?" Garnet said seductively as she leaned forwards and pressed Priyanka forwards. The medical doctor scoffed and stepped away from Garnet before striking a pose as the music began to move up in tempo.

"Oh please, that is obvious Garnet! It is me!" Garnet shook her head before shaking her booty, the two began to circle each other and Steven realized that they must have practiced this a couple of times. He absolutely loved it.

He gasped as they got closer and closer, their arms and legs moving around rapidly until they were practically tit to tit. Then the music changed again and they both had their backs to him, their hips moving in tandem. Then they grinned ridicoulsly towards each other before bending in half and beginning to twerk at him. Priyanka realized just how over her head she was. After all Garnet had such a whollop.

She turned around and gripped her swimsuit top. With her face blazing red hot and crazy warm and pulled the string.  
"OOPS!" She shouted out loudly before letting her top fall to the sand and almost tripping up Garnet. Steven moaned and his dick began to spasm faster and faster threatening to explode from desire.

He finally shook his head and shouted out his answer.  
"I'M sorry Garnet! You are so hot! But Priyanka is just...she's half naked! She wears it better!" He flinched expecting something to come flying at him or for Garnet to get a little insulted. Instead he felt a slick hand go over his dick head and pump him lovingly, he opened his eyes wide and saw Garnet smiling down at him.  
"I am going to win next time." She said before squeezing tightly and smiling widely. She grabbed Priyanka and spun her around on her heel. Priyanka screeched before almost falling into Steven's lap, his dick was pulsing against her pussy, with a masterful magician flourish she has removed Priyanka's lower lips covering. Exposing her eagerly pulsing pussy lips.

Priyanka rubbed herself against the delicious extra large meat and gasped as he pinched her bare nipples before taking one lovingly in his mouth. He smiled before lifting her up, he paused just as his cock head speared and spread her pussy lips. Steven looked at her nervously.  
"I don't have a condom." Priyanka's mind was fuzzy, she was losing control. She bit her lip, raised herself upwards and stared him directly in the eyes with a firey tigreess passion.  
"Screw protection! And Screw me!" She shouted before slamming herself down right on his delicious extra large shaft.

She stopped once she felt his balls slapping against her ass cheeks and realized that she might have made a mistake taking him in just one enormous plunge. SHe howled and then found herself instinctively moving upwards and then slamming down back onto his balls. His shaft moving in and out of her, pumping with a fevered glorious passion, her pussy had never been so exposed, she had never gone bareback...not since she had conceived Connie. She had not been cream pied for such a long time. She had almost forgotten what a true honest to goodness bare dick inside of her unportected pussy felt like.

She smiled widely as she gasped and saw Garnet on her hands and knees and sticking her face between the two bouncing lovers, her tongue seemed to grow an additional two feet to wrap around Steven's dick and flick at Priyanka's eager bean. Priyanka gasped and moaned, her breasts getting assaulted by Steven as he groped and sucked on the delicious double D's like there was no tomorrow and Garnet began to squeeze and massage her butt cheeks like they were a couple of pieces of meat.

Priyanka began breathing heavily, harder and harder, her mind twisting and turning and falling inside out.

She moaned and gasped in shock and joy. Her orgasm was avalanching downwards towards her, gaining more and more speed, she felt like she was going to completely lose her mind!

Garnet's hands went up Priyanka's beautiful body and cupped her tits and began playing with them while kissing and sucking at the doctor's neck, the extra added pleasure caused Priyanka's entire body to tense up, and begin slipping over the edge of sanity, completely losing her mind and beginning to cry out in joy.

Her core was on fire and then Steven's thick hot jizz was added to the mix, his dick seemed to swell up to eight times its natural size and start pumping thick frothy load after thick frothy load deep into her awaiting eager body. Priyanka gasped and moaned, there was just so much cum!

She couldn't take it and soon slid off of his dick while mumbling in shock and joy, her entire body filled to the brim and her mind snapping. Steven breathed out and relief, he was burning up. But he was also still incredibly horny.

"Well what are you waiting for stud?" Garnet called over to Steven, she was on all fours and wiggling her butt at him before giving it a spank. "Fuck me now."

Priyanka felt the world grow dark as she watched Garnet get screwed into a screaming mess by Steven. Priyanka fell asleep with a happy grin to the sounds of wet slapping of flesh on flesh and Garnet getting plowed like a slut.

 **Review. NExt thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing up soon.**

Priyanka bit her lip as she drove closer to the carwash. She was more then just nervous, she was downright giddy with anticipation and thought that she might just pass out in order to avoid going through with this.

She couldn't believe that Garnet had bailed on her at the last minute, but apparently Priyanka was going to have to go through with all of this on her own. Which was nerve wracking but it also meant that she would get all of that great delicious Steven dick to herself! She blushed as she pulled up towards the only carwash in the greater area (Yet never seemed to have bussiness for some reason) she looked out and grinned and waved at Steven.

He was helping his Dad out on the carwash on the weekends and normally whenever he had spare time. Which he normally had a lot of. He looked around before running up to her, he was shirtless and she gulped and licked her lips completely unconcsciouslly as she admired the gorgeous shirtless man as he came towards her.

"Hello Priyanka!" Steven said excitedly as he leaned against her car. She grinned and fingered the top button of her shirt, casually unbuttoning it and flashing him a bit of clevage. Steven grinned happiliy at the sight and she let out a tiny moan. She was so god damn horny!

"Hello Steven. I was hoping that I could drive my car through? It's really...really...really...dirty..." She said breathlessly. Steven smiled and nodded. She then opened up the door and gestured for him to climb in. Steven looked at her in shock before moving into the drivers seat as Priyanka scooted over into the passengers seat. They moved onto the moving walkway in the carwash and the car became hooked on.

Steven started through the automatic process before turning to Priyanka with an apologetic smile.  
"I should probably apologize in advance. The machine is a little broken so it might take us a few minutes to get through-"He was cut off as she pressed her lips to his and sighed through her nose with a delighted smile on her face.

She shivered and shook her head before pulling away. After all shouldn't she be protesting? She had almost completely given up on controlling herself around this gorgeous man. In fact she had almost spontaneously began dripping all over herself the moment that she thought of him. He was the first thing on her mind when she woke up, and his dick was the last thing on her mind when she went to sleep. It was probably dangerous, and wrong, waking up next to her husband with these cheating thoughts bouncing through her mind, but it wasn't like she could control what it was that she was constantly thinking about. It simply was what she was thinking about.

What she lusted after. What she desired. What she fucking needed! She gulped as they began to enter, her bare thighs rubbed up against each other and she could already feel her juices beginning to dribble out of her like a horny little faucet. She had not worn panties today. On purpose. She wanted to feel him.

She bounced her leg in eager anticipation as they finally entered the car wash.

"Five minutes you say?" She said as she adjusted the steering wheel and moved so that she was straddling Steven, her bare legs gripping him in eager anticipation.  
"That is more then enough time!" She said gleefully as she began to fiddle with his pants and belt. She finally removed them with a gasp and a giggle as his dick sprang up and slapped her belly. It even eagerly seemed to be nosing forwards to force her shirt upwards to get at her skin. Steven moaned and gripped hte base of his shaft before rubbing it eagerly up and down her stomach, admiring how good her skin felt on it. So soft and silky and smooth and perfect. He gasped and smiled at her in goofy horniness before Priyanka smiled and shifted around again.

"Looks like someone is happy to see me. You are pretty excited too!" She said in delight before she moved her skirt enough to slam herself down onto his dick. She moaned and then buried his head into her breasts. Steven moaned in delight and began to motor boat them, admiring how soft and bouncy they felt. How gloriously firm and soft and slightly damp from her sweet smelling sweat.

Steven began to hump upwards into her, he knew that he had to go fast, that this would not be a long drawn out mating like the two were used to. This would be a fast and furious quickie that would rock them to their core. The car moved forwards and began to rock with the water splattering onto the windows and moved all across them. Soap rained down and was washed away rapidly by the sponges.

Steven grinned and humped harder and harder into Priyanka, his hand on her lower back and forcing more and more of his thick manly dick deep inside of her. She groaned and gasped in response. Priyanka could hardly speak, her pussy was clamping down on him as firmly as she could, she practically wanted to break it off and keep it twitching and trembling inside of her forever and ever!

She looked over her shoulder and then hiccuped and bounced upwards as Steven gave her butt a little pinch and played with her nipples with his teeth. SHe gasped and slapped at him in delight before moving backwards and goosing the steering wheel with her ass cheeks. The horn went off again and again as she began to hump and bounce and lunge on his dick, it moved in and out of her with speed and fury, pressing on all of her major soft spots, seeking them out and absolutely destorying them, turning her inside out and making her into his delighted little slut.

"Oh! Oh Steven! Oh my big dicked lover! Oh I am a horrible mother! I am a horrible wife! Oh how can I do this? How can you turn me into such a-"She was cut off by a kiss by Steven who looked at her lovingly and petted her hair.

"Don't talk like that! You are a good person. I think that you are a good person which makes you a good person! That is exactly how it works! Plus you love me and love can never be wrong right?" He said with a goofy smile as he continued to slam himself into her. She shivered and sagged against him as her orgasm crashed around her. In joy she nuzzled his neck and began to leave little nibbles.

"W-well I suppose that is one way of looking at it." SHe said before orgasming across his lap and feeling his cum flood her and fill up her awaiting pussy with his thick hot creamy cum. Steven sighed and ejaculated in joy before she seemed to melt off of him and collapse on the seat beside him, making a mess on the upholstery.

They had just moved out of the carwash and Steven gave her a quick peck on the lips, his tongue still tired from wrestling with hers so intensely.  
"Looks like the inside of the car might need another washing later." He said with a wink causing Priyanka to giggle and roll her eyes before she shakily moved to the drivers seat and pull away. Steven adjusted his sore red worn out dick and waved.

Priyanka managed to get around the corner. Park the car and instantly fall asleep with a contented fucked silly smile on her face, her car glistening nice and clean in the afternoon light.

 **Review. Next thing up soon, sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review Next thing up soon, sooner if reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Halloween themed chapter.**

Priyanka adjusted her skirt and smoother out her shirt, she reached beneath her breasts and pushed them up with a grin. They almost felt bigger, not drastically or super noticabley larger...but there was a swell and a bounce that had not always been there. And she loved how warm and right they felt because of it. She admired herself in the mirror. Garnet had been the one to encourage her to go for this, but this had been her idea.

She exited the bathroom and turned off the light, slipping the fake fangs into her mouth and adjusting them so that they sat comfortably over her real teeth. She heard a shuffling and felt a friendly hip bump from Garnet in the darkened living room. The sounds of the waves rushed over them and Priyanka smiled towards where she thought her big bootied cock sharer was.

"Are you ready for this? It should be pretty god damn kinky." Garnet said, her filthy mouth pulling up into a grin as she put in her own fangs. Priyanka took hers out, she always spoke with a ridiculous lisp whenever she had them in.  
"Yes. I hope that he gets excited. Would this be considered a trick or a treat?" Priyanka said nervously before she felt a firm spank on her ass by Garnet who whispered in her ear.

"Think of it as a bit of both. A treat for us, a trick for him." She gave Priyanka's ear a little nip and the woman shivered, she had no idea how Garnet survived this long without screwing everyone in town. If she was always this horny and just waiting to catch someone fucking...

Priyanka heard the steps to the house creak and quickly ran to her spot on the couch as Steven walked up. She bit her thumb as she put the fangs back in and attempted to sit demurely so that she could look even more inviting. She felt slightly ridiculous which made her feel even hornier then she had expected to feel!

Steven walked into the house and closed the door behind him. He turned on the lights and his jaw dropped at the sight before him. Sitting on the couch wearing a tight one piece black dress and a small cape was Priyanka, her breasts had a window to peek out of and her dress hugged her hips so tightly that she would not be able to actually step anywhere and would need to walk slowly and carefully no matter where she went.

She had her hair in a high pile on top and she was blushing deeply while wearing what looked to be vampire fangs that she constantly played with to get just right. She had some fake blood dripping out of her lips, that looked even puffier and eager then usual.

Steven gasped and covered his mouth in shock and amazement.  
"Priyanka! Are you a vampire now?" He said in amazement before jumping as the door behind him slammed closed. He turned around and took a couple of steps back in shock. Garnet had on fake wolf ears and a tail coming out of her ass, the dildo inside of her vibrating gently and getting the big asses slut nice and horny. She grinned and Steven saw that she was also wearing sharp fangs. She was almost completely naked, she had on a torn apart lumberjack shirt with crude patches of fur attached to it, on top of that she had on gloves with fake claws that she clicked at Steven with a wicked grin.

"Well well well Priyanka, look at the lost little boy that has wandered into our little monster trap! Isn't that just fortunate for us!" Garnet said with a grin and a wink at Priyanka who stood up and awkwardly shuffled forwards, her breasts boucning with every step.  
"YESH! Yesh Garnet! This ish in fact verry verry good forsh us!" She said before frowning in annoyance and spitting the fangs into her hands and tossing them over her shoulder in disgust, her mouth felt full of spit already, she wasn't keeping them in all night!

"As I was saying, yes Garnet this is a nice little treat that has fallen into our laps. I wonder how a vampire and a sexy little werewolf bitch can play with it?" She said as she leaned in half and her breasts practically jostled for space attempting to escape from the hot and scratchy dress that she was practically sewn into it was so unbearably tight!

Steven gulped as he felt Garnet begin to rub his chest and play with his shirt, starting to remove it and rubbing herself against him, wiggling her butt and clenching her ass in just the right way that the dildo inside of her would start to wiggle like a puppies tail!

"Oh I bet that this treat is going to be oh so sweet!" Garnet said in joy as Steven began to struggle with his belt. Priyanka gripped it and helped him remove it with one flick of her wrist. His dick was already straining against his underwear, begging to be released so that it could be resheathed inside of these gorgeous glorious women. Garnet was panting like a bitch in heat as her bare thighs squished against each other as her pussy began to spontaneously dribble. She could not wait to have him inside of her!

"Bow wow. Someone is making this werewolf nice and...barking mad..."Garnet said as she licked and bit at his neck. Steven moaed and thrust his bare dick forwards, slapping it against Priyanka's leg. She gasped and then could not take anymore. She bent downwards, flicking at his cock head to keep him nice and aroused. Garnet reached around Steven and began to give him a nice firm hand job which only bothered to cover around a quarter of his thick pulsing cock. She smiled and moaned in delight as he twitched in her palm. Priyanka licked her lips and took a few deep breaths.

She knew just what she had to do...but it felt like it had been so long since she gave a blow job. She hoped that she was still up for it. She bit her lip and then leaned forwards, kissing the head of his cock. She began to bob slowly, mostly kissing and licking and fondling his balls. Squeezing them slightly and lovingly. Garnet smiled down at Priyanka as she attempted to take more of his dick down her throat. Garnet finally smiled fondly and gripped the back of Priyanka's head.

The docotr's eyes widened in shock before she practically screamed as her mouth and throat became absolutely filled to bursting with thick delicious cock. SHe tried to pull away, tried to slurp and suck and press outwards. But suddenly she couldn't help herself, she needed this dick to be permanently in her! Her mind rebelled at the thought of taking something that big and masculine and thick down her throat, but her body was betraying her and she found herself sliding her mouth up and down his thick meat pole.

Steven moaned in delight and then chuckled.  
"I vant to suck your cock?" He said with a chorlte before he placed his hands on her shoulders and used them as a base to thrust backwards and forwards, pressing in and out of her mouth with a fevered pace. Priyanka groaned, her mouth felt like it was being turned inside out from the intensity of his thrusts. Steven gasped and moaned as he began to move faster and faster, his dick throbbing.

"Okay. Here comes your treat!" He said in delight and howled as he shoved his entire cock down her throat. Garnet gasped as her hand hit lip and then removed it and pressed on STeven's bare ass to force more of his dick down Priyanka's spasming salvaiting mouth hole. Garnet then flung her head back and howled with Steven, deep and long and in absolute delight. Priyanka pulled back and gagged as her mouth began overflowing with semen, she gasped and moaned as her breasts seemed to burst entirely out of her tight fitting vampiric dress, the seams breaking and tearing until she was in little more then tatters of her costume.

This mommy was actually starting to look more like a black cloth clad mummy. She shook her head and her hair began to untangle from its ridiculously large hairdo. She gazed up at Steven in delight, her breasts heaving and coated in saliva and semen as she blinked dully upwards, her mind seemed to have snapped in half. Steven panted before grinning and then frowing as Garnet gripped him from behind yet again and used his dick to slap playfully at Priyanka's cheeks.

"Garnet! That's just rude!" He complained before he was spun around and he found her big puffy werewolf lips practically chewing on his. Garnet grinned into the kiss and began to grip him firmly and pull him closer and closer to her bare delicious breasts and thick slick thighs. Garnet gripped his dick and began to play with his still erect very large cock, her sharp nails were poking and prodding at his cock, getting it harder and harder and making him moan and groan in absolutle delight. Steven began puffing and huffing before he turned his attention downwards, he popped his lips from Garnet and focused lower. He began to kiss and nibble and even bite playfully at her nipples until he forced her backwards onto the couch that was waiting for the three of them to violate it with their eager and horny bodies.

Steven grabbed Priyanka and helped yank her up so that she was sitting on his lap with Garnet on his other leg. He began to switch between the two sexy monsteress. Kissing one and then the other, playing with their tits while their big bootilicious butts bounced on his knees. Garnet was growling like a monster and Priyanka was whispering 'yes yes, very good darling.' over and over in a vampiric accent.

Steven could take no more and slipped and flipped Priyanka onto her back before Grabbing Garnet and sliding her right on top of Priyanka. He gave Garnet's horny little backside a spank as it wiggled at him like a bitch in heat. Garnet gasped and then moaned as Steven lined his dick up with her dripping wet eagerly anticipating the plunge that would come from violating her tight entrance.

Garnet grinned and wiggled her big fat ass cheeks at the young boy and gave a bunch of little joy filled grunts as she began rutting against the tattered Priyanka, they began to kiss. Priyanka paused and then moaned as the gems tongue began to play with her mouth and tongue. She had never been kissed by a woman before and never with such love and hot burning intensity. She thought that she might just die from the pleasure!

But Garnet was definitely not going to let that happen! She arched her back and stuck her knee between Priyanka's in order to open up her entrance for Steven's awaiting rock hard dick. Steven smiled and slowly eased himself into the tangle of hot women. He gasped as Priyanka's entrance gripped his dick and began to practically suck him inside of her. She began to pant into her kiss and felt four hands grip her buttcheeks and begin to play and pull at them. Giving pinches and teasing spanks. Steven moaned and gasped as he felt her eager white hot orgasm splash and drench the two of them.

Priyanka moaned in satisfaction and then gasped as he removed himself and began to plunge into Garnet, he began to thrust and hump and pound into the gems rock hard entrance. Her big squishy ass pressing backwards against him with every thrust. He reared his hand back and gave her big fat ass a firm spank. Hard enough to leave a handprint. He then leaned down, bent in half and pressed his lips to heal it. Garnet grinned over her shoulder as she saw Steven worship her mega awesome booty.

She huffed and panted and began to moan as her orgasm reached a crashing point. Priyanka was nursing on her full breasts, and then popping off of Garnet's to pop her own nipples into her mouth to begin sucking and slurping and groaning in delight as she rolled her thick fat nipples around her mouth. Her eyes rolling backwards as this vampiric appearing slut began to lose her mind.

Steven gasped and groaned, Garnet's pussy felt so different compared to Priyanka's. Both were soft and slippery and gripped him firmly like there was no tomorrow. But Garnet's had a wanton needy feeling to it. Priyanka's felt a little more timid and motherly in comparison. He moaned as his dick began to twitch and his cum began to boil up his shaft.

The door to the house slammed open and Amethyst and Pearl walked into the house.

"So then I told him 'hey it's got to go into the fridge!' And get this the entire cat fit! Get it?" Amethyst shouted at the top of her lungs before cackling loudly and slapping Pearl on the back, almost spilling the candy that the gem dressed up as a ballerina had aquired.  
"No. I refuse to get it. That is foul." Pearl responded to the woman-spider beside her. Amethyst shrugged in response. Her jokes were wasted on the uptight gem.

"Hey Steve-o. We got candy!" Amethyst called out to the temple. She frowned when she got no response and walked up to look at his bed.

"WEird. He's not here. Doesn't look like Garnet is either." Amethyst said before coming back down. Pearl patted the couch cushion and began organizing the candy that they got.  
"Well I am sure that he will want to see what we have. Let's make it look nice for him." She said with a grin.

Meanwhile in the rafters above them Priyanka's legs were straining as she hung upside down beside Garnet and Steven. Her hand was over Steven's mouth and wrapped around his shaft squeezing and attempting to keep the waterfall of cum from crashing out of him and onto the gems below. Garnet was on the other side of Steven and had her hand on his cock head to try and catch any that got past Priyanka's fingers. The two women looked at each other nervously before looking back down. Their legs were shaky and their cunts were well fucked and they were dripping with sweat...if either of them heard them...

Steven moaned into Priyanka's hands and his dick spasmed. He began to pump rope after rope out and over her hands. SHe gasped as Garnet's waiting hands soon grew too full and then began to overflow. Priyanka thought fast, bent in half and began to drink down his hot thick creamy cum. She sighed moving away after sucking for what had to be two minutes. Her throat sticky with his jizz and a thick string on her lips.

She smacked her lips and that string fell free. Falling through space. All three froze and didn't move as it plopped to the floor. Pearl and Ametyhst looked up before moving to investiage. Pearl squatted and ran her fingers over the cum.

"Must be a leak in the roof." She stated.  
"OOOH! I'm going onto the roof to check it out!" The purple gem shouted excitedly before running out the door. Pearl looked after her before running after her friend shouting for her.

Priyanka, Steven and Garnet dropped to the ground and rapidly cleaned up and got redressed as Priyanka ran for the door after giving her lovers big kisses on the lips and cheeks.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. This is a Garnet/Steven only chapter. Enjoy.**

Steven was sleeping soundly before he snorted and sat up rubbing at his eyes. Something was not right. Something was very different, and he didn't know how he felt about it. Or even what it was. He shifted and moved his sheets to find a towering form had slipped into bed with him. He grinned as the form moved closer and gave him a hot passionate kiss right on the mouth before leaning against his chest and pressing him backwards until he was practically engulfed by the giant woman.

He finally popped off of her mouth with a goofy grin with a trail of spit connecting their eagerly sucking lips. His teeth had knocked against hers during their hot steamy make out session...at around midnight.  
"Hello Garnet." STeven said with a happy yawn as the motherly gem grinned and rubbed his face.  
"Hello Steven." She responded before standing up, she was wearing a night gown, it was made out of see through red lace that exposed her pubic hair that was shaved in a very fetching star pattern, she had left her visor on because she liked how mysterious it made her look and it made her feel like she was in control of moments like this. Her nipples stood out proudly in the chilly morning air and she smirked as she saw his dick begin to harden and trheaten to spill out of his pants.

"Let's take this back to my room. Where things are a bit more...intimate..."Garnet said breathlessly as she helped the young man to his feet and the two walked towards the entrance to the temple with their arms around each others hips. Her large ones bumping into his smaller ones. He smiled as he gave her exposed butt cheek a pinch knowing how much she loved the attention. Garnet squeaked before repaying the favor. She thought that her booty cheeks had actually grown larger if such a thing was even scientifically possible. It really shouldn't be as they were already so unbelievably perfect, it was hard to perfect perfection.

But still somehow they were, and Steven loved to get his hands all up in her booty meat. Garnet waved her hands in front of the temple door and the two entered while kissing and pecking at each other. They were completely alone that night, no one could interrupt the two lovers at all. They had all of the time in the world, or until Steven got so exhausted that he would need to go back to bed and get some shut eye before his long day of fucking tomorrow.

Steven gasped as he entered her room, the entire place smelled like a delightful strawberry jam and there were piles of pillows everywhere, clearly Garnet had been planning this and expected the night to be far more then just a fuck session, she wanted it to be one hell of a crazy experience. Garnet smiled as she lead Steven through, she casually undressed as she wiggled her booty to keep his eyes completely focused on her tush.

Steven was quick to remove his clothes, he smiled and sniffed and admired how good she looked without her clothes on. He wished that he could see her like this all of the time. But then again...that might just get to be a bit too much...

He grinned lechorously as he removed his pants and underwear and his eager cock sprang to life, practically slapping his own gem in its desire to plunge into the depths of the gorgeous glorious woman before him. Garnet held up a finger as he rushed forwards and shook it to chastize him. She grinned and sat down before spreading her legs.  
"Lick me out." She said with authoraty. Steven smiled and crawled forwards his lips soaking wet in eager astonishment at the life that he now lead. He got closer and closer and sniffed her belly before moving downwards to admire the jewel that sat between this living jewels legs. He got to her pussy, placed his hands on either side of her thighs and pressed on them needfully and licked his lips in anticipation before he pressed himself in between her legs and began to slurp on her jewel.

Garnet gasped as his tongue began to play with her insides, it was so strong and forceful, not especially long or anything but it was so strong and pressing that it didn't need to be long, all it had to do was play with her dripping wet needful cunt and she was content. He was pressing all of her immediate buttons with a grin on his face. Garnet began to pant and huff and reached to pet his head and smile, she never thought that this would happen.

Sure in a few different timelines she had glimpsed something like this...but this went far beyond anything that she had ever glimpsed! IT was so much better and vibrant then she ever would have ever imaginged in her entire life.

She smiled lovingly as she began to gasp as Steven began to lovingly eat her out with a bit more force, trying his best to get the women to orgasm. He moved his head around her folds, licking and slurping. He finally pulled away with a large satisfied toothy smile on his face as he blinked up at her with a goofy expression on his face. Garnet smiled before she summoned the lube that was probably going to blow his little mind right out of the water.

She offered it to him and Steven's eyes lit up instantly. It was his favorite flavor!

"Cookie cat flavor! I thought that they discontiuned it because it was so bad for the environment!" He shouted in joy as he sniffed the lube before he began to pour it over his erection. He needed this so badly! Garnet grinned in response before rolling over onto her tummy and raising her hips and giving a little inviting shake.

"Well I am certinaly not the environment. Not to mention I want to enjoy this so so much. I haven't had this much fun in ages big boy. Now I want you to take that delicious, big throbbing dick and shove it into my clenching tight asshole." She said breathlessly as she blew out some air. Steven's eyes widened as he saw her extra large jiggly ass cheeks begin to clench and shake and twerk for his own amusement. He gazed in shock and love as familiar memories and feeling began to grow in him.

He had been watching her butt cheeks since he began puberty, they were just so huge! And soft! And inviting! And he felt as if they had been hypnotizing him since he could walk behind them and grip them and try to cop a feel. He grinned as he ran his hand over his shaft, moaning in joy as his soft skin moved around the blood filled member.

He moved to her big meaty ass that was still shivering and twerking a little. She gasped as he gripped her hips and began to aim and slide himself into her. He had never been inside of a butt before. And hers was so tight. He gasped as she clenched before pulling backwards so that only the head was still inside of her. She then slammed forwards and backwards, rocking and shaking her hips. Garnet gasped and felt him fill up her fat ass as he began to thrust and rut against her. He moaned and leaned over to bite at her neck.

He felt like a lion taking his conquest! Filling up her loins with his large slippery pecker! Garnet huuffed and hugged his dick as it burst in and out of her pussy. It was so warm that it made her core instinctively clench up around him. She began to pant and moan in delight. She had never made those sounds before! The entire room soon smelled of sex and ice cream cookies as the two ground their privates together. Garnet reached up and began to play with her nipples that felt so big and full as Steven reached around her impossibly wide hips and started to play with her cunt, making it more and more aroused. Making Garnet start to see stars as he screwed her like there was no tomorrow. Steven felt his orgasm rising faster and faster, his entire body felt like it was about to implode. He groaned as his cock swelled even further and he felt his hand grow damp with her pussy juices.

Garnet leaned back and slapped her ass cheeks against his stomach, admiring how firm his abs felt. She gasped as he grasped her before smacking wetly and lewdly into her over and over again. He finally began to pull out and groaned as his dick began to spasm, splattering her butt cheeks with long ropes of his sticky pearly white wet cum.

He moaned and fell backwards, giving her booty a firm spank on the way down and letting his hand rest in his own mess. Garnet's arms gave out. Her butt felt sore and raw and red from getting pounded so hard and firmly. She had never had anyone up there before. She groaned as she felt him rub his cum into her booty cheeks and she smiled and blushed as he kissed her inner thigh.

Steven stood shakiliy to his feet and moved towards the door.

"You're not staying the night?" Garnet whined and shook her butt at him again. Steven smiled and blew the fucked stupid gem a kiss.

"The others might wonder why I am going in and out of your room so early. I will see you tomorrow though." He promised as he wandered out of the room. Good thing too as Garnet was just about to fall into a deep self satisfied slumber. She apparently only needed to sleep after getting fucked raw and long and hard.

Steven stepped stretching into the main living area and grinned. The fresh air felt nice on his bare exposed slightly damp body. He walked past the kitchen towards his room and paused when he heard a moan. He looked over the kitchen counter and saw Pearl completely nude with a picture of his mom resting from its normal hanging space right in front of her.

Pearl was blushing and gasped in joy before collapsing onto her back and grinning. She gazed upwards with unfocused eyes before catching Steven's. She shot up and smoothed out her nonexistent skirt before rushing to put Rose's picture back.

"STEVEN!" She shouted before turning to glare at him in annoyance. "What are you doing out of bed?" She chastized him. Steven looked her up and down in shock.  
"What are you doing naked? With mom's picture?"  
"I could ask you the same question young man!" She said waving a finger at him. Steven bit his lip and the two stared at each other in silence for a few minutes. She finally sighed in defeat.

"This never happened okay?" Steven nodded as the two naked house mates went back to their respective rooms pretending that this never happened.

* * *

Priyanka's eyes popped open and she sat up in bed beside her husband of nearly two decades. She gasped and frowned in annoyance as Doug continued to snore beside her. Those two god damn sexy bastards! They were fucking without her! She could practically feel it in her core! She moaned and bit her lips before she began to play with her pussy lips and nipples. She frowned in annoyance and rutted against her own fingers thinking of her beloved secret lover. Her husband snored in complete bliss beside her. Her eyes practically turned pink with bright red hearts in them as she began to spasm and splash against her fingers. Her mind completely filled with Steven and his glorious glorious glorious dick!

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Review Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**

Steven grinned as he gazed out of the window. It was snowing lightly, there was a storm moving in but it was not too big of a deal. He liked watching it snow it was peaceful. He heard the portal opening up behind him and before he could turn around to greet whoever was stepping out he had a blindfold wrapped around his eyes and he was being forcefully lead to the couch.

"No opening your eyes now. And no peeking. That will ruin the surprise." The soft gentle voice of Garnet ordered him. Steven smiled and sat down in excitement. He had been having sex pretty much nonstop for the past few weeks with the two incredibly attractive women in his life and things were not just going well. They were going great! He had no idea that this much great sex could exist.

He tapped his knees and then perked up, he heard a car coming over the sands. Clearly he was going to get incredibly lucky today. And he could not wait to see just what sort of unique, strange, kinky thing that the two had in mind for him today.

He heard the porch door open and then a giggling nervous woman enter.

"Oh my god I can't believe that I am doing this. This seems so...naughty..."  
"Trust me he deserves this. He has been a good boy all year. And if you get to be naughty then I get to be nice this time around." Garnet said to Priyanka as the sound of a trench coat hit the floor. Steven gulped and reached for the blindfold only to control himself and keep it on, he wanted to see the two beautiful women and their glorious slipper slick bodies. Round and squishy and soft in all of the right place.

His dick was getting hard already, just by them being in the same room as him. He was getting rock hard just from the thoughts and the memories of all of the fantastic sex that he constantly had with them.

He heard the floorboards creek and could hear the dim sounds of what sounded like clacking clicking heels. He then heard the two women shift and settle in front of him with their bare bodies and very light perfumed fabric rub against each other.

"Alright then my good little boy. You can unwrap your eyes and see what you got!" He heard from Garnet. Steven quickly ripped off the blindfold and gasped, his jaw falling open and a bit of eager drool developing. He wondered if he would get a nose bleed because of how hot and attractive the two were.

Garnet had a dollop of red make up on her nose and fake antlers sticking out of her square fro. She had on tiny black high heels that stopped at her ankles and was wearing a one piece super tight onezi. It was brown with a white belly and spots of black and a tiny little tail. It rode up her so high that she had a wedgie in between her massive glorious ass cheeks. Her breasts were exposed thanks to her cutting holes for the gorgeous round soft orbs to be free. She grinned cheekily and stuck out one of her extra large firm child bearing hips. Her tight breasts bouncing a little.

Priyanka was blushing a bright red. Which matched the lacey underwear that she was wearing. She had on black boots that ran past her knees and had golden buckles on them. She seemed to be glowing with youthful vigor. She shifted and adjusted her fishnet gloves and the santa hat that sat at a gaudy angle on her head. Her eyes had bright fetive make up on them and she was wearing a frilly lacey pair of underwear and a bra that strained to contain her massive tits that were just threatening to burst and spill free if she moved too fast.

"We thought that we would give our good little boy his presents early this year." Priyanka said with a giggle and biting at one of her nails gazing down at the young stud. "Especially since it seems that we have jumped the gun a bit by celebrating early."

"We might be a couple of naughty bitches though. And I think that we should try to weasel our way back to the nice list by giving you your present early this year." Garnet said with an authorataive smirk as she bent down allowing her tits to sway gently in the breeze. Steven grinned widely and nodded excitedly. He felt his fingers twitching in desire to twist and pinch and pull at their nipples and slap and spank their butts until they were red and shining as a reindeers nose!

"How should we start?" He squeaked out in joy. He got his answer as the two much older women sat down on either side of him. Priyanka took his face in her hands and moved it to hers. Their lips catching and beginning to suck and slurp at each other. She smiled into the kiss and reached down to massage his member.

"Please Steven baby. Let mama clause make you feel soooooo gooooddd..."Priyanka moaned out as she began to rub at his hardening dick. The couch squeaked in protest as he began to buck against her hand, he felt full, almost ready to burst! Then he gasped as Garnet loosened his belt and set his dick free. It bounced to life, full of blood and ready for a powerful nut busting pounding. Garnet licked her lips and then leaned over to capture his cock head in between her moist thick juicy lips. She was on all fours and wiggling her big butt cheeks while nursing on his dick, her drool dribbling down over Priyanka's fingers as they played with his thick shaft and engorged nut sack.

Priyanka gasped as he pulled her extra large over DD sized breasts out of her bra, they felt so good to finally be free from their tit prison. She moaned as he began to roll one of her long fat thick nipples between his fingers and giving tiny inviting flicks to the tip. Steven gasped as he felt an orgasm rise, he clenched his teeth and began to arch his back and buck faster against the mouth and fingers.

Then Garnet pulled away and pushed Priyanka's hands away, her eyes glinting in desire behind her shades. She looked at Steven with a satisfied smile before standing up and giving him a good eyeful of her slippery sweat stained slick butt cheeks that were begging for a pounding.

"Come on Steven. I want to see what sort of present you got for mama clause and her affectionate reindeer lover!" Garnet said as she began to strip teasingly out of the bodysuit that protested with a slippery hiss as it was removed from her skin. PRiyanka's bra fell to the side and she gasped as Steven flipped so that he was now on top of her, his pants around his ankles and his thick hard dick throbbing in joy and delight as he gazed down at her in amazement.

He loved that he was able to spread her legs and spread the love and the joy that this entire world seemed to lack sometimes! He was such a good person for doing this! He could tell that he was doing more then just the right thing, he was doing a good thing by plowing this genius milfs desperate warm slick pussy tunnel.

He gripped his shaft and slowly fed himself into her. He gasped as his arms tensed up and he leaned down to bite her neck lovingly. Priyanka gasped and wrapped her boots around his back to keep him firmly inside of her. SHe moaned as he began to twitch and rock his hips a little. His twitching shaft was only half way inside of her, and he filled the desperate horny milf up the rest of the way with his thick dick meat with one good thrust.

Priyanka moaned and then gasped as Steven began to move faster and faster, the couch creaking and moaning from all of the weight moving on it and all of the pressure being placed on it. It might just break but they were going to stop only when they were absolutely satisfied!

Garnet moved behind Steven, her slippery eager horny body pressed needfully against his back as she gripped his shaft and kept Priyanka's legs trapped just where they were.  
"MMMM. That's good Steven, plow her. Screw her good and nice and hard. Make her cum. Make that bitch cum like never before." She said as Steven readjusted his grip so that he could keep on holding on to her and rubbing his hands against her delightfully smooth silky flesh. He gripped the boots to keep from moving and began to pound into her with no remorse. He loved seeing the lewd looks on her face as it seemed to light up in joy and pleasure as he plowed deeply into her. Steven was panting and he could feel Garnet teasing his cock and balls with every thrust into her tight pussy.

Garnet was whispering sweet nothings into his ear, making him harder and harder as time went on. He could hardly control himself.

"MMMM. Yes that's right. Look at how happy you are making her, you are turning her inside out with pleasure, her pussy has not been pounded like that for decades probably. You are such a good lover, you are so attentive. And I bet that you aren't even trying because you don't want to hurt her. You are such a good little boy Steven. That's right, I can feel your desire bubbling up. Pound yourself depely inside of her and let it all out. Cream pie that bitch with your goo and make her shiver in delight!"

Priyanka could hear what Garnet was planning and was dribbling and gibbering in delight as Steven was moving his cum covered dick even faster, anticipating the eventual explosion of his thick creamy goo deep inside of her slick slippery pussy.

Steven howled as he began to unload his load deep inside of her warm wet slick slippery pulsing pounded senseless snatch. Priyanka gasped and rolled her hips in delight as she gripped Steven closely to her bosom. She felt strange, warm, as if his dick was different from before. She felt...tighter...if that was possible...and younger somehow?

She gasped as her breasts began to ache, neither she nor Garnet noticed Steven's dick and jizz glowing slightly as he continued to pump in and out of her before bottoming out and a tiny after shock shaking his body mind and soul.

He nuzzled against her and then moved down, leaving a drool trail as he found her tit and latched on, sucking and nursing gently in delight. She gasped and something stranged happened, she felt herself leaking milk into his mouth. She shook her head, that couldn't be possible! Maybe all of this sex and stimulation was getting to her head...

He pulled away and gazed at Garnet who moved to doggy style, her favorite position. STeven grinned and got his second wind, his dick sticking straight ahead of him as he launched himself at the big reared delightfully horny bitch. He gripped her by the antlers and pulled her head back. Garnet gasped in delight before she felt him ram himself home, his cock filled her instantly to the brim.

Priyanka gazed in shock and amazemnt at the erotic sight before her. Her hands gripped her large breasts, sinking into the sinful flesh before her fingers found her sore worn out milk filled pussy. She stirred the cream sitting in there before entering herself with a joyfilled gasp. She arched her back and gazed in red faced wide eyed shock as Steven spanked Garnet's rear.

"That's right. Fuck that bitch. Screw her until she can't stand. Knock her up!" Priyanka cheered on from the sidelines before covering her mouth with her jizz covered hands in shock. What was she saying?

Garnet gazed over at her lover and grinned widely wiggling her big booty even more for her pleasure as it meant that Steven hit all of her good spots.

"Kinky. Someone is getting into this." Garnet said as the pounding that she was getting from the young stud seemed to have hypnotized Priyanka and Garnet, his cock working in and out of her tight juicy folds, moving faster and faster, gaining speed, getting to the point where he was going to blow his next load deep inside of the gem's tight twisting insides.

Garnet flung her head back and howeled like a deer in the middle of its musk mating season and felt as Steven gripped her fake antlers and plowed the reindeer dressed slut like no tomorrow. Steven groaned along with her, the weather outside was getting frightful but the fire that burned between the three was simply delightful.

 **Review. Not just this but my other stuff as well. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Review Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**

"Come on. Come on." Priyanka muttered to herself as the three of them moved through the snowie streets. It was hard to get anywhere when she could hardly see. They were only a few miles away from Steven's house and Priyanka could still see the house. She suppossed that they could always turn back sooner or later...but it was hard to admit that she was beaten by the weather of all things. It just made her mad and frustrated and she was kicking herself for not having left earlier so that she could get home and avoid any confusion.

Steven was sitting beside her in the passengers seat and patted her shoulder reassaurungly. SHe had no idea why he and Garnet had insisted that they come along with her when they didn't have their own way to get home. Garnet had just looked mysteriously off into the distance and Steven had said that he was worried about Priyanka getting stuck alone out there. She suppossed that made a certain amount of sense but it was still a tad strange.

She gulped and maneuvered around another icy patch.

"Careful there." Steven said nervously as he blew between his hands. It was very cold in the car and although she was trying her best Priyanka was a little worried about actually making it home in time for...well just about anything. In fact getting home at all was starting to seem like a bit of an impossibility at this time.

"I am being careful. Maybe we should pull over for a second before going up the hill." Priyanka said as she moved the car over. Garnet made a little tsk before shushing herself for some reason. She was grinning and blushing a little. Priyanka had no idea how the other woman was not freezing since it was so cold in the car. But she just seemed to enjoy getting out of the house and spending time with Priyanka and Steven.

Priyanka sighed as she parked the car. Suddenly a large gust of wind picked up and the three travellers gasped as what looked to be a mountain of snow fell to the earth and surrounded the entire car in a frigid igloo. The three exchanged concerned glances as Priyanka began to turn the key, revving and then flooding the engine before it pinged and eventually died on them.

"Uh oh." Steven said as he patted the cars dashboard and then looked around them. He unrolled a window and could just peek out over the snowy cliffs that surrounded them. He could also see the temple from where they were. It was just a bit hard to get to with all of the snow. He and Garnet would be able to get there without any trouble but with Priyanka being a human it might be a little bit harder on the slightly older woman.

"Well it looks like we are stranded." Steven said shivering and rolling the window back up. He wrapped his coat tighter around himself and grinned at the two women in what he hoped was a reassauring smile. Garnet smirked to herself as if she had planned it this way and that everything was going exactly as she had planned, which it very well might have been. It was hard to tell with her.

She shifted around and then placed the back of her hand onto Priyanka's forehead, reaching around and then snaking her other hand around to grab a good hand full of the mature womans bountiful breasts. They seemed...fuller somehow...more youthful and slightly bigger and heavier. Garnet smiled in delight at the discovery before turning to STeven and placing her hands on his thighs and then onto his forehead. She nodded in thought before gripping the sides of their chairs and suddenly pulling them back so that the two humans were looking up at the very authoratative gem.

"It seems that we are stranded. In a snowstorm in what is little more then a fridge. That leaves us with only one option for the two of you to keep from freezing to death. We are going to have to fuck for warmth." She finished with a nod and then gripped the sides of her jumsuit and within a second she had shredded her clothes, her amazing abs standign out and her nipples hard as shards of glass as she gazed down in joy and anticipation at the two lovers who were instantly blushing in shock and amazement.

Steven instantly popped a boner, the three of them could hear his pants stretching just by gazing up at her in shock and horniness.

"Really Steven? Didn't we just get done with fucking for a few hours?" Priyanka teased Steven who only shrugged and chuckled.  
"What can I say? I have one hell of a libido. Isn't that what you two absolutely love about me?" He said with a grin and fluttering his eyelashes playfully at Priyanka. She chuckled and squatted before gripping her shirt and jacket and quickly pulling it off. She gasped at the coldness of the car. She gulped and felt goose bumps start up and down her arms and legs, her nipples poking out sharply from her breasts, her boobs seemed to be shifting and shivering in the cold.

Steven was also quickly to pull his clothing off in anticipation. After all they were doing this not just for fun as they had been doing for the past few weeks they were also doing this for survival! It was up to Steven to fill the two women up to the brim with his cum in order to keep them nice and warm and safe from the biting cold!

Steven was naked within seconds. Priyanka was clambering around on top of Garnet as the two women tried to find a way where the three of them could comfortably fuck, after all it was sort of a small car and they were all pretty big...not just in height but also in the butt and the boob department. So if they weren't careful they might just get a cramp or break something.

Finally Steven found a good opening and gripped Garnet's hips before moving her around until her pussy jumped up and slide against Priyanka's the two women gasped as their nipples found each other and rubbed like rocks, flint and stone making a brief spark. Garnet gripped Priyanka's butt cheeks and warmed her hands, making them into two tiny balls of burning fire that she used to play Priyanka's ass cheeks like bongo drums. Priyanka gasped and moaned in delight before she gasped as Garnet gave the mother and wife's booty a firm spank hard enough to make her arch her back in joy and delight.

Steven gripped his shaft and angled it just right. He then plunged cock head first between the two gasping women. They moaned as the heat began to grow, the windows began to fog and drip with perspiration as his dick moved steadily between them, touching their bellies and begging for entrance. Garnet licked her lips in delight before she grabbed Priyanka from between the legs and spread them before practically kneeing Steven's cock shaft upwards so that it would plunge into its rightful place inside of Priyanka's eager dripping wet pussy.

Priyanka deserved to feel good, after all it wasn't often that you got fucked by your daughters best friend who was hung like a god damn bull! Steven moaned and began to pump himself faster, working up a good sweat as he went faster and faster. His hips working at double time. He groaned and bit his lip, he felt his legs shake and leaned down a little to sit on top of one of the seats. His hands reached around and he perched his feet on either side of Garnet's thick thighs and he hovered and squatted over the two women. He moaned in delight and went faster and faster, his hips working at overtime.

He groaned and gripped the sides of the car so that he could shift easier. He felt a lightness grow inside of him and soon he was hovering in space as he was fucking Priyanka practically dragging her up and off of Garnet, the only thing keeping her connected to the woman and her nice hot hands that were working over her toned body was Garnet's own powerful strength.

Garnet grinned in delight as she bit her lips. She felt like such a pervert and could feel the two big hipped women that lived inside of her shifting and touching themselves in delight as they watched Steven plow the gorgeous mother that hovered above her. Garnet grinned and gripped one of Priyanka's nipples and began to flick it, twisting and pinching it between her long sharp nails. The slight little biting pain made her cum on top of Steven's cock as it worked faster and faster out of her cunt.

She gasped and moaned, sweat was sticking to her back and making her hair go crazy, she could not believe what they were doing! Shouldn't they be doing something...besides...welll...fucking? That didn't make any sense! But her mind was starting to make her go dizzy...she moaned and panted, her face and tits absolutely and completely red with blushing. She felt like her nose might start bleeding in delight from getting pounded like a bitch in heat. She never really was a fan of doggy style much rather preferring missionary...but this was just as good, especially with his big hands gripping her hips and butt cheeks, making her into a remorseless fucked stupid cunt!

She felt like her entire body was only her ravaged pussy, her abused nipples and her lovingly caressed butt cheeks! She began to orgasm and then groaned as he spilled out of her, her cum following after his dick like her cum was a grey hound after a rabbit.

SHe smiled as Garnet's eyes widened and then her mouth dropped open in an oh shape! Garnet gripped onto Priyanka in delight and began to breath heavily in joy as Steven filled her up. Priyanka bit her lip...she wanted to make it nice and hot...and she also felt like she needed a bit of water...so salivia would have to do. She leaned forweards and took the lead by kissing Garnet. Steven smiled and moaned as his dick began to pump like an engine in and out of Garnet's extra soft extra warm pussy.

It felt a little looser compared to PRiyanka's tight yet slippery pussy. Probably because of how much room she had with her hips. She began to gasp and moan and groan in delight. She felt her legs go weak and she attempted to do some tongue wrestling with Priyanka but she was overwhelmed with the horniness of the mortal woman.

Garnet wondered if she would get stuck into some sort of cycle...but then Steven thrust upwards a little and touched a brand new part of her that had never been touched before and she began to lose her mind and orgasm like crazy. Steven could not take any more. His gem was glowing slightly as he pulled out of Garnet and sandwiched his dick between the two clasping desperate pussies and unloaded his delightful ball balm across the two's stomachs. The heat was reaching a fever pitch and the three moaned with their breaths hanging in the air.

Priyanka's eyes fluttered and she felt herself falling asleep on top of Garnet's nice squishy breasts...

Priyanka woke up briefly to find herself in Garnet's arms as they treked through the snow. And then one more time to hear STeven talking about sending a text to Connie on her phone saying that Priyanka would be snow bound at the hospital for a few days. Of course the implication of where she was really going to be during this snowstorm hung heavily in the air as she snuggled down in the pile of blankets that they had set up for her on Steven's bed. His cum drying on her belly.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Fashion Show chapter.**

Steven was sitting on his ass on the couch. It was a little sticky and saddle worn now since they had been pretty much fucking all over the house for the past few weeks. And he probably needed a new bed since he had been breaking it in so often with Garnet and PRiyanka, they were not small women, their asses and tits could add letters to the alphabet and could probably break the alphabet. So to say that the two of them were conventionally sized would be ridiculous. Not to mention that whenever they did fuck him on the furniture it would creak and groan and was like having all of their weight violently thrown onto the poor piece of furniture with no mercy.

Steven tapped his fingers nervously. They had been inside of Garnet's room for a long time now and he was worried that they might have started something without him, gotten overly excited and just gone to town while forgetting him. He wouldn't be surprised. Garnet could be rather forceful and forgetful when she got a hold of something that she liked. And she very clearly liked Priyanka. Almost to an uncomfortable degree.

But Garnet and PRiyanka had assaured him that since PEarl and Amethyst were stranded somewhere and there was a massive snowstorm taking place trapping all three of them in Steven's house until it cleared out enough for Priyanka to go home...the three of them were going to fuck like crazy sex starved lunatics. Which they sort of were. Steven was just glad that this little quickie that Priyanka had originally planned for this to be had transformed into a weekend of nonstop sexually liberating fun!

Steven shifted and shivered a little bit, it was rather chilly now that he was just sitting around in absolutely nothing at all. But Garnet and Priyanka had insisted upon it saying that they liked seeing him completely naked and thought that it would give them a better acess to his glorious crotch and massive hanging dick which had pretty much been hard for them for the past few days. He had just had a raging erection nonstop for days and days and he was probably suffering from mild blood loss but he did not care about that. He only cared that he got to slide his slippery cock deep inside of their glorious bodies.

He adjusted himself and spread his legs. He began to stand up when he heard the portal to the rest of the temple open up but his legs felt wobbly. Especially when the weird lights and pounding music began.

A hum filled the air as a speaker was tuned and then Priyanka cleared her throat nervously.

"Gentlemen and gentlemen. For your pleasure tonight. We have the glorious Garnet and the pussy popping Priyanka here to model for your pleasure. So get your boners ready and let's start this grooving show!" Priyanka announced before a spot light lit up the entire room. Steven felt his jaw drop as in stomped Priyanka. She had on a pure white cocktail dress that wrapped up from her ass to her tits, it left her back open and had a small diamond cut out around her belly button. Her breasts were just hardly contained in the dress and she moved with an ease and grace that was only allowed thanks to all of the excessive room in the hips. She had a slit that practically reached her belly and her thighs and a hint of her ass cheek was showing. She twirled for STeven's enjoyment and then practically bent in half with a hand on her knee and blew Steven a kiss causing him to yipe in enjoyment.

The music began to pick up and Garnet seemed to appear in mid air right beside Priyanka. The gem grinned and began to move her hips and body and afro to the music. Her dress was a firey red that matched perfectly with her spicey personality. She smirked and threw her shades off before practically bending over. While Priyanka's dress reached all the way down to her ankle's Garnet's stopped right at the swell of her butt cheeks. So half of her ass was out and hanging in the breeze. SHe did not seem to mind, it only covered around half of her tits too. Of course her's did not need as much assistance as PRiyanka's did with staying afloat.

Garnet's red diamond sequience dress dazzled Steven. He was practically blinded by the two sexually liberated women's intensity. He gulped and pulled nervously at the collar of his shirt and began to pant and drool in silent desperation for thier gorgeous bodies. The two women were not done teasing him yet though. Not by a long shot.

"Now that our fancy cocktail dresses are done...let's get to clubbing." Garnet said. Steven quirked an eyebrow and smiled while blushing, his dick was a raging rock hard slab of beef desperate for their warm entrances. He moaned in delight as Garnet gripped the sides of her dress and practically peeled her dress off of her.

PRiyanka mimicked Garnet attempting to catch up. It was easy for Garnet who had been keeping all of this horniness right beneath the surface for years and was ready to finally break free. But Priyanka was still slightly wrestling with the parts of her mind telling her that this was dark and twisted and wrong and that she needed to stop. But then she saw that Garnet had almost pulled the dress down to her hips and Priyanka knew that it was now or never.

SHe took a deep breath and exposed her young hung lover to her glorious body. Her breasts bounced slightly and the crop top that she was wearing kept her nice and tight. STeven gulped and absentmindedly began to rub at his shaft as he furiously gawked at the women.

Garnet had on a lace up front and back crop top with booty shorts that were practically made into a thong. The crop top was made out of a fine leather while the booty shorts were perfect for dancing and getting down and dirty.

Priyanka's on the other hand was a touch more conservative but not by much. Her shirt was practically see through and folded around her massive breasts making them stand out like torpedoes. Her booty shorts had a single word spread out across the two fine milfy ass cheeks.

SPICY

Garnet's also had a label but she had to practically dig it out of her ass crack.

THIRSTY

Steven was getting pretty thirsty as well mostly because these two women were so incredibly Spicy. He gulped and gasped as the music's tempo picked up again and they began to practically dance around each other. Garnet giving Priyanka little grinds and bumps and affectionate humps to her hips and thighs and running her hands up Priyanka's back and using just a bit of nail to get her to yelp in pleasure. Priyanka was not one to be left out and gave as good as she got. Giving Garnet's booty a good firm spank and taking a handful now and again, her fingers biting into the nice thick juicy butt cheeks. Garnet smiled and moaned in delight before giggling like a loon.

The music changed and the two broke apart as some sprinkles of water came from above dousing the two, however instead of dampening their lust it only acted like a kerosene that made them all the hornier. This was half of the fun, getting Steven hard and practically ready to burst without even having to touch him...it made them both feel oh so powerful and important. Priyanka grinned and winked at the young stud that she was fucking behind her husbands back. She had no idea that making a cuck of a man that she had sworn to live and love forever would feel so unbelieveably...good!

Steven's hand attempted to resist stroking himself but by diamond it was hard! He was so hard! He moaned in anguish before his cock seemingly without his control spasmed and stiffened and began to spray his seed like some sort of a firehose across the two horny women. Garnet's eyes lit up in joy as she spun around in his seed spray and PRiyanka gasped as it lashed across her tits and pussy.

"Oh my! Look's like our two top models just got a little dirty from the crowd!" Priyanka said in delight before wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Steven. He chuckled apologetically before Garnet snorted.

"There is no problem here! All we have to do is show off our next line. The lingerie line." With that she gripped the bottom of her shirt and unpeeled it with a wiggle to her body and a bounce to her hips. Making her glorious mouth watering ass jiggle and shake invitingly towards Steven. She threatened to slip in his cum but she kept her balance without any real trouble.

Soon Garnet stood before Steven in all of her practically nude glory. He gasped and moaned as his dick spasmed yet again out of pure unbridled animalistic lust for this glorious looking woman who had raised him! He wanted her so badly...Steven was practically drooling with delight and desire as Garnet shimmied and shook herself for his pleasure.

Her lingerie was very skimpy, hardly more then just red lace that clung to her. SHe was wearing a very tight fitting thong and a bra covered in heart shaped cut outs that exposed her delicious flesh for him. Steven was moaning and reached out only to find his hand full of PRiyanka's now practically bare tits. Her breasts were wrapped in a one piece blue bra that was more like one enormous rubber band that hugged her curves firmly yet gently. The young woman grinned and bounced her massive breasts against his firm hands as they caressed and gently squeezed her gorgeous glorious boobs that were threatening to spill outwards. He could see her nipples straining with all of their might to crack her bra strap open and get teased and squeezed by his eager fingers.

"This is the best fashion show ever." Steven breathed out in delight as his eyes lit up and he roamed up and down their bodies. Priyanka gasped as she felt a hand grip her butt cheek and then grab a hold of her thong strap and begin to play with it, forcing a part of it to go into her snatch and between her pussy lips, giving her one hell of a case of camel toe. She moaned and bit her lip as she shivered up and down before gripping her own tit to play with herself unashamedly in front of her two generous lovers. Who merely encouraged the debauchery that she had fallen into.

"So glad that you are turned on by this darling." She said the pet name practically dripping off of her mouth like honey. Priyanka had taken to calling Steven loving little pet names normally reserved for husbands and lovers since now he sort of technichally was hers. Not to mention it gave her a sick sadistic thrill to call Steven 'honey' 'Dear' 'darling' and 'king elephant cock' when she just called her husband Doug.

Priyanka shimmied in her underwear blushing like a crazy little virgin, she always felt so incredibly turned on when she was this exposed in front of him. It didn't help that Steven had a habit of staring in shock and horny amazement. Which she couldn't entirely blame him for. After all she was hot as hell and incredibly sexy and down for some good rough fucking.

"Well well well...I think that our little Steven is just fit to burst from happiness." Garnet said with a grin as she bumped out a hip and gripped Priyanka forcefully by the rubber band of her thong to pull her closer so that the two older sexually liberated women could grind and press their breasts against each other. Thier nipples almost poking out of their tops and rubbing at each other, stimulating them even more and forcing them into a greater frenzy of lust and desire that was probably going to send them right over the top.

"I think that it is about time for our greatest unveiling yet for this little fashion show Garnet." Priyanka said with giddy anticipation. She felt like such a horny little vixen and was practically bouncing on her heels with anticipation. Garnet smiled and lovingly rubbed the younger woman's head before she gripped the front of her bra.

Steven gasped as Priyanka grabbed Garnet's in response and with a pulling of fabric and a long loud rip the two women tore their bra's off of the other woman's large bouncy tits. Priyanka's were much much larger then Garnet's practically the size of the woman's breast's and head put together. And rivaled Garnet's booty for sheer mass alone. Not to mention that Priyanka's boobs were also as soft as silk and felt like they were full of milk and threatening to leak at any given moment (Of course Steven knew this was not going to happen. After all a woman's milk only came in when she was going to have a baby!)

Steven oggled the women in delight. They had moved their hands down to the other's ass cheeks, gripped the thongs and with a might tug were undressed. STeven blinked and cocked his head in confusion. He knew Garnet moved fast but he didn't know that she was fast enough to put up a curtain and then tear it down with her and Priyanka now clad in sling bikini's that hugged each and every curve of them. In fact the bikini's were so tiny and tight that the strings resembled guitar cords.

Priyanka was playing with her's a little, there was no techinichal top, just two thin straps that hardly kept her nipples in, let along her big fat boobies. Garnet's looked as if they had no bottoms, but that was just because her ass was so large and jiggly that it practically wiggled out of them.

"I need to be inside of you." Steven moaned in semi crazed delight. If he didn't get his dick taken care of soon then he was going to burst a blood vessel!

"Oh my Priyanka, as a doctor I think that it is your job to take care of this horny little man's pecker." Garnet said teasing PRiyanka again before rubbing up and down her sweaty shiny side and giving little playful pinches and slaps. Priyanka took a deep breath before spaking Garnet's big wide bottom in response sending ripples through the gem's body.

"I think that would be a great idea Garnet. Let's show this stud just how naked and dirty we can get." Priyanka said breathlessly and a bit robotically. After all she had just learned the lines that Garnet had given her. The two women turned to Steven, bent over with their breasts straining with desire and needy freedom. Then Steven's and Garnet's eyes bulged in amazement as Priyanka spilled out of her swimsuit and the rest fell to the floor, her boobs were much wider then her shoulders so once her straps slide across them they were off. Her ankles crossed and she bit her lip in embarassment.

She and Garnet were only wearing pasties over their nipples, and their underwear was smaller, hardly the size of dental floss. Steven's hands were both on his shaft as he stared in drooling delight at the two now bare naked ladies.

"Please." He whimpered out unable to take the teasing any longer. Garnet and PRiyanka smirked before the two almost completely naked women both reached down and rested one hand on each thigh and one hand on the top of his dick shaft.

"Just one last thing darling."  
"You are doing so good Steven." Garnet purred in delight as the snow continued to fall on the house. The two turned so their thick thighs and big butts were towards Steven. The music picked up and the two were soon twerking like no tomorrow. Garnet's ass cheeks were practically grazing across Steven's shaft as Priyanka's breasts hung heavy and firm between her legs. She knew that she could not take Garnet in the ass department so she had to get creative.

As the music really began to bounce and Steven was gasping and moaning and turning into a shivering wreck Priyanka turned right around, her breasts brushed right across the tip of his cock head and she caught his lips with hers. She gripped his chest and gave his pecs a strong grope as she kissed him deeply. Her nipple pasties rubbed against his cock head and began to peel off. Her erect nipples began to push even harder until both stickers came right off.

Garnet grinned as she casually snapped the dental floss like thong off of PRiyanka and pressed her forwards until Priyanka's dripping wet pussy was rubbing up and down Steven's cock getting him even bigger and harder much to everyone's shock and enjoyment. They didn't know that it was even possible for him to get even bigger or harder then it already was. It shouldn't have been physically possible!

Priyanka gasped into Steven's mouth as she felt his hands grip her booty and give it a squeeze and pull her closer until her pussy was riding him up and down making his dick nice and slippery. He moaned into her mouth and felt Garnet press forwards needfully against Priyanka until she was twisting the woman's nipples and yanking on her large tits like they were udders eager for some milking.

"I think that Steven has been incredibly patient. And it looks like you won the little twerking contest. So you get his dick inside of your pussy. Riding you, stretching you, reshaping you into his women...but I'm not going to be left out." Garnet hissed into Priyanka's ear as she bit Priyanka's neck like a lioness and spanked her ass. Garnet pressed Priyanka's head downwards so that she was now sucking on Steven's neck so that Garnet could get a taste of his delicious lips.

Steven moaned and then gasped as he gripped Priyanka underneath the thighs and Garnet grabbed her by the butt cheeks. Together the two lifted her up and slapped her down his dick, spanking it right inside of her. Priyanka gasped and held onto Steven while huffing loudly.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" She breathed out in happiness, tears welling up in her eyes as she could no longer hold herself back. She began to bounce harder and faster as she buried her head into Steven's neck. She then stiffened when she felt something pressing agaisnt her ass. Garnet grinned as she held the double sided dildo and slowly fed it into Priyanka's tightening ass hole.

Garnet moaned in happiness as her cunt massaged the hunk of gem technology that was wearing her down. It was not Steven's dick but she thought that it was an okay substitute. She began to hump forwards into Priyanka.

"Oh look at that Steven. Isn't she cute when she gets double teamed. Pounded out like she is some sort of a wanton shameless creature? She is so lovely." She rubbed her hands up and down Priyanka's back and booty causing the woman to gasp with every pinch and spank. Steven grinned and picked Priyanka's face out of his neck by cupping her chin.

"She is gorgeous." He said in drooling satisfaction. He could not believe how good she felt wrapped around him. He might just melt from desire and pure unbridled joy. He kissed her firmly and lovingly on the lips. His tongue darting down her throat and wrapping his tongue around hers and sucking it into his mouth. His fingers dancing across her back as Garnet remoreslessly pounded her from behind.

The three had been teasing each other for so long that they could not hold themselves back any longer. With loud moans all in perfect unison they orgasmed loudly and backs arching and Steven's balls emptying with a powerful glowing pink load directly into Priyanka's womb. He huffed and panted in joy and blinked as Priyanka collapsed on top of him in happiness.

Garnet grinned as she peeled Priyanka off of Steven's slippery cock and set her beside him within kissing distance on the couch.  
"Don't fall asleep just yet. It's my turn now." Garnet growled sauciliy, Steven instantly got hard again and was all ready for the next round as his hands sunk into Garnet's big fat booty and Priyanka began wordlessly touching her pussy. She felt like she was high on cloud nine as she watched Steven ram himself in and out of Garnet with reckless abandonment. She grinned and fell asleep to the sounds of their wet sloppy mating.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**

Steven grinned as the armor clanked against him, his last opponent was gasping in the dirt as Steven readjusted the lance that he had used to knock him off of his horse. The crowd was going wild as he raised his fists in victory. It had been a long hot hard day at the medival themed faire. But it had been worth it.

Especially since the queen was such a complete and total knock out. Priyanka sat on her throne beside Doug who was the king of the faire and Connie who was their princess. It had been a sort of fluke also because they needed more actors for the set and Connie had volunteered a lot to actually make sure that the faire happened. She was such an adorable little nerd sometimes. It was great.

Steven wasn't complaining though. He got to check out Priyanka and Connie in their tight fitting costumes and frills. Priyanka's clothes were very purple and tighter around her massive bossom compared to her ass where it flared out in large waves of fabric and made her bottom all the more impressive. She had a tightly wrapped bodice that forced her breasts to go against gravity all the more. She had on a fancy crown and was cheering along with the rest of them.

Steven rubbed the good luck token that she had given him. To most people it looked like a scrap of cloth but for those who looked very closely they might just be able to realize that it was actually a pair of panties expertly wrapped and hidden so that it could pass as a token. Steven sauntered up and bowed before the thrones that the three sat on majesticaly. He grinned and waved to Connie who was practically blushing and gushing and clapping her hands excitedly. Doug was dronning on and on over a big speech that he had planned out for the entire occassion.

Most of it painstakingly researched so that all of the historical facts would be just right. Steven didn't really care about any of that though and was much more interested in checking out how Priyanka seemed to be grinning wickedly towards him and raising a knowing eyebrow. She bit her lip before tapping her chin and then snapping her fingers at a passing worker.

She was actually really getting into the entire roleplaying section of the faire and was almost having the time of her life with it. She smiled as the pen and ink and parchment came. Steven was aceepting the prize from Doug during his ridiculously long winded discussion on chivilary and how no true knight would ever disrupt his king and so on.

Steven got a kiss on the cheek by Connie and by Priyanka at the same time causing him to blush and giggle. He looked down at his hand and found a note had been thrust into his palm by the older incredibly good looking woman. He pulled it open the moment that he got away from everyone else and smiled to himself.

* * *

 **"** Hello?" Steven called into the queens tent. Each of the actors had receieved their own personal place to unwind between shifts and this tent was a large fancy one for Priyanka. It almost looked exactly like a real queens medival tent. He gulped and wiped at his cheek and chin and lips and then sniffed the air as he realized that there was some incensce burning to give the room a slightly smoky and very nice atmosphere.

"Is anyone in here?" Steven called in confusion before he heard a whistle cut through the smoke. He turned and gulped at the sight before him. Sitting on a chest and wearing some new wench clothing was Priyanka. She had a tankard of ale pressed against her large breasts. IF the queen outfit left little to the imagination then this one left even less. She grinned and gazed up and down at her knight in shining armor, a very loud ping echoed through the tent as Steven became as hard as a boulder and caused Priyanka to throw back her head and laugh merriliy.

"Well clearly I think we both know that you are excited to see me." She said in a sultry excited tone of voice, she admired his chiseled frame, he wore his armor incredibly well it hung tightly on him and made him seem even stronger then he already was if that was even possible.

Steven grinned as he wandered forwards until he was standing between her legs and spread them with his knees his blush deepening as she licked her lips and gazed up at the younger man hungriliy.

"You are so hot." Steven said causing her to laugh and her breasts to bounce in a very inticing way. She stood up and rested her hands on the young mans shoulders before wrapping a leg behind his back and pulling him forwards.

"Show me then oh fair knight. Show your gracious queen just how beautiful you think she is!" She gasped as Steven gripped her perky ass and pulled her close crashing their lips together as he breathed outwards in lust. Her tits were smashed to the cold armor as he moaned into the kiss, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth as he began to spread her legs.

"Yes. Yes my gorgeous glorious knight. Ravish your queen. You won. Now take your prize." She said in joy and happiness as Steven chuckled and gripped the rough leather between them before he began to unwrap her like an enormous present.

"I thought that you were suppossed to be a tavern wench. Eager for a knight to service her." He said with a good natured chuckle before he got a light smack on the cheek and a stern tongue clicking as she shook her finger beneath his nose.

"Oh no no no. Trust me sir Steven. I am all queen." She said as she gripped the front of her shirt and crudely pulled it open, her large gravity defying breasts popped forwards and bounced against him, her nipples briefly flicking his nose before settling in front of him. Steven licked his lips and felt his hands grip her firm butt cheeks all the harder.

Priyanka's eyes widened as she realized that something was scratching at her leg. His member was harder then the armor that he was wearing, he was actually starting to tent his fucking armor forcing it forwards and breaking the metal. He moaned in delight and need. He then growled like an actual wild knight from a story before he grabbed her hips and took a firm hand full of her dress.

He soon removed the silk made fabric with a steady pull and left her standing in nothing at all. She had been looking forward to this and clearly had not worn any underwear. Not even a thong. It had been a risk as she could have accidentally orgasmed while rubbing her thighs together in delight while watching him joust and fight for her honor...but this was well worth it.

She kissed him again before she whispered in his ear, lightly biting it.

"I want to give your scepter a kiss. So let's see it my darling knight." Steven nodded happiliy before he reached for his pants and then struggled out of his armor, tossing it all away eagerly. He didn't want to wait at all! Her blow jobs with her nice thick juicy lips were one of the greatest feelings in the world. He moaned as she tenderly kissed down his gloriously chiseled abs and chest as she moved downwards steadily and hypnotically towards her destination. She finally arrived at his shaft and took it in her hand. She grinned as she squeezed it, it was just so large and heavy. It was like cradling a python in her hand. It even seemed to move like the predatory snake, waiting to pounce at any moment.

She grinned and bit her lip before practically unhinging her jaw and engulfing his dick in her mouth. She moaned in delight as she began to bob and slurp along his dick, making it nice and slippery and ready for her eager horny tight pussy. She felt as if she had aged down actually and was more like an oversexed teenager but with the libido and knowledge of a woman of her more mature years. And both libido and knowledge were large.

She gulped down his shaft, holding it up partially and moaning loudly, her moans filled the tent along with the sloppy sloshing of spit and full nuts. Steven was already ready to blow his load but he held back, knowing that she might be able to hide an orgasm inside of her, but not if he ruined her gorgeous mouth and face, make up and hair.

He smiled as he petted her head and face. She was smiling goofiliy and groggiliy upwards at her glorious knight. He looked so handsome and powerful when she was looking up at him. She moaned and felt her entire mind start swimming with pictures of their glorious secret sexual life together, fucking like rabbits, all over the world, with all sorts of positions and kinky situations tossed in. It was a glorious lovely situation. And she loved every last second of it. Every last incredibly sexy second.

"Man look at you. So pretty. You have no idea. My queen, my glorious darling queen, you are too good for this kingdom. Run away with me on adventures that would blow your mind as I plow you like you've never been plowed before." Steven practically begged her for release his shaft starting to vibrate and shake and quiver around her throat. She gripped his balls and squeezed them tightly and lovingly as she felt his leg like dick start to grow hard and restless and eager to fill her actual hole.

She pulled away with a gasp as she groggiliy and cock drunkenly looked up at him and smacked her lips. Her eyelids were half closed and she was smiling and moaning in delight.

"Oh my glorious knight in shining armor. mmmmm...take me away from here. Spirit me away on your might steed and take me to be your consort. I would not miss this stuffy old court and a tent is only full when you have someone such as you within it." Steven was practically blushing as he picked Priyanka up and stepped over the ruins of her clothing to the pile of pillows set up.

They would probably be a little aromatic and look a tad tosseled but then again there was no hay to roll in so it didn't really matter all that much. A roll in the pillows would be much better anyway.

Steven gasped and moaned as he picked her up, placed her down, aimed himself and spread her knees so that he could enter her. Her dripping wet entrance was practically begging him in. He gasped and moaned before he pressed their foreheads together.

"My queen you are practically sucking me in! You are so good! So tight! So thick!" He moaned in delight before pulling his hips upwards and outwards before slamming himself home. Priyanka moaned and bit her lip in embarassment.

"D-don't say perverted things like that my glorious golden knight! Just make love to me like there is no tomorrow! Your queen demands it!" She said proudly and deviantly. Steven shrugged before he decided to give her everything that he had. He pulled back his cock head just spreading her entrance and then plunged deeply and powerfully into her. Making Priyanka pause and then need to scream. She had to either scream in joy and pure unfiltered pleasure like a wild animal in the middle of its fertile heat cycle, or she would scream out his name and then everyone in the greater area would know their dirty little secret.

The cry of pleasure echoed around them as she found herself encased in a bright pink bubble that kept the noise trapped. Steven smiled and tapped the side.

"Neat huh? I just learned that they are sound proof. So be as loud as you want. I like that." He said as he leaned down and captured one of her nipples before rubbing the other against his face, giggling at the surprised and overjoyed look upon Priyanka's face. She moaned and breathed in his scent deeply as his shaft plunged triumphantly into the queens personal treasure chambers. He moaned and gasped before gripping her and she his shoulders.

They moved backwards until she was planted on his lap and could ride her living throne as long and hard as she wanted, making him into an eager moaning wreck. Steven was practically gibbering out praise for Priyanka making the older more mature women grin happiliy downwards at the young man. It always did her mind good to know that she could turn him into a drooling desperate mess just as much as he could affect her.

"Oh my my darling little boy...I think that I might have just broken my knight!" She cried out before Steven smirked and gripped her hips, he thrust upwards and pushed downwards bouncing her all the faster and causing her tits to practically fly into a speed faster then light, leaving behind a faint smear of the large glorious milf jugs.

Priyanka gasped as Steven played her ass like bongos and her tits bounced like a strippers cans. She could not believe just how wonderful it felt! Her entire being was wrapped around his cock, her sense of power and worth and desire and lust was all concentrated on the wild desires of this one incredibly horny young man.

"Oh I think that I will slay whatever it is that ails you oh my sweet gorgeous glorious queen!" Steven shouted out very happily as he moaned and felt her slippery canal practicaly beg for his seed. Her womb was even massaging his meat, his dick was so large and long that it was practically causing her belly to jut out with how fast and furiously his eager thrusts were coming. He had to move as fast as this, if he fucked her any slower then he worried that the pleasure might fade out.

And he certainly did not want that to happen. He gripped her all the harder, his fingers biting into the sides of her hips as he began to moan louder and louder. Priyanka was bouncing up and down his slippery fat cock like she was on a roller coaster ride. Her hair fell out of the tight bun that she had and drifted down her sides. She had worn it to look more authentic, but Steven liked it more when it was loose and flowing everywhere. That way he was able to play with it and have some fun!

Her pussy was practically on fire as it wrapped and warped itself to fit his slippery sliding shaft. His dick was even twitching and mashing at her insides so that they felt all the better. Priyanka was breathing heavily, her eyes were starting to close and she moaned out in joy and pleasure.

Steven ran his hands up the gorgeous milfs body and cupped her breasts to rub at her nipples with his thumbs. They were so big and pointy, they reminded him of tiny little pleasure nubs.

He grinned goofiliy before he felt his balls start to strain, he had been holding himself back for what felt like hours. He felt Priyanka moan and shift as her orgasm began to surge up. Steven gripped her hard and slammed her down to his base as his twitching python like dick seemed to swell to impossible sizes and even had a tiny bit of gem glow activate for some reason. Steven didn't know why, he also didn't think that it was all too important.

He was much more concerned about getting off inside of Priyanka. He moaned as he began to mark her as his. Her fingers cupped his large impressive chest muscles and lovingly caressed them with a wide fucked out smile on her face. He felt her orgasm make a mess of his lap and shaft. And he intended to return the favor except deep deep inside of her. He moaned and arched his back as he began to pump and pump and orgasm and his thick hot messy cum filled her up to the brim.

Her poor abused womb almost instantly felt better the moment that his cum began to splash into her, filling her up with his thick heavy wads. Steven leaned forwards to kiss her hard on the mouth. His smile was infectous and soon she was grinning just as widely and bawdly. She could not believe just how wonderful it felt to get cream pied. It was always a pleasent surprise at how good and full and complete she felt after every last one of their rigirous fuck sessions.

The two lovers remained in that position with his dick firmly clamped inside of her pussy slightly spasming and sending a few more droplets to splash in the ocean of cum cooling inside of her fucked worn out body.

Steven didn't know if he would be able to even think for a few hours let alone move anytime soon. Then the tent flap flew open and Garnet came striding in. Her wide hips practically threatened to split her dress, which already had a split in the side leading all the way up to her waist. Her white blouse had a scarf wrapped around it and she held a tankard of ale in each hand.

"Something for your thirst. And for the next round." She said as she took a deep sip and wiggled her eyebrows at the two. Priyanka had collapsed onto Steven's chest and gazed at Garnet with dulled fuck stupid eyes.

"But...how?" She whispered out in exhaustion. Garnet smiled and walked over before shoving a drink into both of their hands and tipping it to their worn out thirsty lips.

"Future vision. Now get your energy back. I want some too."

 **"Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Review. Next thing up soon.**

Steven breathed deeply where he was laying back on his bed, he could not move, he could not think. He could not seem to do anything at all. IT was too hot! There was a heat wave in effect and a heat advisory warning. Telling everyone to stay indoors and to avoid going directly into the sun.

And it sort of worked for a lot of people. But not Steven. The air conditioner in his house was broken so it was just like being in one enormous furnance. He gulped and rolled over and kicked off his shoes and shirt. He had no idea why he kept them on for so long. It wasn't like he had to hide anything.

The only people around were Garnet and Priyanka. Priyanka's family was out of town at some sort of a learning retreat, while the other gems were busy hiding out in their rooms in order to escape the heat. So the only people in the main living area were Steven, Priyanka, and Garnet.

"Why aren't we at your house again Priyanka?" Steven called down over the side of his landing to where the brown skinned doctor was laying on his sofa softly panting and fanning herself. The milf laughed huskiliy before she rolled over and gazed up towards where she heard his voice.

"Because there is work being done on it, all of the lights and running water are off. So I have to stay here for at least a week. Then when Doug and Connie get back I move back in." She said casually as she breathes out slowly and gently before rolling her eyes.

"But if I knew that it was going to be this hot and humid I would have probably brought some lemonade or something. I have no idea how you live like this."  
"Normally we cool down in the ocean." Garnet responded from where she was lounging on the kitchen tile, leaning against the firdge and gazing at the other two over her sunglasses with a casual smirk.  
"But it's too hot to even try that...although I bet that when it cools down enough we could try some skinny dipping." Garnet flirted, only to get semi excited groans of agreement in response. Garnet frowned in annoyance. She was really hoping for some more fun sexy time with Priyanka and Steven since the doctor and mother had moved in. Priyanka was spending more and more time around the house that she was practically becoming a fixture, and a good outlet for the gems sexual frustrations.

But if all they were going to do was moan and complain about the heat...

Then Garnet got the best idea, she grinned giddiliy before she stood up and flicked her gems three times. If all they were going to do was complain about the heat, then she was going to give them some really kick ass heat...and hopefully a good way to cool down.  
"MMMM. You know all of these extra layers are becoming a real drag..."Garnet moaned out softly as she slowly shape shifted and reverse summoned her clothing away. She stood in the kitchen in all of her nude glory. Completely ignoring the rest of the room. She didn't even seem to care that Pearl or Amethyst could walk in at any moment. Then again what did she care?

After all those two were going to learn about their crazy lust filled adventures at some point or another. Garnet smirked when she caught PRiyanka's eye. The medical doctor grinned and gasped, popping her lips and snuggling against the comfortable couch. She knew what Garnet was playing at...and she wanted in.  
"Oh wow. I think that you have the right idea Garnet." Priyanka said playfully as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and quickly peeled it off, she threw off her tights and it joined her tshirt on the floor along with her socks and shoes and then her purple bra and lace panties. Garnet smirked and turned to the fridge. She opened it up and bent way over, beginning to rummage through it as she hummed and wiggled her nice fine broad ass one way and then another.

She reached back and gave herself a nice smack on her meaty behind. She stood back up and paused, posing with her hand on the fridge before grinning widely. She caught a glimpse of the future, and it was very good.

"Now tell me Dr Priyanka...sweating is good for you right? It cools you down during really hot days." Garnet said breathlessly. Priyanka swiveled around so that she was now on her back and twisting a nipple while playing with her puffy excited and slightly wet pussy lips.  
"Oh yes indeed Garnet. It is so important to get some sort of exercise even when it is hot. It can really help you out." Garnet grinned widely when she finally found just what she needed. She grinned to herself before turning around and presenting them to Priyanka who grinned wickedly.

Steven wondered what his two lovers were talking about down there. They seemed to be pretty into whatever it was. He heard a couple of gasps and eager whispers as he closed his eyes and smiled. Activities that caused sweating. Yeah he could think of a few. He sighed and then gasped when he felt something incredibly cold and shockingly wet danced across his chest and over a nipple.

He opened his eyes in shock and smiled at the sight before him.

Priyanka was on his left and Garnet on his right. Each armed with a tray of ice cubes. Garnet was sucking on one expertly. Moving her nice big lips over it to shape it into a sharp point. Priyanka was rubbing her bare extra large, salt shaker sized nipples with raw ice. She was blushing and making excited little squeaks every time that she rubbed against her most sensitive nipple tip.

Steven gasped as they rubbed their cold hands across his stomach and paused on his belly button gem. They played the ice over it again and again before skating the pleasently cool objects back to his nipples. He shivered as Garnet rubbed the back of his neck. He never knew that something so cool and cold could simultaneously be so...hot...

And it only got hotter when Priyanka cautiously took some into her mouth, gripped a cube between her teeth and began to run it up and down his chest. Steven gazed in wide eyed and open mouth shock at the sight. Priyanka was blushing uncontrollably at what she was doing. This was something that a sexually liberated high schooler would do. Not a respectable doctor and mother to a gorgeous young lady. But she felt a thrill rising in her as she continued to do it. She gulped and moaned, her spit falling down the sides.

Steven moaned and opened his mouth in shock. He felt his underwear get pulled roughly down and tossed to the side. Garnet grinned at him with a mouth positively stuffed full of ice chips. She grinned at him, her cheeks puffing out as she mouth downwards, breathing heavily until she reached his long thick junk, it stuck up like a fat tree. Steven gulped as Garnet opened her mouth impossibly wider and then seemed to swallow his shaft. She bobbed upwards so that only his cock head was still in her mouth, then went down again.

Garnet began to pleasure his long hard tool and Steven gasped and moaned in delight. He could not believe how amazing it felt! She was so cold! But her mouth was also so soft! He felt like he might just break if this went on much longer! In fact he figured why shouldn't he? Steven smiled as his balls tigtened up, he was covered in thick bands of sweat and was balling the bedsheets in his hands. He moaned and arched his back taking Garnet and Priyanka by surprise. He shoved himself all the way inside of Garnets full mouth and began to explode inside of her.

Garnet gasped as the ice melted around his boiling hot spunk as her mouth became flooded with delicious watered down cum. She felt as if she was drinking a nice potion of Steven juice. Which she sort of was. It was a cool cocktail that came directly from her favorite cock! She moaned and felt her wide ass cheeks begin to tighten up and she positively exploded onto the bed.

Steven and Priyanka exchanged amazed looks as Garnet was reduced to a gasping mess in the middle of her orgasm.  
"Whoa. All of that lady cum just from drinking your spunk! You must be proud Steven." Priyanka said in amazement as Garnet fell face first against his shaft and balls and weakly held up a thumbs up to show that she was still okay.

Steven smiled as he flipped himself around and placed Priyanka onto her back. She gasped as she felt some ice cubes dribbled down the arch of her back and get caught between her own ample butt cheeks. She groaned and grimaced and looked up at Steven in eager anticipation as he angled his simultaneously stone cold and lave hot cock up with her entrance. Priyanka's slit was burning hot with the fires of a million suns bursting. Her lust was overwhelming and she felt as if she might just pass out from heat exhaustion.

She gulped as Steven's warm lips caught her cold ones and his cock slipped into her eager pussy. Their sweaty bodies seemed to mold each other as Steven grinned and began plowing powerfully into her. Priyanka gasped and moaned she was practically hiccuping with every thrust that Steven gave her pleasure wracked body. She moaned and graoned. Her massive tits bouncing and she reached around to cup Steven's broad masculine back. But Steven pulled away. Keeping her firmly in missionary position.

Steven then decided to try something out. He grabbed her legs and with a practiced swoop moved them backwards so that they were behind her head before she could even call out. Priyanka gasped and struggled for a moment before she felt how much deeper he was all of a sudden.

"Oh my diamond Steven!" PRiyanka shouted at the top of her lungs as he began to press downwards on her, she never knew that she could move this way! She felt limber and loose like a piece of clay. "Steven you drive me nuts! Please screw me! Pleasure me with that red hot fire truck cock!" Priyanka growled as Steven was happy to oblige.

In fact his hands left her cold hands embrace and wandered to a few stray ice cubes. He picked them up and began moving them counter clock wise around Priyanka's big fat nipples, over the swell of her breasts and around her nice trim waist. Priyanka gasped and groaned, her eye lids fluttered and she was gasping. The temperature in the room was so severe that she could actually see her breath! She moaned as steam practically billowed off of wherever the ice cube met her burning hot skin.

She needed relief! And Steven was more then happy to provide it to the needy desperate big titted milf. He gripped her firmly by the nipples and twisted them as his cock began to piston in and out all the faster. The ice was melting in between their hot eager bodies. Garnet frowned in annoyance, no way was she going to be let out. With steam billowing from her mouth she crawled forwards like an incredibly horny dragon. She got between their two moving parts, their genitals mashing together into a pleasureable wine. She breathed out softly, a cooling breeze moved over the two causing Steven to tense and if it was even possible make his rod all the harder.

Priyanka moaned loudly as she orgasmed. The sweat poured off of the two lovers as Steven arched his back and twisted slightly to get Priyanka off again and again as his own overwhelming orgasm rocked her to the core. The bed springs squakwed in protest at the abuse that they were taking from the amazonians rolling and fucking on them without a care in the world.

STeven didn't even think on protection anymore, he didn't even really care all that much. Plus Priyanka looked so cute whenever she got cream pied, it was definitely worth it for that if not for anything else. Garnet smiled happiliy as she ran her hands over their sweat covered backs. The bed sheets were stained with ice cubes and cum and sweat.

"Now how about a nice cool dip in the ocean to wash off?" Garnet offered as Steven hoped up with the energy that was matched only by his overwhelming libido, Priyanka was much slower and moved on shaky legs that matched her shaky fucked out grin. She wiped her hair backwards from her sweaty salty brows. And received a loving kiss from Steven and then Garnet who decided to ruin the mood by giving her a lick there.

She frowned before laughing and giddiliy chasing the two loving teases out to the surf. They did not care that they were naked and that anyone could watch and see their glorious proud firm yet supple and inticingly jiggly bodies. They splashed without a care into the lapping waves, that washed over them, they splashed swam and laughed before retiring back to the beach house to sleep in a nude sweaty sticky wet pile. The heat and their exhaustion completely forgotten.

 **Review. Next thing up soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Not just for this but for any of the stories.**

Priyanka grinned to herself as she checked her clock for maybe the sixth time in as many minutes. She finally decided that it was close enough and it wasn't going to get any later. This had to be the craziest most dangerous thing that any of them ever did. And she was all for it. She quickly got out of the car and walked around to the trunk that she popped open.

Garnet instantly sat up and stretched before clambering out. She popped her back and wiggled her booty and rolled her shoulders to get all of the knots out.  
"Is he still sleeping?" Priyanka asked nervously. Garnet looked back into the trunk before nodding.  
"Out like a light." Garnet said simply before she reached down and pinched his cheek. "At least it means he is well rested for when we get started."

Garnet pulled back out and looked over at Priyanka with a smirk. "Plus this might just give us a few minutes head start. Want to get changed? I'll set his phone alarm."

Priyanka smiled before nodding happiliy. She grabbed the side of her tight tight tight pants and eagerly wiggled out of them. Garnet quickly removed Steven's phone from his pocket, set an alarm and placed it beside him. She then grabbed a piece of paper from Priyanka's front seat and rapidly scribbled out a note for him.

She then snapped her fingers and was instantly changed into her clothing for the evening. The two women gazed lovingly and longingly at their hardly clothed bodies before taking each others hands and walking proudly and with a swing in their hips under the enormous sign, they grinned and rapidly ran underneath the massive sign and to the assorted pens ahead. The entire place was black with the crowds gone and the lights off. Perfect for what the trio had in mind.

Steven snuffled in his sleep and sat up as his alarm went off. He shook his head and rubbed his chest. He missed the comforting heat of Garnet and the feeling of her nice warm booty pressed up against him. She had practically become a security blanket or a secondary teddy bear for him to spoon while he slept.

He clambered out of the trunk and found a note pinned to his shirt. He pulled it off and grinned. The girls had gone ahead of him and were waiting for him. Now all he had to do was get changed. He grinned and removed his pants and shirt. Underneath he was wearing a pair of underwear that was covered in organe and black tiger print stripes.

He was going to get to be the hunter tonight. And he could hardly wait. Not even waiting for another second the young breeding stud sprinted underneath the sign and into the awaiting darkness. He looked up at it to read what it said.

THe Beach City Zoo.

Then he was under it and sprinting with all of his might. The hunt was on, he wondered who exactly had come up with this honest to god insanely sexy and downright crazy plan. It was probably either a Garnet or Priyanka idea, Steven had not come up with anything for them to do for a little while. Honestly he did not care that much, as long as he got to fuck their sexy bodies he really had no complaints. It was all good for him.

He smiled and ran in, he sniffed and closed his eyes. He then realized how stupid that was and jumped with all of his might and began flying through the air. He looked everywhere. He finally landed with an oof in a small watery exhibit. He looked at the sleeping crocodile before jumping right back out to continue his searching.

He hummed and rubbed his chin before he finally saw something unusal running around in the zebra exhibit. He came down with a crash and a smile at the sight. Standing in the herd of wild zebra's was Garnet. She had on a leopard print loin cloth and tube top that practically squeezed her tits upwards and outwards, making them appear incredibly larger then normal. Her booty cheeks spilled on either side of her small loin cloth. He could practically see her delicious looking cunt.

Garnet posed with a raised arm and a hand on her waist before grinning and popping out her hips. One and then the other. Her leopard print cloth rustled and she grinned and growled at the young stud.

"Well? You first have to catch me my little lion." She said before turning around and sprinting through the herd. Steven narrowed his eyes so that he could keep track of her and raced after the gorgeous woman. She was definitely not making this easy. She wanted him to work for his lovemaking. And he was going to work at it.

He ran and jumped over the zebra herd and flew through the air. He yelped and dodged a giraffee that must have been lost and slowly spiraled to the ground before cutting off Garnet's exit. She did not slow down...instead she sped up and launched herself right over him with a smirk. She landed on the other side of him and winked knowingly.

"You're going to have to do much better then that lover." She teased before she hopped over the fence and ran for the next exhibit. Steven left the savana and moved closer to the wall. He peeked over and gulped. This one was a pit with a few kangaroos sleeping peacefully. Garnet was moving through them carefully, pausing and ducking and moving with ease, never once betraying where she was going to go next. Steven frowned.

He had to be sneaky and careful about this. Garnet was an expert when it came to things like this. He would play her game. But he fully intended on catching her and mating with her like there was no tomorrow!

Priyanka nervously gulped as she shimmied her hips, threw out her back and finally landed with an oof into the enclosure that she had chosen. She rubbed her slightly stinging ass cheeks and stood up before looking around. She frowned in annoyance. She had not bothered to actually read the sign for the enclosure that she had dropped in, or to check around to make sure that it was even safe. Or at least free from animal poop.

She wondered just how many laws they were breaking, after all this went far beyond a normal kinky romp, this was exhibisionism. It was voyuerism, it was them straight up fucking in a public place! She just hoped that they wouldn't get caught. Garnet had seemed perfectly confident in their safety so she was not as worried as she normally would be.

Priyanka dusted off her zebra striped loin cloth and readjusted the top that was little more then just a strap of cloth crudely wrapped around her positively enormous tits. They were so sore and stiff, she worried that they would need to be free all the time, just waving in the breeze and bouncing free for everyone to see.

She rubbed the back of her head as she looked around, she probably had not chosen the best hiding spot. It was too high for her to get out, all she could see was one massive stone spire in the middle riddle with holes, it was an odd decoration to have. She wondered what sort of animal would actually live in there.

Then she heard a deep growl and saw some bright green eyes appear from the darkness of one of the caves and she suddenly realized why there was such a deep pit, and such a high wall. And why people weren't supposed to clamber down into the pits. She gulped and breathed out slowly as she realized just how much trouble she was in.

"Oh nooooo." Priyanka breathed out slowly as more and more eyes opened up and began to clamber out of their sleeping positions and approach the nervous milf.

Steven grinned widely as he finally held Garnet down, she struggled breifly before she pressed her extra large ass against his rod as it began to expand and fill with eager anticipation. He was going to fuck her long and hard and he could hardly wait. Steven actually licked his lips and Garnet spun around underneath him, her knee moved between his legs and spread them.

She grinned as he pulled needfully at her loin cloth until it was thrown away. It landed on top of a near by gazelle that rapidly ran off with it. They were clearly never going to get that back. Not that they would want it.

Garnet breathed in his strong animalistic musk. He smelt astounding. She gripped the front of his underwear to tear it off of him like a savage animal. Steven touched her hand and shook his head.

"Watch this." He said as he ground his teeth and flexed. Garnet quirked an eyebrow and then gasped in shock and amazement. His dick was straining, and pulsing and soon it had began to stretch his clothes, and then tear it. With a loud rip his dick broke free from its confines and landed with a loud heavy thwap against her leg. She smiled in joy.

He was so big! She had never imagined that that little baby boy that she used to dance for and raise was going to grow up to be such an extra large man! He was a big boy now, and she loved having him ride her like there was no tomorrow. Steven gripped her underneath her nice big booty cheeks and lifted her up so that she could sit comofrtably in his lap. He positioned his dick between her ass cheeks. Garnet of course instinctively began to squeeze him as he rubbed himself up and down her large thick ass.

She moaned and felt a little bit of spit build up in her throat. SHe shook her head in an effort to clear her senses but instead only felt more addled. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and dug her nails into his back, she nuzzled his neck and bit it fiercly like an actual wild cat. She was a jungle woman, her lust was fire and she was going to break him!

Steven gulped and moaned, her sweaty butt cheeks massaged his shaft wonderfully. He moaned and felt his mind leaving his body, he was not going to be able to control himself. He needed her, he needed to be inside of her. He needed to mate with her and mark her as his and his alone! Steven smirked as a very naughty idea got into his mind.

He opened his mouth and allowed a long string of drool to dribble down, right past her back and between her butt cheeks, it splashed on his cock head and then dripped down to his balls, coating his thick salami sized shaft with his fluids.

Garnet looked over her shoulder nervously as he began to massage and loosen up her butt cheeks.  
"St-steven? What are you planning?" SHe said with a nervous tone of voice. Something she did not often use. Steven did not care to respond and instead lifted her up, angled his cock and slowly slide himself inside of her asshole.

Garnet gasped and was about to give Steven the bitch slap of his life for not warning her, before he kissed her and moved a hand to her clit. She gasped as he filled up one hole with his long thick shaft, another hole with his tongue and played with her pussy lips as if he was singing a song. She moaned and hummed in delight as Steven began to thrust wildly and powerfully inside of her. They weren't making love the two were fucking, powerfully, with long deep thrusts that slapped their sweat covered bodies against each other.

Garnet instinctively clenched down on his dick and moaned in delighted pleasure as he twitched and then to her amazement spun her around. She found herself facing a pair of frightened zebras that she just waved and winked at as Steven began plowing into her ass all the faster, his hands holding her up by her hips and thighs. She squeezed him again and felt his balls tighten up behind her, she moaned and touched her face in delight. She felt as if she was losing control of herself, every hitched breath made her breasts bounce as every long drawn out thrust made her eyes mist over.

The two of them were deep in the throes of firey passion when they paused, a long drawn out wail reached their ears. A wail that the two knew only too well.

"Oh shit. Priyanka!" Garnet shouted realizing that they had almost forgotten about their delightful human lover in the middle of their chase. Steven painfully removed himself from Garnet big squishy and all around mind breakingly perfect ass. The two quickly sprinted before jumping hundreds of feet, going further and faster then they had before. Rapidly scanning the pens for the woman. They both were kicking themselves for not keeping a better line of sight on her.

They were warriors with magical powers...and Priyanka was a human doctor, safety for them was much different compared to safety for her. Finally they heard more loud moans echoing around them. They gazed and finally Garnet snapped her fingers and pointed downwards.

"There!" The fusion shouted and they rapidly descended to land in a small pit, back to back, completely naked and ready to kick ass and save the day. Only to stare in blank shock at what they discovered instead. A line of sleeping tiger cubs surrounding Priyanka, with two attached to her nipples and suckling hungriliy and two more pawing playfully at her bare thighs, they were clearly next for the woman's tits.

Priyanka's eyes were closed and she was rubbing her thighs together in shock and joy, her mouth open and soft moans and coos issuing from within.  
"AH! AHHH! AAAAHHHHH!" She let out again and then the two tiger cubs were apparently satisfied and lapped even faster from her lactating tits. Some of her milk dribbling down their chins.

"Oh yes. Mama loves how hungry you are." Priyanka said playfully as the two other big cat babies turned to look at the new intruders.  
"So it looks like someone is lactating." Garnet said with a smirk causing Priyanka to open her eyes and chuckle nervously.  
"They were hungry. What was I supposed to do?" She said nervously as Garnet plopped down beside her and took the other two cubs into her lap. They nuzzled at the gems alien tits, licked her nipples suspiciously, and then latched on with the same frenzy that their siblings had shown for Priyanka's tits. Garnet gasped and grinned, they did not have their sharp teeth in yet, although they were already about toddler sized.

Steven looked at the sign hanging inside of the exhibit, apparently they were a new species of tiger discovered somewhere and were incredibly social and unafraid of humans. And apparently could drink human titty juice. Steven decided that he was't going to look too deep into this, it was just good that the women were having fun breast feeding the cubs.

Priyanka smiled and rubbed the back of the tiger cubs head. She was so cute nuzzling up against her nice full breast. Even giving it teasing little nibbles. She wondered when she had begun to lactate? It must have something to do with Steven's strange alien body, he was affecting her in all sorts of ways. And honestly it was pretty god damn hot! Priyanka wasn't going to complain, she felt more alive now then she ever had before!

Garnet placed her two sleeping cubs down and Priyanka moaned in dissapointment when the cubs left her chest to sleep in the big kitty pile before pinching at her own nipples and wincing. They might have blunt teeth but they still had teeth. Her nipples were sore!

"I think I can help with that." Steven said as he leaned down and captured one nipple and then another in his mouth. Causing Priyanka to gasp in amazement and then joy as she felt an overwhelming warmth flow through her. She wiggled her hips and gasped as Steven gripped her long thick nipples and pulled them together to lick and slurp at them. He was gradually healing them with his spit...and if anything he was filling her up all over again!

Priyanka gasped before she moaned and pulled away. Steven frowned before he found himself on his back and the two women hovering over his long thick cock. He gulped and flexed due to pure instinct. The two giggled before giving his cock head a loving tongue filled kiss. Garnet then pressed Priyanka onto her back and mounted her, squeezing the milfs tits and kneading them to stimulate more breast milk. Priyanka was leaking in between Garnet's big strong fingers as the two looked at Steven, waiting for him to actually get started.

Steven smiled before he gripped Garnet beneath her big booty meat and pressed her upwards in order to burrow his nice thick shaft between them both. Their pussies were like small warm hands eagerly grasping in joy at his thick man meat as it pressed between the two of them. They were soaking wet and eager to please, and even more eager to get fucked.

"You don't mind that we're fucking in front of your babies do you?" Steven teased Priyanka as he casually slid himself into her. Gasping she shook her head no as she felt herself slowly getting pounded into the ground, her hair was a messy painting behind her and she could hardly breath anymore she was so full of lust and love for the hung boy plowing her insides with reckless abandonment.

"No! No! They would learn soon enough!" She howled and growled like an actual tiger mom. SHe gripped Garnet fiercly as Steven plunged into one and then turned his cock upwards to plunge into the other. Slippery and sleek like an otter he pushed his dick into Garnet then switched to Priyanka moving faster and faster. The two women were reduced to teased orgasming messes as Steven felt his balls begint o tighten up and then explode outwards in glorious sticky delicous cum pumping across the two women.

All three blinked and moaned and collapsed into their own little pile. Giggling and whispering and blowing at each other as they slowly fella sleep wrapped around the others.

Priyanka opened her eyes and gulped, she sat upright and clapped her hands over her bare exposed tits. She quickly nudged Garnet and then Steven. The two sat up instantly wide awake. They could hear footsteps approaching.  
"We overslept." She hissed as the three got to their feet and ran behind a stone outcropping. Steven pulled Priyanka to him, his dick still hard with morning wood slipped into her abused cream pied pussy, overflowing the still warm cum and causing it to dribble down her legs. She bit her lip and closed her eyes in pleasure.

Garnet picked them up and they jumped over the wall, running to a line of shrubs they ducked down and waited for a janitor to walk by. They all jumped up and rushed to a small statue and posed behind it. Priyanka supporting Garnet's big squishy ass cheeks and Steven holding them up in a way that the three sort of resembled a giraffee.

They finally reached the zoo entrance. They sprinted with all their might. Dicks and tits flying in the breeze, they reached the car and piled in, still naked and sweating from fear, exuberance and pure unparalleled erotic pleasure. All three let out a sigh they didn't know they had been holding and burst out laughing.

"I wonder if the cubs will recognize you when you come to visit them." Steven teased the tiger mama as she blushed and started the car.

 **Review. Next thing up soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Review. Next thing up soon.**

Garnet looked at Pearl and Amethyst as the two sat on the sofa, Pearl blushing and pretending to be reading and Amethyst snacking and rolling her eyes at how overly dramatic they were all being.  
"Are you both sure you don't want to join in?" Garnet asked. The secret was out, it had been out for a long time. Just no one had bothered talking about it. Ametyhst and Pearl were far from stupid, they just were tactful. They knew that Garnet and Steven were plowing like rabbits and that Priyanka was involved an awful lot. But neither really seemed to care enough to bring it up.

Pearl began sputtering and waving her hands in front of her face nervously before finally shaking her head to get a hold of herself.  
"What are you crazy! I have to deal with my own issues first! I am definitely not going to open the can of worms that would come with sleeping with the son of the love of my life."

"Fair enough." Garnet said nodding and giving Pearl the enthusiasm to let out her breath. Garnet turned to Ametyhst with a raised eyebrow and waited for a response. Ametyhst just burst out laughing and shook her head.  
"I'm all good dude. Besides I'm gay."

"You're really going to play that card huh?" Garnet said with a satisfied little smile. Ametyhst grinned back and snapped her fingers in a Z formation.  
"You know it girl!" She responded before smirking. "But seriously we totally want all of the deets after you do the deed." Garnet chuckled as Pearl began to squawk and scold a guffawing Amethyst. Those two were the best roommates that Garnet could have. Especially since they really didn't seem to care or mind that she was getting some with Steven just about every night.

Which was good. It meant more for her and Priyanka. And today promised to be a very interesting sex session. Even by their standards.

Steven was fiddling with his blindfold as he waited for Garnet or Priyanka to tell him to take it off so that they could actually get started. He had not been jerking off for around a week after the entire zoo playtime. And he was horny and ready to start plowing again! It didn't help that Garnet had started to take showers with him and would do this incredibly erotic thing where she suds up her tits and ass and rubbed them up and down his body in order to get him nice and squeaky clean.

He moaned in irritation. His raging hard rock like erection was just hanging there. He wondered why they wanted to do it in his special secret room within the temple, they probaly had some sort of reason, but he still wanted to know. Mostly because Garnet and Priyanka had found some way to access all of the rooms abilities without him, and he was a little nervous about just how far they would be able to take the powers of the room.

Steven shifted as he felt them passing right beside him. He could practically sense the two women, twisting and turning and teasing him. He could practically imagine Garnet bending very far over and presenting her exotic hind quarters to him. Begging him to mount her and mate with her until the two of them could not move. He could almost see Priyanka bending super far over and jiggling her extra large milk bags towards him.

Ever since she spontaneously began lactating Garnet and Steven had sipped from her breasts almost every single time that the three of them had fucked. In fact if anything it had become so ingrained in their love making that they would never be able to do without it. Steven moaned and reached downwards to cup his blazing rock hard manhood. It was threatening to just spontaneously explode across himself and everyone within a six foot radius.

"MMMM. What do you think Garnet? Have we teased him enough?" Priyanka practically giggled out. She sounded younger and younger every single time that she opened her mouth. Steven wondered if his cum actually had some sort of age regression qualities to it. If it did well that would be just plain awesome. He heard Garnet chuckle jovially before he felt a hand cup his face and rub the back of his head. He moaned and thrust upwards, two thin and dainty hands wrapped around his shaft. Making him moan and buck instinctively upwards.

Steven was taking his job as a stud incredibly seriously, if he didn't get off at least once every hour inside of something. A pussy, a mouth, the kitchen sink or even a tube sock, he felt incredibly irritated and even downright frustrated. Luckily enough for him he always had these two gorgeous women on hand to help him through his most debilitating attacks of horniness.

Steven smiled and groaned as their hands ground against his shaft and cupped his eager balls that were just begging to release their heavy load of seed across and inside of the two absolutely glorious young women. And they were just as eager.

"I think that we've teased him enough. Go ahead Steven, take it off." Garnet said. Steven paused and cocked his head, it almost sounded as if those words came from all around him. He shook it off and took the blind fold off. He blinked rapidly in confusion before shaking his head and outright staring at the sight before him.

He blinked harder and rubbed his eyes much to the enjoyment of the giggling horde of women before him. Garnet and Priyanka must have found a loophole in the room, because there were thousands of them. Just standing there, milling around, leaning on each other, smirking, smiling and generally making themselves look like a harem of horny vixens eager for some good old fashioned dicking.

Steven didn't even know where to start. Many of the clones were already starting to make love. Garnet suckled on Priyanka's lactating tits, Priyanka's sat on each other's faces while eating the other out, and there was a conga line of Garnet who were all wearing strap ons and boneing the ones in front of them as if there was no tomorrow and they had to get all of their rocks off then and there.

"Oh my gosh. This is the best." Steven moaned out in aroused shock as he soon found himself absolutely smothered by the horny house wife and the woman who helped raise him. He gasped and groaned as some sat on his lap, others rolled into his arms and he suddenly found a Garnet pussy pressed eagerly against his lips.  
"Are you the real one?" He said in anticipation as a pair of Priyanka's sat on his experienced fingers that instinctively danced into their alluring pussies.  
"Why don't you give me a lick and find out stud?" Garnet said giving her nice fat ass a spank and looked over at him before lowering her sunglasses to wink at him. Steven was more then happen to oblige and began eating her out like she was a sweet chocolate. Garnet moaned and gasped, arching her back and grinding against his tongue. She slowly rubbed her aching red hot pussy against his face.

Steven moaned and slapped his hips upwards before around a dozen mouths and long trailing tongues began playing with his cock. He moaned as he was mounted by more and more women all rubbing their eager dripping pussies against him. From his arms to his mouth to his cock to his fingers and legs. They were trailing wet sticky trails of arousal across his body. Steven moaned as he felt a couple of mouths begin to argue and fight over who got to lick his balls and accept them into their mouths.

He could not really see anything over the curve of Garnet's space station sized ass. The big glorious round globes filled up his entire line of vision, he moaned and wanted to give them a nice meaty smack but his arms and legs were pinned. The very best that he could manage to do was to stick his lips and tongue deep deep deep into her orgasming cunt and attempt to lick and slurp his way all the way to her womb. His nose rubbed needfully against her clit and he moaned as his shaft began spasming and his own slit opened in anticipation for orgasm.

He knew that he was going to need to go again and again and again. He just hoped that he could find the actual Garnet and Priyanka through the entire mess of bodies. He groaned and gripped the asses that were on his fingers. He then heard three long moans and gasped as Garnet that was riding his face and the two priyanka's on his hands exploded in an enormous pink poof of dust. Steven sat up and blinked heavily before he smiled knowing exactly what he had to do.

"So when you guys orgasm you dissapear! That's how I find the real ones!" He shouted excitedly as the women all nodded enthusastically, their long hair flying and flopping and sticking to their red hot foreheads. Steven hopped up and gripped his own shaft jerking off with pleasure, this was going to be a snap! Now all he had to do was stay hard and fuck as many of them as he could get his hands on. And he was going to get his hands on all of them.

Steven never really thought of himself as a drooler but he soon found himself biting at the bit as he rushed after the first clone that crossed his sights. It was a Garnet who could not stop smirking over her shoulder and slowing down to wiggle her booty at him. Steven physically launched himself through the air and managed to sweep her off of her feet. He raised her upwards, cupping her thighs and then dropping her downwards while simultaneously thrusting with all of his power.

He found himself completely encased in her. Her eyes bulged out like she was exploding and a second later the clone was no more. They must have had a lower level then the real deals. Which just meant that he was going to have an easy time of this. Steven grabbed the closest woman and began to lower Priyanka to the ground to encase himself in her lovely feeling cunt. She moaned and tightened herself around him and smiled joyfully.

Steven grabbed a nearby duo and popped his face into Garnet's pussy while finger banging the Priyanka. The one beneath him was gasping and arching her back with vigor. Steven gasped as a moment later he found himself covered in exploding bits of pink and red dust. He grinned and stood up ready for the next round. He launched himself into the air, spun, gave one woman a firm spank on the ass and pulled another one into a deep kiss before popping off to slobber across her nipples.

He looked around and saw a Garnet and a Priyanka on the floor, writhing in joyous pleasure and holding hands. Licking and kissing each others faces like bitches in heat, they were moaning and groaning and even letting out loud excited growls. Garnet pulled Priyanka to her and began to fiercly french kiss her before pulling away and taking a nipple in her excited mouth. Priyanka gripped Garnet's wide mature butt and gave her clenching ass cheeks firm loving spanks. Causing Garnet to cry out in joy from her wet sticky mouth.

Steven gazed at the two his mind turning and churning. He finally thought he might get it. He grabbed the nearest Priyanka and pushed her to her hands and knees. He gripped her hips and began thrusting powerfully. Each thrust was mythic and the surrounding crown began to place their tits, or asses or hands or any part of their body onto his strong powerful thrusting form.

He groaned and gasped as he felt her spasm and tighten and then dissapear. The Priyanka making out with the Garnet screamed into Garnet's mouth and rubbed her thighs together. Lady cum oozing between her legs. Steven smirked. There were the real ones.

He could finish this right here and now...get the real ones on his cock and screw them until all of the clones burst one by one...or he could keep on screwing the clones and teasing the two originals and leaving them to their own little party.

Steven made his choice, grabbed a Garnet and placed her sixty nine on top of a Priyanka so that she could lick his shaft and began to plow more and more clones. He would get to the originals in time.

"Man sounds like a real party in there." Ametyhst said while leaning against the kitchen counter and chewing on a big bag of band aids. The eager excited breathless howling and sound of wet flesh on wet flesh echoed from the fancy room. Amethyst chuckled before she looked at where Pearl was sitting with her hands firmly over her ears. Clearly not wanting any part of it.

Amethyst finished her snack and headed towards the warp pad. She wondered what the others were up to. Or if they were up for anything.

Meanwhile Steven had his cock getting polished by easily six to seven eager horny clones. And he still had not touched either of the originals. But they were still laid out on their backs in the deep throes of their own orgasms. Having the time of their lives.

 **Review. Next thing up soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Review. Next thing up soon. Not just this but any of my stuff.**

Steven was watching with slightly glazed eyes, he licked his lips and slowly pumped himself softly. He was relaxing in the enormous pink room that only opened up to his gem. He had Garnet and Priyanka dancing before him. All three were in a strange post coitous glow and were just enjoying each other's company.

Which in this case meant listening to a lot of old songs as the two incredibly beautiful women moved around each other. His cum was dripping down their thighs and hardening on his own legs.

He was close to exhaustion and didn't think that they would be able to get him aroused enough today to have another round. After all he had gotten a blow job from each of them, a nice heavy dose of lovemaking and made out so hard that he felt like his lips might just fall off.

Garnet was wiggling her wide hips around Priyanka who was dancing slowly around the other woman. They could hardly stay focused. After all they were also very very aroused. Priyanka blinked heavily. She felt as if her entire body was asleep, and it was absolutely wonderful. After all how many people were able to have wild mind breaking sex just about every day with zero consequences?

In fact if anything she felt closer and closer to these two and younger and younger with every back breaking sexual session that she had with them! And it was just downright wonderful!

Priyanka found herself dancing closer and closer to Garnet practically spooning the large bootied gem. The two of them were giggling happily as they turned and pranced across the pink floor of Steven's Room. It was such a magical experience.

She gazed longingly into her lovers eye before leaning forwards as the two closed the distance they felt a warmth spread through them and move faster, encompassing the two until they finally gasped and seemed to shoot backwards.

Steven blinked as the strange light started to fade. His jaw dropped in amazement at what he saw standing before him.

Priyanka and Garnet were both gone. In their place stood a goddess of unimaginable beauty. Her skin was like a caramel rainbow. Her eyes were wide and bright and teasing. She had Garnet's wide hips and mouth watering butt along with Priyanka's larger motherly breasts and long hair. She was running her hands up and down her bare body and giggling like a school girl before she blinked and opened her eyes.

Both women were already incredibly tall, but this added an extra foot to their height and they were now clearly taller then Steven was. They gazed down at him in amazement and smiled before leaning forwards.

Garnet's afro had mixed with Priyanka's long glorious silky smooth black hair to make curling ringlets that fell far below the curve of her generous booty. The ringlets were long and bouncy and fit with her personality perfectly. She was giggly and giddy and gazing at Steven with the lust of a woman who had just been cubed to have twice the lust of the two women.

"Whoa!" Steven said as he sat up and gazed at the woman as she sauntered forwards and sat on his lap, straddling him with a grin that caused the entire room to seem to light up with joy.  
"Who are you now?" Steven asked at the Garnet Priyanka fusion began to cup and massaged his cheeks before crashing their breathless lips together.

She finally decided to speak between wet smooches.  
"I smooch think that kiss kiss kiss my name is lick slurp Joy? Priyarnet? PG? Oh who cares! You just look too adorable right now!" She said as she crashed her large chest to his face and Steven found himself motorboating her large succulent warm as a furnace breasts. He grinned happiliy upwards at her as he felt her large nipples pressed against him, they had nipples that were practically the size of salt shakers.

Steven thought that his fetish for giant woman was really starting to get out of hand. But honestly he was also sort of loving it. He gulped and gripped a hand full of booty meat and groaned as the fusion of Garnet and Priyanka took his dick and cushioned it between her large thick thighs. They were like two massive bags of flour. He had never seen a woman this large and gorgeous before.

It was mind blowing! And her soft wet, warm inviting thighs were going to drive him wild! He began to groan and rut like a wild animal. Completely losing the ability to form words more complex then. OOF! AHH! OOOH! GRunt! Squeal!

The fusion smiled as she felt her new body tingle and thrash. She was made out of overwhelming desire. The relationship that these two gorgeous women had as loveable fuck buddies. It was driving her completely over the edge. But her love and desire for this young man...this gorgeous loving sweet little creature, was also starting to take affect.

The fusion grinned as he took a nipple in his mouth and began to slurp loud and long. Steven moaned in shock and desire as he felt her milk flood his mouth. He groaned as his dick began to spasm between her clenching thighs. He wondered if she might just accidentally snap it right off. He certianly hoped not. He wanted to use it to fuck the two...the one...the two of them into submission and into a brand new state of euphoria!

Steven growled and bit savagely against the nipple that was leaking like a broken faucet into his mouth causing her to gasp and giggle and squeeze his aching red hot cock all the harder.

"MMMM. Yes that is right Steven. Oh yes my darling. Taking it! Drink me dry! Oh we think that you look ever so adorable like that!" The fusion said as she shimmied her shoulders and her ringlets of hair seemed to glow and grow farther down her back, threatening to reach her ankles. She grinned and gasped as Steven gripped her butt cheeks and began mumbling loving little nothings against her nipple. The fusion giggled and popped him off with a pure white pearl of milk hanging from her tit and some more dribbling down his chin like an overexcited child.

"Now what was that my lover?" She said cooing as she cupped his chin. Steven leaned upwards and kissed her hard on the lips as his dick spasmed and jerked and orgasmed wetly and thickly between her thighs.  
"I love you both so much!" Steven claimed as he pulled away. Happy as could be that he got to sneak some tongue and see their eyes light up with star shapes. He grinned as he slipped his slippery cum coated dick out from between her thighs and moved his hands to spread her sticky seed covered thighs. He saw her cunt glistening in joy and awaiting for him to penetrate them and ride the combined women like never before!

He smiled as he reached around, holding them up, and sticking his tongue out in concentration all at the same time. He finally managed to get just the right angle and slammed himself upwards causing them to cry out as their doubly sensitive pussy took his entire length in one fell swoop. He groaned as his balls clacked against her ass cheeks. She moaned and clenched down on him as she felt milk begin to dribble down from their chest.

Priyanka felt her mind slipping and mingling with Garnet's memories. She felt a pair of hands take her metaphorical breasts and heft and squeeze them lovingly. She knew that she was getting relentlessly fucked by her glorious lover Steven. But within her mind body and soul she was emotionally being made love to by Garnet who was treating her like little better then a sex doll.

Garnet was in the exact same positon and smiled within her mind as she began to furiously make out with the gorgeous coffee skinned woman as Priyanka was losing herself to the fusion. In fact Garnet wondered just how long she would be able to keep this up and keep the two of them together forever?

Steven grinned as he pounded away into the boiling hot pussy. He would have never thought to stick his dick into something hot and clamping around his cock and firmly massaging it. But he was so glad that he had discovered sex with these two gorgeous women! They were his everything! He could never imagine living without them now! And especially without their bodies! This fuck buddie bussiness was great!

He groaned. Every inch of his dick was being encompassed by the gorgeous women that were making love with him at the same time. He moaned and held onto her hips. He was too tired and over joyed to attempted to drag himself all the way out, or to try and lift her extra thick body off of him. So they were grinding and thrusting and rolling their hips as his hands made short work of her thighs.

They were joined together all three of them. Mind body and soul. And he could never imagine doing anything else.

Steven rolled her over, she was so much bigger then him. This was going to take a bit of work but he was going to do it! He grabbed their ankles and carefully moved them until the woman's big booty was practically in the air. Quivering with every thrust that he gave her. Her tits were practically white from how much milk was leaking out of them. He groaned and gasped as this position seemed to suck him in even deeper inside of them! He felt his dick nudge against the very end of them...somewhere within their womb.

And by the way that she groaned and her tongue lolled out of her mouth it was very clear that he was hitting just the right point. All at once. Thanks to his huge hung dick making sure that they would be more then just filled to the brim. But satisfied beyond their wildest dreams! He would go insane with sadness if he knew that he was bringing them anything other then complete and utter mind breaking happiness!

"Oh man! Now this is a work out! Yes just like that gorgeous! Work those hips! Really make me feel the passion that you have swimming around in those loins! Prove it to me!" The fusion woman yelled as she rubbed herself against the pink floor of Steven's pink room. It seemed to be doing something strange to her body. Her mind. Her very lust. She felt as if her libido was increasing, and as if every last inch of her body had been turned into some sort of pleasure center so that she only felt pleasure.

It was like her entire body had turned into an orgasm button and if he kept pressing against her like that then she would break at any second! Steven knew that he was going to orgasm at any moment. Every last inch of him was crying out for release! Every last inch of him was begging him to just shoot his load deep inside of this woman as he possibly could! To set his seed and regroup and come back again and again.

But the raging inferno inside of his core was keeping him from thinking rationally! He was just going to keep her knees beside her ears while he made short work of her pussy lips!

Steven felt as if his dick was expandign and taking over his entire mind and personality. He closed his eyes as did the woman. Steven, Priyanka and Garnet felt themselves floating connected mind body and soul. Their cores glowing as Steven and garnet's gems seemed to be bursting with light. Connecting the three lovers, turning them into one mind. One body. One soul. In perfect complete and utter synchrinzation. No one on earth had harmony that went as well together as the three of them did.

And they all knew it.

Steven felt himself cushioned between the two soft feminine women. He grinned happily and nuzzled the two. They groaned in response. Their pussies were beyond ravaged. Their minds were beyond turned to mush.

They were connected and transformed and happy!

Steven woke up many hours later in a puddle of his and the women's cum. He sat up and blinked seeing the two snoring beside him. Nuzzled and asleep. they must have crawled from the room and to his bed at some point. He grinned and gave each of his lovers a kiss to the forehead before he fainted dead away for another few hours of much needed rest and recuporation after that last mind blowing orgasm.

 **Review. Next thing up soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews.**

Priyanka sighed as she wiggled in her far too tight clothing that revealed far too much of herself. She had no idea where Steven had gotten off to. She felt strange sort of babysitting him. She knew that he was still young...but sometimes his childishness was frustrating to work with! Especially because she was in a completely unfamiliar place!

A place that was filled with people that could hardly even be considered people!  
"Isn't this a wonderful time Priyanka!" J-10 shouted happily as she wrapped her lithe young arm around the older woman's shoulders. Priyanka grinned sickly and nodded to the enthusastic perpetually smiling young blonde woman. Well Priyanka thought that she was a woman. After all the humans here sort of developed and evolved differently from normal humans back on earth.

Case in point this woman who had approached Priyanka after she had entered this strange 'human zoo' (Which had harsh historical ramifications for Priyanka, and she was a little pissed off at Steven for letting this continue when he knew about it) this J-10, had continued to say Priyanka's name as if this was the first time that she had heard it. And it had taken Priyanka a solid ten minutes to get her to pronounce it properly. It had been Pee-Yankee this and Pie-Rionka that for the longest time.

Priyanka was not a very violent woman but she had found herself this close to cracking just a few times. But she was glad that they had managed to finally get to a better standing. Because she was pissed off and wanted to find Steven so that the two of them could actually get out of there and go home!

J10 continued to skip happily beside Priyanka, occassionally the young woman's thick meaty booty would bounce against Priyanka's, which would make her remember Garnet which would just get the doctor homesick. She missed her thick bootilicious lover. She wanted to go back to Steven's beach house. She wanted to see Connie again. What she really wanted though was just one normal day with Garnet and Steven without anything weird calling them away or the two of them showing up from somewhere across the world after experiencing some sort of weird stuff that they would share fragmentally.

It was downright frustrating at time.

"Are you not happy Priyanka? It is soon the time of the great lay down times!" J10 said excitedly breaking the doctor out of her thoughts. Priyanka looked a little scornfully down at J10. She really had no idea what the zooman was talking about, J10 just liked to jabber on and on about things that Priyanka had no frame of refrence for as if they were just the most normal things in the world. and stuff that everyone should know!

It was actually sort of annoying. But also strangely endearing. Which was one reason why she kept the blonde woman around. That and she also knew her way around the exhibit and Priyanka was hoping that she would lead Priyanka straight to Steven soon.

"I am excited that you are excited about it. If that means anything to you." Priyanka said as casually as she could. J10 giddily bounced on her heels and hugged the older woman around the shoulders with joy pracitcally spilling off of her smiling face.  
"Oh that is just the greatest thing that you could ever say to me!" The blonde bombshell squealed at the top of her lungs much to Priyanka's confusion. She didn't know how one zooman could be so excited over just the smallest thing.

"Well...I am glad. Seriously J10 I need your help finding Steven Universe. I know that he is around here somewhere. We just need to." Priyanka winced as the weird earring that she had glowed bright and warm and seemed to almost be pulling and tugging at her earlobe. J10 gasped happily and touched it before touching her own.

"The time of the great lay down times! It is upon us!" J10 shouted happiliy as she gripped Priyanka's hand and pulled the surprised woman after her through the manicured garden that was where the other captives found homes in.  
"This way! Quickly! OOOOOHHHH! I know that the partner is somewhere around here! We are all three going to be so joyous! I am relieved that the three of us are all able to bask in the warmth time together!" J10 said joyfully as they practically flew through the gardens. Priyanka glanced from side to side as they went and noticed multiple other people moving around. Partnering up and going off to small private places.

Priyanka found her more curious side beginning to peak. After all where were all of these people going in such a hurry and why did they all look like they were foaming at the mouth with lust?

Priyanka gasped as she heard a voice whisper into her ear. She frowned and thought for a moment, it had to be the super weird earring that she had been given. It had to be giving them all instructions. And by the way that the air smelled slightly fruiter was giving off a strange odor of hormones. What the purpose for it all was for but she was starting to get a hunch.

She sprinted around a tree and found Steven bathing in a shallow stream, his loin cloth and tight shirt tossed to the side. He smiled completely unashamed once he saw Priyanka and actually got out of the water to embrace the older woman with a smile. Priyanka grinned and hugged him back before she frowned and growled pulling at the annoying earring that was still encouraging her on.

"Here let me." Steven said as he casually removed it and tossed it to the side. He grinned and she pulled him in for a kiss. "What's the matter Priyanka? Were you worried about me?"

"Yes." She pouted as she continued to kiss him. She had been nervous. After all it wasn't every day that you were kidnapped and dragged halfway across the galaxy to who knows where with your lover. And the only person who actually noticed was Garnet and she was on a planet lightyears away.

The two twitched and gasped as they felt small eager hands reach beneath them and grip Steven's cock, slowly yet professionally guiding it towards Priyanka's awaiting pussy. This was only when the two of them realized just how horny they had become. They had not realized it as they were both so nervous earlier...but now that they were back together and J10 was encouraging them so much...

"Hooray! It is the time of the great lay down time! The mating time! The whoop!" J10 shouted as she was dragged from her kneeling position upwards by Priyanka and Steven who each began to kiss the woman heavily on the cheeks before moving around to her neck and her lips. J10 gasped and squirmed after all the voice had not given her permission to engage in the great lay down...but these two lovers were sooooo hot! And so lovely! and she wanted to choose both of them!

She felt her young tender breasts press against Priyanka's larger maternal ones and moaned in delight as she felt her clothing slowly being stripped off of her young hot eager body. She wanted this. She wanted them! And she was going to go insane if she did not have them! And the feeling was entirely mutual.

"I think that it's about time that we taught our guide what a tit job is. Don't you dearie?" Priyanka asked Steven who was almost instantly on his back with his legs spread and a blush across his cheeks as he began to practically pant in eager anticipation of a double tit job from the two gorgeous women. Priyanka gripped the front of her shirt and peeled it off exposing her large brown pleasure globes. J10 copied the woman, staring at her with wide fascinated eyes. Attempting to copy the far more mature and intelligent woman.

Priyanka wrapped her massive milkers around Steven's thick twitching rod. Causing him to moan and buck instinctively before he held himself down. J10 copied Priyanka and then suddenly got the bright idea of giving his cock a few good spits to lube it up. She gasped as his extra warm cock seemed to rob her of all thoughts. She grinned and began to glow with inner pleasure.

Priyanka's tits forced J10's tits to bounce and flounce over Steven's cock. Every vein and bump gave her an extra amount of arousal. Soon the two women were panting and moaning and blinking wetly as they shared the cock. Priyanka's larger breasts forcing J10's boobies to bounce and move faster and faster. Soon Steven's pre cum was a white shiny froth that was covering the two of them.

And just as Steven felt his orgasm begin to move over him like an unstoppable tidal wave...Priyanka pulled away with a smile. She knew that he was close, and she was going to make sure that she got every last drop of his delicious precious semen deep inside of her. SHe stood up and angled herself directly over his twitching dick. She grinned and gripped J10 by the nipple causing the younger woman to hiss and then moan in delight as she found herself seated on Steven's face.

Steven knew exactly what the women wanted him to do and began to lick with great joy and gusto. He moaned as J10 squeaked adorably. She almost instantly orgasmed having never been touched before by one so expertly. It was going to take a very long time for her to ever get accostumed to his shaft's size. So no actual sex for her anytime soon...But that did not hold true for Priyanka.

Priyanka moaned as she felt him fill her up and then bottom all the way out. He loved how slippery she was. Married but still the perfect fit for his dick. He groaned and slapped himself in and out of her.

Priyanka gasped. Her bare ass felt the breeze and the moans of the surrounding lovers reached her ear. This had to be some sort of a breeding program that they were all engaged in so that the zoo would continue to have actual in habitants. Priyanka moaned and arched her back. She felt her tits bounce and tremble, her breath caught with every delightful thrust that Steven gave to her unprotected and eagerly awaiting womb.

Her pussy massaged away. It was being stretched to the absolute limit...she wondered absentmindedly if it would ever tear...but then dismissed the thought. After all ever since she had started screwing Steven she had not really felt sick, or tired, or even all that worn out. She just felt joy, an overwhelming exuberance that filled the very core of her being to bursting!

J10 was leaning against PRiyanka she could not make words or even solid thoughts anymore. Her eyes were wide and wet. Her loin cloth was ripped, her long blonde hair was a sweaty mess and her face was bright red as she held onto Priyanka and made eager little worn out mewing sounds.

"Yes yes. I know he is very big isn't he? Don't worry he never get's tired. You are going to eventually feel just how much pleasure he can give you." J10 was close to howling now. She was the loudest in the zoo and everyone had paused. Mid thrust, mid orgy, mid make out to hear their friend get her rocks off. Steven slurped down her practically never ending ocean of cum that dribbled from her pussy lips. He gave her butt a pinch through the fabric and grinned as he heard Priyanka gasp and groan.

He was pounding into her mature maternal pussy. It still blew his mind that she had once grown a baby in there. She was just too tight to believe! He wormed his dick as far inside of her as he could manage. He was close to bursting.

"Oh yes! Yes Steven! You are doing so great!" Priyanka encouraged her lover, more like a mother to her son. Sure they were both equals...but she was the one on top this time! Priyanka felt her womb start to get flooded by STeven's rock hard cum pounding into her remorselessly filling her up with his sticky gooey creamy semen. Steven slapped his still hard cock out of her with a moan.

J10 was panting beside him and Priyanka was leaning back with a satisfied smirk on her face. Steven stood and stretched before he waved out the window.  
"Hey Garnet!" Steven called. Priyanka followed his gaze to the fusion standing in a spaceship and tapping her foot in mild irritation at the casual greeting. Priyanka grinned sheepishly and waved as well.

* * *

Many hours later Steven, Garnet and Priyanka walked into the beach house carrying an unconcsious J10 between them. She had fallen asleep again on the ship and was now completely out.

Steven looked up when he heard Garnet sigh in irritation again. Sitting on the couch was Peridot, on her right was Lapis Lazuli and on her left was Amethyst. First PEridot kissed one, and then the other, turning her head and breathing heavily to keep up.  
"Awe. Peri found love." Steven said blushing happiliy. "And she is sharing!"

The three gems were knocked out of their private intimate affair and gazed at Steven before Peridot frowned and stood up.  
"Well if you can have two girlfriends why can't I?" She said in annoyance.  
"Well actually." Steven said holding up the sleeping and still silently mewling J10. "This is J10, she will be staying with us now."

"Well that's just great." Peridot said rolling her eyes and throwing her hands up in the air. "I wonder if Jasper is back from her tournament in Tibet yet. Maybe she would be down for becoming a part of my harem."

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Not just for this but any of the works. Would also love to see artwork, if not for this story then for some of the work.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews.**

Priyanka gazed at the test again. She shook it. Closed her eyes and crossed her legs nervously and peeked again. Nope. It had that little green plus mark. Just like all of them. Just like the hundreds in the trash can in her bathroom.

SHe was definitely pregnant. And she also definitely knew exactly whose baby it was. She had not had sex with her husband in months. Steven and Garnet were her only consistent booty calls. And she knew that this was probably Steven's baby growing in her womb now. She sighed and rubbed her face.

What was she going to tell them? She could probably spin something for Doug to believe. He was liable to believe just about anything from her. But STeven...was he really ready to become a parent? After all he was still such a young stud, and she didn't want him to get saddled with her old ass.

Priyanka heard the front doorbell ring. She tightened the sash on her robe and went to answer it, wondering just who it could be. Connie and Doug were out...and she didn't have any work today...

She opened the door and instantly broke into a grin at who she saw waiting for her with wide smiles and a small mountain of presents. Garnet held a bunch of balloons, each one said 'congratulations! It's a baby!' Steven was holding a sheet cake and had a smile that could light up the entire neighborhood he looked so excited to see her.

"B-but how?" Priyanka began before Garnet's sunglasses gave a cool overly dramatic flash.  
"Future vision. Now bring us inside." She pushed past the pregnant woman who just stood in shocked amazement as STeven pratically skipped into the house with an extra large smile on his face. He paused in the doorway and gave her a kiss to the cheek and grinned even wider.

"This is too exciting!" Steven practically sang as he walked into the small house with a pile of presents to make himself at home. Priyanka followed after them adjusting her robe and smiling sauciliy to herself. She should have known that the two would know, and instantly be into something like this. They were always incredibly perceptive about what was going on at any given time.

And she had to give them credit. They certainly knew how to make her feel relaxed! A few hours later the three of them were relaxing on the sofa with Priyanka between the two. Garnet was smiling and Priyanka was talking about how nervous she was. After all it had been almost two solid decades since she had had Connie. But she had been pretty young when she had her daughter, and now if she was being completely honest she actually felt even more ready to have kids. She felt eager, and strong and amazingly fertile.

"I mean it shouldn't be too much of a surprise. After all he has been pumping his load into your unprotected fertile pussy for months now." Garnet said as she swirled her bright pink drink in her wine glass. Priyanka still wasn't sure what it was suppossed to be but she had tried a bit herself and it was indeed delicious.

"Well sure...but how come you're not you know..."Priyanka rubbed her belly imaginging it slowly getting larger as time would go on. Garnet smirked and then looked towards Steven.  
"Well how about it lover boy? Do you want to make me into a milf? Have two mommies at your disposale?" Steven practically choked on his drink as he blushed and looked at Garnet. Priyanka grinned and spread her legs and slowly brought a hand upwards to cup and massage her breasts. She knew that things were about to get fun!

Steven gulped as Garnet stood up and effortlessly gripped his ankles, pulling him off of the sofa and to the floor.

"You know I think that my future has some baby bottles in it." Garnet teased again as her clothes dissapeared without a second thought. Sometimes it was kick ass to be able to control her clothings powers. Steven felt himself grow and his zipper casually part for his emerging cockhead. He gulped as he began to shimmy out of his pants to give Garnet better access to his shaft. Steven's dick knew the routine and seemed to be shifting in anticipation until Garnet finally freed it from it's pathetic cloth prison.

Steven grinned and began to run his hand through Garnet's hair as she encased his cock between her breasts and mouth. Giving it a sweet fleeting kiss every single time that it popped out from the swell of her extra large boobs.

"Oh mannnnnn..."Steven moaned out in delight as Garnet continued to slobber on his cock.  
"How does that feel daddy?" Garnet asked teasingly as she gave his cock a playful bite making him shiver in anticipation.

"So warm. So soft. So good. Hey Priyanka do you want to get in on this?" Steven asked looking up at the hardly dressed milf who had spread her legs and slipped two fingers in while she was simultaneously playing with her long thick nipples. She chuckled in response as she continued to hump her own fingers and shook her head with good natured abandonment.

"Oh no thank you Steven. I want to give my body plenty of time to rest up for the new baby. But I really want to watch. So do it! Fuck her! Fuck Garnet!" Priyanka encouraged Steven. He nodded happiliy before he pulled out from in between her boiling hot breasts, clenched his butt cheeks and screwed up his face before making his dick start to wiggle and shake, as if he was waving towards Garnet. The older gem fusion grinned before she slide forwards on all fours like a puma on the hunt.

Except she was a humanoid alien. And she wasn't hunting for meat. She was hunting for dick! She finally pounced and speared Steven taking him deep within her folds. She could tell that something was incredibly different this time. She didn't know if it was the angle or the mixture of ferocity and tenderness, but she could tell that this was going to be the time. She was definitely going to get pregnant with this load.

Maybe her mind was in the right space because almost instantly she began to shiver. She felt something shifting and changing within her, probably creating a womb, and eggs and ovaries to carry her precious little gemlings to term.

Steven gasped as he felt a strange glow begin to surround his balls, it was warm and wet and soft. Sort of like a giant marshmallow that was on fire was surrounding his balls. He grinned and began to push himself upwards with great vigor. Every slap of himself inside of her made Garnet gasp out. She was bouncing just as hard. Her big meaty butt cheeks slapping together with lewd noises.

Every stroke of his massive shaft inside of her was giving Garnet a strong feeling. An eager feeling. The anticipation of mother hood probably.

"Yes! Yes do it! Breed on my carpet! Screw all over my living room! Knock her up! Knock the bitch up steven!" Priyanka called out her encouragment as she let her now sweat stained robe fall to the side. Her chest felt tight and her entire body was covered in a heavy sheen of sweat. The smell of raw unprotected fucking was filling the room.

STeven was pumping himself in and out. Falling to the rhythm that Garnet was setting. His hips went up when hers went down, forcing himself deeper and deeper into her. He felt as if he was discovering pleasure parts of his adopted mother that he had never even known before. Garnet's hands went up and around her head. Rubbing her hands through her afro. Cupping the back of her head and giving her breasts an even bigger viewpoint for Steven.

The young man and soon to be daddy gazed up in shocked amazement at how gorgoeus she looked like that. Her face red with a blush. Her hair a mess and her boobies practically flying in the air. She looked so undeniably perfect like that.

Steven brought a hand around to cup at her butt cheeks. Playing with them and flicking them as he felt his sperm readying themselves. He almost felt as if they knew what was about to happen. As if he had coordinated an attack on Garnet's awaiting ovulating systems. He could not wait to absolutely douse her with it. Absolutely flood her insides. Drown her eggs and fertile ovaries with his eager to breed seed!

Steven prepped his baby batter as he finally lifted himself up and deposited rope after sticky rope of his cum into her unprotected pussy. Garnet could feel his glowing cum fill her up to the brim as it moved upwards. Seeking to fill out every last nook and crevie of her system. Filling her to the brim with his baby batter. Making her insides white and pink and slightly glowing as they attached themselves and swam.

Her gems gave off a glow that matches with Steven's glowing gem and the two moaned outwards in delight as Steven wiggled his hips so that his cock acted like a stirring spoon to make sure that his cum was properly mixed up with her awaiting cunt. Garnet let out little peeps before she rolled her neck and looked over at Priyanka who was blushing and rubbing her sticky and incredibly wet fingers off on her bathrobe and moved to cover her own breasts before she realized who she was with and decided to just let it all out and hang free.

"That was...whoa. You should definitely be pregnant at this rate." PRiyanka said encouragingly giving up Garnet's patented thumbs up. Garnet lifted an eyebrow and chuckled.

"And what was all of that? Knock that bitch up? I didn't know that you could be so naughty. I hope that you are proud of yourself for saying such filthy words." Garnet teased as she scooted backwards and then grabbed a nearby pillow to place beneath her sizeable butt cheeks. She then replaced it with a sofa pillow. After all she had to make sure that not a single drop would escape her clasping womb. And she just squished all of the smaller throw pillows down with her mega booty anyways.

"Isn't this going to be great Priyanka! Your baby is going to have a playmate! And Garnet gets to be a mommy!" Steven said as he sat up and rubbed his incredibly red hot sweaty forehead. The little trooper and his mega dick were both tired beyond belief. Priyanka smiled and patted him on the shoulder before giving him a kiss to the side of the head.

"Yep and that means that you are going to get to be a daddy incredibly soon." Steven paused and thought about that for a moment. He wondered if that would in any way affect his life and make it so that he would need to change his attitude. Fly straight, get a job, grow up and generally mature past his current status.

"Nah. I like things the way they are. I don't think I am going to let a baby change anything." Steven said as he put his hands behind his head, leaned back and relaxed. Priyanka and Garnet chuckled dryly before exchanging nervous looks. Same old Steven.

And same old Steven's same old sperm quickly raced until it found just what it was looking for. Gripped a hold of the brand new created egg and slapped it to the wall. Garnet seemed to be giving off a light pink glow. Something that Priyanka was also giving and Steven's belly button gem even was warming him a little bit. But none of them noticed or cared too much.

 **Review. Next thing up soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews.**

Vidalyia was trying incredibly hard not to state the obvious. Which was harder then she thought. But it was really really really super god damn obvious that she was probably going to get sucked into something super weird. Sort of illegal. Definitely frowned upon. Wicked kinky. And would make her feel like she was a teenager with absolutely zero responsibilities, worries or even soul.

She plopped the brush into a paint can, swirled it around and came back up with the right color to use on Steven's gem. She had never seen this much of the half human half alien monstrosity. But she was not too worried. She had drawn an awful lot of nudes before in her life, she was a professional artist after all. But this was one of the few instances were the things that she was drawing were not so subtly attempting to have sex in front of her hoping that she wouldn't notices. Oh but she noticed.

And she also found it incredibly hot. She wondered if they would be down for an old filly like herself joining in. After all she was pretty open minded and kinky and ready to go down at any given moment. She smirked as she continued to draw the three as they ground against each other.

"I wonder if she knows. She is smiling an awful lot." Priyanka thought to herself nervously as she reached her hand down to cup Steven's shaft. She really didn't know who had suggested this incredibly kinky thing. It must have been a Steven idea in order to commemerate the moment. He wanted a full on painting of his 'wives/girlfriends' with him and their growing bellies. It had been a very long time since he knocked them both up and their bellies had slowly grown larger with the life that was sitting and squirming excitedly inside of the two women.

It didn't help that it seemed as if Steven was even more aroused by the two women now more then ever. He could hardly keep his hands off of Priyanka and Garnet whenever he saw them. Which could lead to a few distressing moments in public such as Priyanka finding his hands just casually slipping into her's, him giving her a hug and a kiss whenever she wasn't expecting one and also noticing him just casually cupping Garnet's butt cheeks.

The three lovers were all seated on one stool, with Garnet on one of Steven's knees and Priyanka on the other. The three were wearing loose togas that drapped across them and seemed to resemble bedsheets, so that it almost looked as if the three had just finished an intense session of lovemaking which left all three in a state of pregnant red faced action.

And the fact that all three were naked under the sheets wasn't helping the illusion. Steven's hard on was pressed needfully between Garnet and Priyanka's big round booty meat. Seeming to be begging to get some red hot action from the women. And Priyanka was of course trying her best to give him some. Rubbing his dick with her free hand while her other was holding her bloated belly. Garnet had both arms wrapped around her belly and one arm holding her perky breasts aloft so that they would seem to rival Priyanka's own massive milk jugs.

"So tell me the truth now" Vidalyia said casually as she moved the white coated brush across the painting. She had finished a while ago and was mostly just playing with them by now. After all they had chosen to come into her garage and have sex in her studio, she might as well have a bit of fun teasing them.

"How long have the three of you been having sex?" She said with a raised eyebrow as Steven's eyes widened, he turned from where he had been sniffing at Priyanka's shoulder. Priyanka visibly paled and Garnet smirked knowingly. That one was never caught off guard, no matter what anyone did Garnet already knew about it. She was like some sort of messed up goddess. Impossible to get anything past her.

"Well ah...Is it really that obvious?" Priyanka asked nervously as the artist chuckled dryly and smirked.

"You came to an artist asking for her to paint you in some sort of weird ass maternity thing and the three of you could hardly keep your hands off of each other the entire time. Let's just say that the three of you aren't as subtle as you like to think. Don't worry though, I have a pretty open marraige too. So I don't judge." Vidalyia put the finishing shadings on the portrait and held it up with a grin.

"Now this is pretty good, I have to admit. But if you three want to get into something even raunchier I can do that for you for just a bit extra." She grinned and spread her legs and rolled her neck. It was getting really warm lately and she shrugged and struggled out of her top layer to reveal her white undershirt. She was not wearing a bra.

Steven felt his dick get all the harder as he gazed at her, he wondered if there was anyone or anything that wouldn't turn him on. After all he had known Vidalyia for years, and yet she still had a young supple body of a teenager. Along with the maturity of a finely aged wine. Her nipples and a hint of aerola were peeking out from the swell of her top. She rearanged herself as she grabbed a fresh canvas and grinned.

"So how about you three drop the sheets and we get really intimate?" She suggested before whistling. The three exchanged a look, smirked and dropped their coverings before drapping themselves across each other and grinning wide horny smiles.

"Whoa. I didn't even have to prompt you. That looks great." The artist instantly began to paint with great gusto, she felt her fingers moving faster and faster, her breath began to come in big gasps and she felt her entire body heat up. "Yeah that's right you three! Really get into this, let your innner passion well up and take over! Go all out!"

Vidalyia was practically crowing with delight as she watched the three nude lovers continue to grin, grind and pose with their arms raised, their eyes hooded and their hands wandering. Steven's dick was being tormented and teased with no restraint. He gulped as he felt himself begin to twitch, he knew exactly what that meant.

"Oh my gosh! He is so close!" Priyanka called out in joy as she sat on her hands and knees and slowly jerked him off. She had almost completely broken out of the old taboos that she used to have towards something like this. Normally she would have never considered this, this would have never come up on her radar. And yet here she found herself squatting and groaning and drooling all across his dick like some sort of bimbo!

"Wait! Hold it in and get over here Steven!" Vidalyia demanded snapping her fingers. Steven wrapped his hands around his bulge, squeezing the cum back down and crossing his eyes as he sprinted over. Vidalyia gripped his shaft and maneuavered him until he was right over an empty paint can. She began to jerk him off, she spat onto his shaft for a bit of extra lube and Priyanka and Garnet sat back heavily on their ass cheeks and gazed in wide eyed excited horniness as they watched their lover get manhandled by the expert.

Vidalyia grinned as he finally orgasmed. He was like a loose fire hydrant. His cum splattered everywhere, oozing from in between her fingers, slapping against her chest and filling the paint can a decent amount. She tutted before she brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked his cum off of her fingertips. She dabbled her paintbrush into the orgasm juice and began to dab playfullly at the painting. She smirked and swirled it around. Mixing the thick cream up with her own paints and causing the masterpiece to look completed.

"Now that's how you capture someones essence!" She proclaimed proudly as she turned the rough draft around for the others to admire her detailed work. It was absolutely gorgeous. Priyanka and Garnet gave admiring little applause before Steven frowned.

"You have some on your shirt." He said pointing out her cum stained breasts and belly. Vidalyia looked down before shrugging and grabbing a hold and peeling it off.

"There we go problem solved." She licked her lips and popped her fingers back into her mouth, she still had just the barest essence of Steven's taste on her tongue. She could see why the women liked him so much. It was practically addictive. And it was definitely sinful, she already felt herself desiring more, she needed more. Straight from the tap.

"Hey do you guys mind if I try some?" She said as she leaned over, her mature womanly breasts hanging and jiggling, her lips parted and her tongue darted outwards.

"Oh by all means help yourself to him. He's been running the two of us ragged with hand jobs and blow jobs and tit fucking until we are able to actual get it on again." Garnet said waving the question away. Steven was practically drooling as the dead ass milf leaned down and caught his cock head inbetween her lips. She slurped and sucked, she knew what she was doing and she was good at it! And also probably having the time of her life at the same time.

She gulped and sucked and even gave teasing little nibbles just to get him in the mood. Steven gasped and moaned and ran his hands through her triangular shaped hair before he practically bent in half and pressed forwards. Vidalyia pulled away and gripped his cock shaft and squeezed and pressed backwards. Steven moaned as he felt himself starting to have the very first moments of blueballs. Something that he knew he was not mature enough to handle.

"Alright then hot rod. Let's get to the real fun." The artist said as she stood and dropped her overalls. Her body was still as tight and firm as when she was a teenager, if anything it had improved with age to the point where she was as gorgeous and desireable as Priyanka. Steven gulped as he moved forwards and instinctively gripped her leg.

With a swing and much to the surprise of everyone there, he placed her ankles on top of his shoulder.

"Didn't know that I was still this flexible. Sweet." Vidalyia said with a smirk as she felt his cock rub between her butt cheeks. She squeezed and then slowly gasped as his almost impossibly sized and perfectly shaped cock slipped between her sweet ass cheeks.

"Do it! Screw her brains out! Make her go nuts!" Priyanka cried out and applauded as Steven began to work his hips and cock into her. He twisted his hips one way and then another, as if he was nailing a board in. Vidalyia gasped and moaned, her eyes crossed and her tongue poked out. Her paint stained hands gripped his shoulders as her cum stained lips parted in joy.

"Now this is what I call a painting session." Garnet said as she happily rubbed her round belly and her full milk laden tits. She was starting to leak a little, not enough to cause a mess, but twin rivers were dripping down her rounded belly.

Steven worked his way in and out of Vidalyia's frothy grasping pussy. It was the first time that she had ever had to wrestle with a cock of this magnitude, but she could already tell that it was going to be worth it. After all this was a mighty cock! Hell it was one of those rare cocks that defied explanation! She moaned and gasped, arching her back and rolling her hips. Her butt cheeks clapped together as she felt every muscle in her straining.

Priyanka and Garnet were sloppiliy making out as Steven clenched his eyes and butt and screwed his face up. He knew that he had to concentrate, to work himself in and out in a frenzy to really prove just how much of a beast he could be!

Vidalyia felt her orgasm crash over her, followed by another and then another and then one more still! She gasped as her core already felt inflamed and his slippery cock showed no signs of slowing. She had no idea how it was humanly possible for this young stud to keep on going after just filling up a fucking paint can! But there he was, seemingly with no ill effects, not even dehydration!

Vidalyia was making noises similiar to a chimp in the middle of breeding season then an artist who had two sons and was in a commited relationship and was also a professional. But she couldn't care anymore! This dick was mind snappingly good!

Steven groaned as he felt a tongue on his taint, shaft and balls. Vidalyia gasped as she felt hands cuping her butt cheeks and smoshing them together. Garnet and Priyanka weren't about to be left out of the grande finale after all! Steven felt his balls begin to pulse and bubble and his red hot cum begin to explode outwards and slap into Vidalyia, fill her up and then leak with great big globs of cum dripping out of her stretched pussy.

Vidalyia moaned and felt her eyes close as she slipped slowly to the ground. Steven held her by the thighs and spread her pussy out. Garnet and Priyanka were like eager butterflies, fluttering around the two's abused genitals. Vidalyia's cunt was stretched and filled with baby batter and Steven's thick cock was still leaking slightly. They did have to get cleaned up.

And Garnet and Priyanka were more then happy to do so for the two of them.

"That...pant...was...huff...oh my god...pant...how to describe that...pant...so...good...incredible...pant pant..."

"Breathtaking you might say?" Garnet teased with a pinch to Vidalyia's butt. "Don't worry after about the twentyfifth time you will get used to it. But by the looks of something..."

Garnet held up Steven's still diamond hard cock as it twitched against her own gems.  
"Someone is ready for the next round!" Priyanka said as she patted Vidalyia on the head who moaned in amazement and delight. Completely giving in to the craziness of the situation and more then happy to join the trio. Making it into a nice good old fashioned foursome.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews. Not just this but the other stuff as well.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Review next thing up soon. Sooner if reviews.**

Steven moaned as he rubbed his aching back. A sword swished through the air and pointed directly at his throat. He gulped and nervously pushed it out of the way as Connie stood over him. Her breath coming and going in quick rapid gasps. Her face was flushed and her ponytail was pretty loose thanks to all of the incredibly intense work outs that they were doing.

They never actually had to fight anyone or anything these days. But the two of them still enjoyed staying in shape. So there was always a lot of work outs, sparring sessions and all other kinds of stuff. Which normally lead to Steven getting a little bruised and battered. Not that he ever really minded. He was good about that sort of stuff.

It was Connie that seemed to take everything too far all of the time.

"Oh come on Steven! Get up! You're not even really trying!" Connie complained and pouted as Steven slowly and laboriously stood up, stretching and cracking his back as he moaned, pretending that it was all taking a lot more out of him then it actually was.  
"Oh I don't know Connie, after the running and the stretching and the shadowboxing. I just feel wiped out." He said teasingly as he stood and began to stretch again.

"But we haven't even gotten to sparring!" The dark skinned girl whined and bounced on her toes. She was always so eager to do some sort of phyiscal exercise. Steven couldn't blame her. She was incredibly fit. Absolutely riddled with muscle. Of course she was a little shorter then him, she came up to around his chin, but he also knew that she could absolutely kick his ass. She had muscles on her mucsles, a solid eight pack, big powerful biceps and thighs and calves that would make any olympian jealous of how epic they were.

She was a master sword fighter, sparer, and just about everything in between. She also had inherited her mothers good looks, with full lips, an inviting perky butt and breasts that were larger then the average cantelope. In essence she was a drop dead gorgeous kick ass woman. And Steven was glad that they had been friends for so long.

Also it was through Connie that he had even gotten to know Priyanka and get to have all of the crazy cock breaking sex that he had been engaged in as of late. Connie smirked knowingly. There was always a way to get the fickle Steven to do what she wanted. And that was to stroke his ego and get him around her little finger.

"Tell you what Steven. Once last sparing session. And the winner gets to dictate what the loser has to do. It can be...well how about anything. From me riding on your back while you sprint three miles, to the two of us doing six more rounds of boxing, to us going to the frozen north and..."

"Why do all of these scenarios involve you winning? Couldn't I win and have us go home for a shower and some toast?" Steven teased her with a grin before Connie chuckled, stuck out one awesome round hip and leaned against it, her sword trailing the ground.

"If you really think that you can take on all of this, then let's do it dude." She said gesturing to her body and then slamming her sword so deep into the ground that it remained upright without any movement. Steven gulped as he got into his fighting grapple stance, he knew that he had the height and weight advantage, and he had seen more combat then Connie. But that didn't mean anything if she got in the first few punches. She could be incredibly intense and held absolutely nothing back.

She never played around in a situation like this. Because she never wanted to play around in an actual life or death situation if it ever arose. Which it was doubtful that it would. No aliens ever really seemed to come to earth, it was protected too well. Steven rubbed his hands together while Connie spat on the ground and then flashed forwards.

She brought a leg up to kick which he dodged under and attempted to grab to pull her to the ground. But she was as quick as a deer and as slippery as an eel and didn't hang around long enough for him to get a solid grasp on her. She was then under and around him, her legs tangling his and forcing him to skip over hers. He used a bit of a float so that he wouldn't fall directly on her.

"Hey! no fair using your powers!" Connie complained as he landed and she shot a foot out. He jumped over it again as she lunged and leaped after him, the two of them continued to practically miss each other with ever blow. Steven staying just a step ahead as Connie tried her best to land a blow. Of course Steven never once landed a hit either and he was taking all of his strength just to stay a step ahead of her flying fists and crazy kicks.

In fact he was actually starting to run out of energy and did not know how much longer it would take him before he would fall right on his face. Steven gasped as Connie finally launched herself and slipped between his legs and with a flying slip and kick he fell to the ground with a mighty oof.

Steven lay on his back trying to catch his breath as he breathed in and out and rolled his shoulders. Connie playfully sat on his chest and grinned down at him with a victorious smirk. She rubbed her butt against his big wide barrel of a chest and then ran her fingers across his cheek playfully.  
"Pinned you." She said as she tweaked his nose a little. Steven chuckled in response and held up his hands in mock defeat.

"Allright you got me. You are obviously the better fighter. Now what exactly do you want me to do?" He said preparing his mind body and emotions for more over the top utterly ridiculous and downright rigorious training.

"Just this." She said as she leaned forwards and put some hair behind her ear. "Kiss me." She said breathlessly before she pressed her lips to his. Steven's eyes flew open in shock before they fluttered closed and he felt her hands grip his shirt and begin to possessively pull and tug at him. Steven felt his hands instinctively move around her until he found her poofy pants. She always wore the exact same loose fitting pants with a tight top that really hugged her chest and sides.

It left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Steven squeaked as he began to rub his hands across his side and admire the swell of her ass. Connie grinned into the kiss before she pulled away and wiggled her eyebrows knowingly. She could tell what was on the guys mind, it was pretty obvious. Especially since his dick was practically a tentpole. And it was threatening to rip his pants apart if she didn't fish it out and take care of it for him.

"Jeez Steven. How do you ever pull your pants up?" She said teasing him as she cupped his cock head in the palm of her hand and rubbed him through the layers of cloth. Steven could only squeak before she grinned.

"Now I could help you out of your little problem...but then again I was the one who actually won this thing...sooooo..."She smirked and stood up, she gripped her top and shrugged it off over her head before struggling out of her pants with a smile and a hip wiggle. Her cloths fell to the side and she posed with her hands over her head.

"How does everything look?" She said. Taking Steven from his silence was encouragement to continue she happiliy did so. She squatted above his face and slowly lowered herself, not an ounce of strain on her face.  
"Lick." She commanded and with a wide smile moaned as he began to do so. She ground against him, pressing herself to his tongue as he brought his hands up and seemed to stretch impossibly far. He soon had his hands on her breasts and began to play and pluck at them. Pressing at her nipples and rubbing his thumbs over the swell of her breasts.

His hands were warm and soft and played with her delightfully! She was surprised, she had not expected that Steven would know what to do. After all this was Steven she was thinking about. She knew that she wanted to take his virginity and hang it on her wall for a while now. But the fact that he might have already popped his cherry...well either way she won right?

She moaned and gasped as she humped against his face. She brought her hands up and cupped his, rubbing herself all the harder against him. She needed this. She wanted this. She could not imagine herself without fucking him in this moment! She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she felt herself starting to lose control of herself.

Steven moaned and gasped into her pussy. The two of them paused as they heard a very loud ripping noise fill the air as Steven's cock finally came free from his pants. Forcing a hole and practically burrowing out so that it was free. Connie chuckled and shook her head in shocked amazement at just what he was willing to go through to get some pussy.

"Jesus Steven. That's pretty intense." Steven chuckled ruefully before she pulled away and slipped around so that he was lined up perfectly with her pussy.  
"Now...Let's get to the main attraction." She said breathlessly as she bit her lip and began to descend on his cock. She screwed up her face. Steven watched her nervously and she had to keep herself from snapping at him.

"It's fine." She growled out as she forced her muscles to relax. He was pretty god damn enormous, and working herself down his shaft was no easy feat. Making it all the harder was that she wanted it! She wanted this dick so so so so so so so so so so badly! She groaned and began to growl like a wild animal. Steven growled back, answering each and every one of her calls with one of his own.

"Oh man connie! You are so tight!" He shouted out as he gripped her hips and shot himself upwards as she plowed downwards. She grinned slightly mischeviously as she began to ride him all the faster.  
"You're not too bad yourself! Let's kick this into overdrive! Try to keep pace with me Steven!" She demanded as he found his cock slipping in and out of her at a breakneck speed. He groaned as he felt his dick almost instinctively attempting to replicate the exact same pleasure points on Priyanka, and much to his amazement many of them were actually working. Like mother like daughter he guessed. Which was making his life a little easier. Although with how crazy intense Connie was it wasn't giving him that much of a break.

Connie gasped and her entire face glazed over, a little drool coming from her open mouth and her eyes rolling back, her face flung towards heaven. With a few more shakes she began to slip the entirity of his length inside of her before she collapsed breathing heavily. Completely spent. Steven grinned as he shifted so that the two were laying side by side. She cuddled up to him as he sniffed her hair and grinned widely.

"There is something that I should probably tell you." Steven said as casually as he could muster. Things were probably going to get interesting soon.

 **Review. Not just this but the other stuff too. Updates will come faster.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews.**

Steven grinned lecherously at Garnet and Connie as the two adjusted their more then generous porportions to their skimpy cowgirl outfits. Well Garnet was a cowgirl with ass less chaps, high boots, a vest that exposed her big luscious breats and a hat that sat proudly on her head. Connie was dressed as a farmgirl with a nice tight form fitting and incredibly exposing flannel and daisy dukes that were little more then thongs.

Connie was blushing a bright red, she had almost instantly jumped into the group and was incredinly happy joining the teams debaucherous lifestyle. In fact she was almost a little too encouraging sometimes. But still the ease and effortlessness that Garnet, Steven and Priyanka dressed up still threw her for a loop.

"This just feels incredibly revealing." She said as she hooked her hands beneath the daisy dukes and pulled downwards before snapping them right back against her perky strong muscled butt cheeks.  
"Don't worry, you will get used to it." Garnet assaured the young woman before smiling widely. "Not to mention your mom is in a much more intense situation...speaking of..."Garnet moved to the other room, her round pregnant belly leading the way, her big thick meaty butt cheeks swaying and even twerking a little with every step that she took. Her entire body had grown. Her breasts were now massive mammeries that probably held a gallon of milk a piece, and her butt cheeks were more like a space station.

Her belly had grown bloated and large and Steven often found himself touching it or rubbing it during their love making sessions. He couldn't help himself, it was just always there!

"Oh man...This is going to be so much fun!" Steven said in happiness as he bounced up and down. Connie nodded blushing. She then gasped and covered her mouth in shock. She sort of wanted to cover her eyes. But it was equally too hot and too embarassing to do so. Walking out of the bathroom was Priyanka, completely naked. But she was covered from head to toe in black and white body paint. Painted to look like a cow.

Her pregnant belly was holding up her massive tits, but even they were spilling over the top of the swell of her massive pregnant bulge. PRiyanka gazed at her daugther with wide slightly uncomprehnding eyes. She moaned and gasped as Garnet gave her butt a firm push and pressed her forwards. Priyanka saw the space that they had prepared for her, with a nice place to lay her knees and a small pile of wooden blocks to lean against.

"M-moo?" She moaned out, they had all agreed to this before starting, she knew that it was dehumanizing. She knew that it was fetishy and probably a little fucked up. But she was also super into it and thought that this was going to be one of the hottest things that they did!

"That's right my gorgeous milk cow." Garnet said as she maneauvered the heifer and helped her get into place. Garnet sat down on a stool that creaked beneath her wide hips. "Connie? The bottles please."

Connie quickly grabbed the two large glass bottles and placed them beneath Priyanka's exposed bright brown nipples. She bit her lip and reached out to grip one of the long thick finger sized nipples and twisted it. Priyanka gasped and closed her eyes, more moans and gasps coming from her mouth. Connie bit a lip as she considered just how crazy the entire situation was.

She then shook her head. She didn't care, in fact she sort of freaking loved the idea. She put her hands around her moms wide full breast and began to press. She pulled and she pressed and much to her amazement a long stream of milk began to leak out. In came in spurts and starts and then it started to really leak.  
"Oh wow!" Connie said in amazmenet. "This heifer is really starting to get started!" Connie said in amazement as PRiyanka moaned and lifted her hips upwards and gave them little eager shakes.

Her pussy lips were spread and starting to leak. She bit her lips and moaned in eager delight. She needed some loving! She needed it with ever last fiber of her being! But Connie and Garnet were too focused on milking her, which was just getting her all the more excited. Her daughter's strong calloused hands worked in tandem with Garnet's strangely soft gems. Priyanka never noticed just how warm and soft Garnet's hands were but they were like pillows instead of rocks.

Garnet was starting to breathe heavily and rubbed her own breasts. A few splatters of Priyanka's milk was soon dribbling down Garnet's off red chest, and began to mix with her own thick luscious breast milk. Garnet smirked and reached down to really press and pull and even give PRiyanka's nipples firm little teasing twists.

The three women were all breathing heavily and the room soon smelled like a bordello, a bordello filled with lust and milk. Steven finally stood. It was time for him to make his move.

He roamed around the women and grinned in awe.  
"Wow. You look so amazing right not Priyanka. And look at that wide smile on your face." Steven said as he casually brought a hand around to grip one of her booty cheeks and begin to rub it between his fingers. He was so happy that everyone here was so happy! They were all wide eyed and probably brimming over with desire and joy!

He sure was lucky that he had such a loving and supportive system of people in his life! And that he got to get his dick wet whenever he wanted! He flipped out his cock and began to rub it up and down Priyanka's ass and pussy lips. They were dripping with desire, her pussy was practically begging him to fill her to the brim. She moaned and pressed back against him, spreading her legs and gasping. Her tongue lolling out and her milk starting to really fly.

"Of course! Of course I'll fuck you!" Steven said as he aimed himself up and slowly slide himself in. He pulled out until only his cock head was still engulfed within her pussy. And then he slammed himself forwards with all of his might. PRiyanka howled out her joy, arching her back and gasping, milk sprayed like a fire hydrant from her tits and she felt as if she was already orgasming.

Steven pulled out and thrust with all of his might. His core tightening and his eyes crossing. He moaned and even felt himself let out a little moo of pleasure as Priyanka's tongue popped from her mouth and she grinned in goofy exuberance. She moaned and bounced backwards against his thick hard cock as it worked over every last inch of her body.

Priyanka moaned and mooed and felt her mind going. For a moment she was less then anything. SHe was completely connected to Steven, they were more then just one person, she had completely lost herself. She was losing her mind, losing control. And she was loving every last moment of it! She groaned and growled and howled and moaned and mooed to her hearts content.

Steven continued to fuck her doggy style, his dick slapping in and out of her wet tight channel. He moaned and wiped at his face, some of the body paint had come off and stained him with black and white stripes. He moaned as he felt his orgasm beginning to rise. But he thought of himself as a pretty nice guy so he held back. He wanted her to cum first. She had to be close! She just had to!

But Steven underestimated the amount of time that PRiyanka could keep going, or just how strong this woman's libido was! Ten minutes passed of his relentless pounding. Then twenty. Then forty. And soon it was closing in on an hour. Steven felt like a machine. His hips were working overtime as he plunged himself into her elastic like pussy. Her breasts were still leaking, but the bottles and the spare bottles had been moved out long ago.

Now Garnet and Connie had latched onto her nipples and were sucking like hungry little leeches. Eager to drink their fill of the woman's seemingly never ending supply of breast milk. Connie moaned as the vaguely familiar taste covered her tongue. She had not experienced these flavors for a very long time! Garnet suckled and moaned in delight, giving the breast the occassional squeeze so that she could get an extra turbo shot of boob juice, or would bite and roll the nipple between her teeth since she loved watching PRiyanka squirm and moan in pain and pleasure.

Steven knew that he would not be able to hold back much longer. Her face was bright red and his eyes were bulging. He moaned out in pure amazement and then gasped in fractured mind snapping delight.

He felt a warm wetness cover his cock as Priyanka began to orgasm and thrash around his dick. Her clit hardened and her pussy tightened around him so hard that he thought it might just snap right off! He moaned and groaned and closed his eyes as he felt himself ejaculate deep inside of her. Coating her womb and pussy with his thick manly seed. It stained her walls and covered and filled every last nook and cranny. It soon began to drip wetly out of her and Steven collapsed backwards.

It had taken him a long time to finally break the heifer in! But it was worth it! He groaned in delight and wiped at his forehead. Priyanka was grinning and moaning in happiness. Completely relaxed and at ease. She seemingly didn't even notice that she had worn Steven out. Especially as she almost instantly perked up in desire for more mind breaking and back snapping fucking!

"Whoa. I need a break. That was exhausting." Steven said finally as he shook his head and sighed. He then gulped as three mouths encircled his still sticky cock, his cum was dripping out of him and his dick was just barely hard enough to be considered aroused.

"No way! We are still horny!" Connie complained as she began to nibble at his shaft and lick at it, his dick juice filled her mouth and she smiled at the taste of it. It was so sweet and fruity and completely and utterly a Steven taste! Of course he would taste like this!  
"Yeah! We demand satisfaction!" Garnet said as she took her own section of his cock and began to lick and slurp at it. Priyanka just continued to groan as she got the cockhead that had just been deep inside of her. She moaned and bobbed her head, taking his cock like a total champ. She had had plenty of practice sucking at it, she hardly even felt it stretch her mouth or pussy or ass anymore. In fact if anything she had slowly been morphed so that she could only comfortably take his cock!

Steven's cock was the perfect size, shape, length and girth for her! She had slowly adapted to it! And she needed it!

Steven gulped as he looked at the three ravenously horny women who had surrounded him. Connie was slurping at his dick, her tongue flicking out and hitting her mothers. Garnet had migrated down to his balls where some of the best of Priyanka's flavoring had gone. He chuckled nervously. Realizing once again that he had definitely bitten off more then he could chew.

Meanwhile/

"I wonder how Steven is getting on with the other?" Amethyst said as she cuddled against Peridot. Lapis was getting them something to eat (AKA something for Amethyst to eat) While they all watched their favorite show in the barn (Which was not stolen and taken to the moon, since that would be a horrible thing to do)

J10 tittered from where she was standing wearing the antanae as a hat to get the signal.  
"Probably excellently. If the Ste-Van's dick has anything to say about it!" She said in her typical overly sweet and chipper voice.

 **Review. Next thing up soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Review. Next thing up soon.**

"Yeah you see I don't believe that you guys actually did this." Connie said as she casually stipped out of her shirt and shorts. The weather was so nice that she didn't really even have to wear any clothes. But they needed to at least pretend that they were normal people.

"Well we did. And Priyanka was really looking forward to doing this again. And honestly so was I." Steven said as he rapidly wiggled out of his pants and tossed them into the car. Connie and Steven, both completely in the nude sprinted for the locked gate to the zoo, Steven casually grabbed Connie and with a leap got right over the wall.

The two floated downwards as Steven released her and smirked. "And trust me, although it sounds a little weird it is also a ton of fun. It is definitely worth all of this." He said as the two stood in front of the zebra exhibit. Connie and Steven locked eyes and then pulled their bodies together. Lips locking and tongues battling. Connie moaned as she gripped Steven's length and his thumbs rubbed over her erect nipples.

The two fought over the other's lips like seals over a grape and moaned in delight as their eyes fluttered. Finally Connie grinned and pushed against Steven, catching the half gem fusion off guard as she turned on her heel and sprinted for the railing. She hopped over and waved towards Steven as she began to sprint through the herd of wild animals.

"Well I hope you catch me soon!" She yelled as she whooped and began sprinting through the darkness. Steven chuckled as he jumped after her in anticipation. He loved the chase!

The two began to move through the night, practically playing tag. Sometimes he would catch up and she would pull away and then he would get close again. Or really she would let him get close before ducking away. The two were having the time of their lives! And nothing could stop them!

Priyanka wiggled through the bars of the cage and fell a short distance. She moaned and rubbed her butt where she had landed. She wondered if there was something different with her body now. After all Steven's cum was practically magical as was Garnet's breast milk, and she had been living off of a pretty big diet of both. Which probably meant that she had changed on a molecular level.

It explained how she would be able to keep up with them physically, mentally and emotionally. Her libido and breasts and hair had grown and increased. Not to mention she never felt the need to sleep, but that was probably unrelated.

She sighed and wondered absentmindedly where Garnet had gotten off too. The two of them had decided to sneak in and surprise the young lovers, after all who didn't love an orgy in the middle of the night in a zoo surrounded by wild animals?

Priyanka sighed. It was just like Garnet to run off to do her own thing and leave PRiyanka naked and a little out of her element in the middle of the night in the zoo. She rubbed her hands up and down her body, wondering just where all the baby fat had gone. Garnet and PRiyanka had given birth to their children a few months back. They were adorable. Priyanka had a baby girl that had her nose and Steven's hair. And Garnet had twins, since Steven was a powerful high ranking gem he was able to impregnate her without her giving up her gem or body for the twins.

Garnet had two children, a blue boy and a red daughter who each had a single eye and were incredibly rambunctious. And All three children got along incredibly well. And all three seemed to instantly love their daddy. (Much to Dougs confusion when they brought 'their' daughter over to meet Steven for the first time the baby almost instantly took to him. And she had done nothing but cry whenever Doug held her.)

(And Doug didn't even know that Steven had met their darling little girl many times. Mostly by his cock delving deeply into Priyanka's womb or whenever he rubbed her enlarged belly. But that was unimportant)

Priyanka wondered where exactly she had fallen in. She did not recognize this part of the zoo. Or even what exhibit she was in. She wondered if she should look around a little bit more, she paused and sniffed. The air in this exhibit smelt familiar. As if she had been inside of it before.

She turned towards the large rock that sat in the middle and was absolutely riddled with caves. A happy grin pushed across her face and she clapped her hands like a young girl.

"Oh hello again!"

Connie was running out of breath. Steven was too, he was red faced and tired and really wanted to fuck her soon. But she was ducking just out of reach every single time that he got close enough to run his finger tips right down her back.

Connie gasped as she felt his hands rest for a moment on her hips and rapidly ducked downwards and between his spread legs. Steven looked around in shock. An animal (It could have been a camel) went in front of Steven and he lost Connie to the night for a moment. But the next moment he saw her clambering up the fence and was jumping to the other side.

He had no idea how she was able to keep on going. He was nearly completely out of breath. But somehow she just kept on going! At this rate he was going to die of a heart attack before he even got within arms distance of her! And he thought that he had been doing so well so far! He would have to outfox her somehow! It was between that and going deep into his reserves and eating up all of the spare energy that he was saving for the actual sex.

Steven frowned and narrowed his eyes as he tried to read the sign that she was passing nearby. Steven gasped and quickly sprinted towards a grinning and waving Connie. She still did not seem to know what exhibit she was getting into! He had to warn her! His fatigue was completely forgotten, all he could focus on was the fear that she might get hurt!

"Connie! Connie Wait!" Steven yelled as he sprinted with all of his might. Connie glanced over and cackled.  
"Oh no! You're not going to get me that easily!" She called out as she jumped over the side and let out a puff of air. Steven ran and jumped and floated through the air until he was hovering right above her.  
"Connie! It's a lion pit!" He yelled down. She paused as her face paled. She froze and stiffened, her arms going to her sides and her back straightening.  
"OOOOhhhhh deeeeaaaarrrrr..." Connie eased out as she glanced in either direction. She was completely stiff. She heard panting in the darkness and now the fun animalistic ones that they had been hearing earlier peppered through the entire zoo. This was a wild feral sound. She gulped and glanced up at Steven as he descended nervously through the air.

SHe reached out her hands and he took them before alighting in front of her.

"You need to be more careful!" He chastized her as he fussed over her like a nervous hen. "After all you could at least read the signs around here! We are in a zoo this place could get messy!" He complained as she nodded before grinning and digging an elbow into his side.  
"Well look's like you caught me. So how about we get out of here and-"Connie was cut off as she saw some large lion shaped object move through the darkness. It was still encased in shadow so she could not actually see what the large animal was. But if she had to wager a guess...

"STeven? Please tell me that we can float out of here?" Connie said as she gripped the larger man and pulled him close to her. Steven gulped and gripped her right back.  
"Yeah I am sort of completely terrified right now. I am not even sure that I can move a muscle." Steven responded as he shivered agaisnt her warm sweat covered skin. Connie gulped and gripped Steven all the tighter, all of her training and thoughts were gone and she was just a very scared woman in a lion exhibit at the local zoo.

Steven gripped her tightly, he wished that his mind and powers would actually work when it was useful. And not just once in a while. In the long list of ways to die, getting torn apart by a lion was pretty gruesome.

The lion paused a good way away from them. It was massive, with a long flowing mane and was clearly looking at the two of them, but was just far enough out of light that it remained stubbornly out of sight.

"Hey wait a second..."Steven said as he frowned and glared at the shape that was slowly forming in front of him. "I think I know that lion. Is that Lion? LION!" STeven called out in irritation as the massive beast turned around and presented him with it's misshapen back, clearly it was Steven's weird pet that never seemed to do what it was told to do. Especially if Steven was asking it.

"Lion! What are you doing here?" Steven said as he took a step away from Connie and stalked forward, his fear abandonded. "You nearly scared us to death! And where have you been? We haven't seen you in forever!" He continued to berate the animal until a snicker caught his attention and he finally realized who was lounging on the Lion's massive broad back.

"Wait a second. Is that Garnet?" Steven said with amazement and happiness in his voice. Lounging on the back of the enormous pink lion was the afroed gem herself. Garnet grinned and shot him a thumbs up before she practically oozed off of Lion's back and walked towards the two, her hips moving out one way and then the other. Hypnotizing the two sex starved deviant young adults.

"Hey you two. Sorry that I'm late. Unless of course you were trying to do this without us?" Garnet said with a big smirk. She was as naked as the other two. She had initially wanted to dress up in a sexy tiger print loin cloth but she also knew that they only had so much time to get frisky here before the sun rose. And she wanted to get plenty frisky by then.

"Of course we would enver forget about you!" Connie shouted in shock as she latched herself to Garnet and hugged her close, burrowing her nose against the gem's gorgeous creamy skin. Connie breathed in Garnet's rich scent and smiled happily. Garnet rubbed the young woman's head with a loving smile, Connie was practically the spitting image of her mother, of course with a few more muscles and a bit curvier and younger. But the two could probably be mistaken for sisters now instead of a mother and her child.

"Yeah! We just thought that you guys would need to take care of the babies tonight!" Steven said as he wrapped his arms around both of them and drew Garnet close to him, his erection pressed needfully against her, pracitcally begging for her to let him fuck her into unconsciousness. Garnet chuckled and waved it off.

"Don't be silly. We got a babysitter, after all we all want to get down and dirty sometimes." Garnet rubbed their cheeks before gripping their chins powerfully and pulling them towards each other.  
"B-but the lions!" Connie protested with breathless nervousness.

"Don't worry about the danger. That just adds to the fun." Garnet said as she brought all of their hungry grasping gasping lips together to begin sweatily making out. Their spit flowing and mixing as the three closed their eyes and reached for whatever piece of flesh or ass that they could possibly grip. Steven moaned as his cock began to throb and pulse with energy and horniness. Connie moaned and rubbed her legs and twined them with Garnet's own large thick powerful ones. Garnet finally pulled back from the filthy three way make out for some air and shook and wiggled her hips so that the two younger ones were practically jiggling against her.

Steven smiled and kissed her cheek before moving downwards to her neck, one of his hands palming her tits and his fingers finding her erect red hot nipple. Connie was nibbling and moaning against the other ice cold blue nipple. She had to use both hands to hold the tit up and still plenty of boob flesh dribbled out from inbetween her spread fingers.

Steven brought a hand against Garnet's thick fat ass cheeks and smiled as the satisfying smack filled the air.  
"I want you." He whispered into her ear as he thrust his erection against her gorgeous skin. His cock head was red hot and his balls were practically overflowing with cum. He needed them all to get naughty soon or else he might just lose his mind!

"Well we should probably get started then." Garnet said as she almost instantly got to the ground and spread her legs. She quirked an eyebrow and winked. "Get licking." She commanded before she grabbed Connie and pulled her down so that she was face to face with Garnet. The two's breasts pressed together and Connie's legs wrapped around Garnet's spreading them so that their pussies pressed together. Steven was between the two of them and licking like a man possessed. His eyes rolled in his head as the overwhelming taste of their delightful cunts washed over his tongue.

Steven moaned and dived his tongue down one pussy and then the other. He found Garnet's clit and took it into his mouth, he strived to be as imaginative as possible, diving his tongue into one pussy, licking his fingers so that he could play with Connie's. Giving their meaty backsides good firm spanks and flicking at their ass holes.

Connie felt her nipples practically get smashed from Garnet's firm large powerful tits. Their breasts pressed together and their tongues were out of their mouths pressed and dancing and slurping each other's spits. Steven spat into his hand and aggressively rubbed at his cock shaft, he needed it nice and wet and slippery and ready to go diving in and out of the two of them.

"So...Garnet...huff pant...How did you...gasp oh God Steven!...how did you gasp!...Get here?" Connie said, she knew that the gem couldn't drive.  
"Oh. Priyanka drove me." Garnet said casually as she gripped the young woman's booty and spread the cheeks and legs so that Steven could aim himself up with her dripping entrance. Connie stiffened before his cock head even entered her.  
"Wait? Mom? Here?"

A loud screech filled the night and all three paused before exhcnaing worried glances.  
"PRIYANKA!" They all yelled out in unison before lunging upwards and sprinting as if their lives depended upon it.

"AAAAAHHHHH! They remember their mommy." Priyanka said as she happiliy rubbed the back of one of the massive tigers heads. It was gently suckling at her leaking nipple. Sometimes licking at it and meowing softly. There were the other full grown tigers that she had nursed once when they were cubs. Garnet, Connie and Steven let out a sigh of relief once they saw that their lover was alright and unharmed.

A tiger moved up towards Garnet and began rooting and rubbing at the big bootied gems tit. Garnet grinned alread knowing what the big cat wanted. A few minutes later all of the cats were fed and sleeping.

"Well that was a fun family reunion. But now it's mama's turn to get some." Priyanka said as she mischeviously stalked towards Steven. He gulped as he got to his back. Priyanka wrapped her tits around his cock and began slurping and rubbing herself up and down his erection. Connie clearly didn't want to be left out and rapidly joined her mother. Garnet jumped in and soon Steven had sick breasts wrapped around his dick, three tongues eagerly battling for the right for his cock head and six hands roaming up and down his shaft and squeezing his balls. Sometimes their hands would find a nipple or their tongues would touch. and their joy filled mewls of pleasure would increase.

The scnet of their mating grew with the noises of their wet tongues and eager licking and slurping. Steven moaned as he felt his orgasm coming over him. And was only stopped when Priyanka pulled away to hover over his erection. His cock head pierced through her, his shaft following soon after. The two moaned and gasped. Gripping each other and growling in pleasure.

Steven gripped her booty cheeks and hips to keep himself grounded as he plunged in and out of the wet tight vibrating pussy. His mind turned blanka nd his eyes rolled up into his head. Priyanka gasped and leaned over. Connie was there to grip her moms shoulders and keep her steady. She gripped her moms tits and played with her nipples, getting Priyanka hotter and hotter. More eager by the second to lose her mind and orgasm across the young studs hot body.

Steven moaned and gasped and thrashed beneath Priyanka's relentless pounding. Suddenly a pair of big meaty ass cheeks quivered over his face as Garnet grinned knowingly down at him. Steven reached up and pulled her down with a rough desperate breathless desire.

The four were rutting and squirming. Steven's cock flashing in and out everywhere. They did not even need to speak anymore. Instead Steven would pound powerfully into Priyanka. Or lick at Garnet's walls, or kiss Connie. The night rapidly became a blur. Priyanka and Garnet 69'ed each other, rubbing the other's big thick butt cheeks and giving them liberal spanks to leave five stars and hand prints, while Connie and Steven were in the missionary position.

Priyanka later found herself held up in the air and watching Connie and Garnet masturbate the other while Steven held her up, spread leg, open mouthed and leaking tits for the others to see and watch with happiness. Garnet groaned as she was getting fucked doggy style, her cunt felt stretched to the limit, her mind having snapped long ago and the only thing working through her besides Steven's incredibly addictive sperm was the pleasure of a nice hard fuck.

"Goodbye my babies." Priyanka said giving each tiger a long lingering kiss to the snout as they mewed and snored. Priyanka had trouble standing and was being carried by Steven while Connie was completely passed out in Garnet's arms. But the night was ending and the sun was rising. And they certainly didn't want to get caught here when the guards arrived for their morning shift.

Steven and Garnet leapt out of the enclosure and sprinted out of the zoo. Their jelly legged lovers quickly drifting in and out of sleep before falling completely unconscious from the long hard night of unprotected fucking in animal exhibits that they had just had.

 **Review. Next thing up soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Review. Last chapter. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Not just for this but any of the stuff.**

Steven adjusted his tie as he stood by the small fancy podium. It was covered in painted flowers and other gorgeous pieces of paraphenalia. It had been designed and carved and painted by Vidalyia herself. Although Garnet and Connie helped an awful lot, mostly because the artist was pretty pregnant at the time and they were all nervous about her messing around with all of that stuff.

But the end result was absolutely beatiful. And Steven loved it! He could not believe just how lucky he was. The piece of wood was covered from head to toe with pictures of him and Priyanka, they looked like angels, they looked like friends, they looked like lovers. Pretty much if there was a look for them to have Vidalyia had found some way to encorporate it and their essence.

Steven even noticed a few love scenes that Vidalyia had managed to sneak in. She was a very clever woman, and very resourceful. And he was so happy that she was able to attend the days festivities! Steven shifted nervously before looking over at Amethyst who gave him a reassaruing thumbs up. Of course she had attended. All of the gems had come.

There was Lapis and Peridot and Pearl in the front row. Garnet was rearranging the Tigers so that they would not harass Lion too much (The large wild cats had really hit it off! And Steven could tell that there were going to be some very cute tiny pink liger cubs in the future. Which he could not wait to meet! The zoo would certainly be surprised but he couldn't control everything!)

Connie was across from him, she was the best woman, the maid of honor and the one who was officiating the entire service all rolled into one! Steven was a little dissapointed that his Dad wasn't able to make it. But Greg would probably not be able to keep his mouth shut, and that was part of the fun of what was about to happen next. All of the gems here could be counted on to keep their mouths shut. As could Vidalyia as she had gone this far and was strangely enough super encouraging about all of this too.

Jasper would have also have told Steven to go all out for this but she was still on her journey around the world doing stuff. Apparently trying to find herself. She took one college level entry course and was apparently a scholar. Who would have guessed.

"Man I am so nervous." Steven whispered towards Connie who grinned and waved him off. Their matching tuxedos had been made by Pearl personally, she had insisted that they do everything right with what was about to happen next and was more then eager to engage and make the outfits for the day. Connie smiled and leaned forwards.

"Hey don't worry. You look awesome, this entire thing is awesome and you should feel awesome for what is about to happen." She said as they two exchanged a fist bump and then a hug. Peridot had turned on the CD player and clapped her hands excitedly before rushing to sit down between her girlfriends. Garnet was grinning a big happy smile like this was the most amazing thing that she had ever seen, and in her opinion it sort of was. She gripped Vidalyia's shoulder and shook her eagerly and happily. Pracitcally close to gushing over the artist who shushed her and gestured with her head towards the row of sleeping babies that were gently snoring away in their carried completely at ease and unaware of their surroundings.

Coming out from the house and walking at a rapid eager pace came Priyanka, her dress was a fancy mixture of traditional and cultural. It had a veil and a train and flared out around her already gorgeously impressive large breeder hips. So it made her look even bigger in the ass department. She also had a very low cut and incredibyl revealing and tightly held corset that pressed her boobs upwards so that they seemed like a couple of brown perfectly round watermelons had decided to float and become attached to her chest.

Priyanka's wedding dress was a bright crimson red with gold streaks and designs swirling around it, making every last inch of her look like a tapestry. The doctor increased her speed, her sandals pressing into the sand. The waves were a soothing melody as she walked towards the young man that she had given that examination to so long ago. It felt like ages since she first began this love affair. At first she had been scared, nervous, uncomfortable and constantly worrying that she would get caught and disgraced.

But gradually with more people joining her and supporting her cause she had grown confident, at ease, and incredibly happy with this situation. After all everyone benefitted from it! Well except for Doug, but it wasn't like they were going to get a divorce or anything! No that would be too cruel. Instead Priyanka just planned to have a secret marraige with her beloved Steven, bare his children and be his secret private wife. She would have Steven live with her and Connie whenever Doug was travelling. Which was getting more and more often lately. And if she ever had more children with Steven (Which she intended upon) she would just convince everyone that it was Dougs!

No harm at all! It could go on indefinitely! Priyanka increased her speed and finally came to a stop in front of Steven and gazed at him with a wide nervous smile. She was blushing like a high schooler and felt as giddy as she had when she first got married if not more so! After all this was taboo, this was disrespectful. And she loved every last second of it!

She gulped and adjusted her veil and her head scarf and the flowers that she held tightly in one hand while Steven smiled loving at her. He looked about ready for the ceremony to be over so that they could get on to the more fun things. Like playing at husband and wife for a very long time until it was time for her to finally leave. He wasn't too worried though. He knew that Priyanka would always come back to him!

"Dearly beloved we are all gathered here today to mark the coming together of two lovers." Connie began, she had practiced her speech for a very long time and took a lot out of books. And was now ready for it all to come together perfectly. "These two have been kept apart by forces beyond their control. But the two rallied together and became more then two souls. They became one body, and brought more and more people together. Including myself. So now I ask do you the woman who birthed and raised me take my best friend-"

"Of course! I mean I do!" Priyanka cut off her daughter before Connie could go even deeper down the rabbit hole that she had started. Connie nodded sagely before turning sweetly to Steven and wiggling an eyebrow.

"And do you my best friend who was also my first friend and my first lay and who probably has affected my life more then anyone else in the world take my beloved and lovely mother Priyanka to be your-"

"Yes!" Steven said before he moved his hands forward and swept Priyanka into a bone crushing hug that left the milf breathless. The two blushed as he slowly lowered her down and the two gazed longingly into the other's eyes. Connie didn't even need to continue or to tell them what to do next. Their hands were already lovingly clasped and their lips were fighting for control, their tongues darting in and out as their eyes closed and the blush covered their entire faces so that they were starting to grind against the other. Completely unaware of the surrounding world and lose within the others mouth and hands and warmth.

The applause that everyone was giving the two of them was what finally knocked them out of their senses. Priyanka smiled against Steven as he grinned back and nuzzled the older woman. It was hard for him to imagine her as being old enough to be his mom though. She was just too cute and young, and tight and hot. Plus she had also had his bastard child, so who cared?

Many hours later after dancing, snacks, speeches, tears, cheers, more dancing Priyanka stood with her back to the large body of single (And married) women. She bounced on her heels and prepared to toss the flowers, her eyes closed and her heart beating rapidly as she tried to imagine the flowers arc and where it would land in some lucky ladies hands.

Priyanka spun rapidly and whispered under her breath 'Not Connie' over and over again. Before finally letting it go and letting it fly. It arched through the air and went higher then she intended, the very ground seemed to shake and then launching herself upwards over all of their heads was Garnet. With a cocky grin and a bow she snatched the flowers from the air and began to descend with her incredibly fancy wedding gown floating around her. She was not even the least bit worried that anyone looking up her dress would get a good long look at her shapely ass and underwear. She had worn her very best for a reason such as this.

She landed daintly and smirked at the other awaiting ladies who frowned or complained beside her. J10 turned to Vidalyia with confusion clear across her small innocent face.  
"But I thought that the Gar-Net was married already?" The air headed bubble butted zooman said in confusion. Vidalyia snorted and nodded.  
"Well Garnet sometimes can't help herself. Nothing to hold against her." She said casually. The group applauded her weird good luck. The rest of the party was a rapid spinning blur for the rest of the day. With more intense close knit dancing, sloppy eating and fun casual lingering kisses between the happy couple. Soon it was night time which meant that the actual fun with the honeymoon could finally start!

Steven kicked the door to his beach house open so hard that it went flying and hit the door across the room. Priyanka was laughing drunk and mindlessly happy, after all she had just gotten married to the man of her dreams! Everything was so much better now!

The other members of the love making circle had all decided to remain outside and just call out encouragements. After all this was Priyanka's night and they wanted everything to go perfectly for her. So the cheering died down as the gems and the small assortment of humans left for the newlyweds to begin their loud and wet and intimate moment of lovemaking.

Steven gripped the front of PRiyanka's dress and slide his hands up and down, admiring how tightly it held her nice tight and mature body. She was so beautiful, so fine, and so eager for him. He grinned and pulled her forwards, breathing in her intoxicating scent as he moved his hands and gripped her butt and held the nice firm meat sacks in his hands. He massaged her perfectly porportioned rear and gave it a little pinch before she finally pulled back and gripped the buttons along the back. She stuck her tongue out playfully before she began to shake and shimmy. Steven took her lead and rapidly a pile formed at the foot of his bed.

A pile of sexy underwear, garter belts, stockings, heels, a wedding dress, a bra and a suit. The two nude lovers stood breathlessly before the other before they lunged forwards hungriliy. Steven felt his erection caught between her meaty thighs and Priyanka gasped as his fingers played with her nipples, plucking at the sensitive pieces of pleasure. Steven moaned in delight as he ground his erection against her. His cock head was dripping with pre cum and her excited juices were dripping down his entire shaft and plopping like raindrops across their feet.

Priyanka gasped as Steven moved his hungry lips down her lips, chin, cheeks and finally to her incredibly sensitive perfumed neck. She moaned and wiggled in his grip as Steven gave her big meaty butt cheeks a slap. They needed nothing to get them excited, just seeing each other naked now was enough to drive the two beserk!

And they knew that nothing was going to stop them. Soon Priyanka found herself picked upwards. Steven with his young energy could not even wait for a bed, he needed her. All of her right then and there. Otherwise he might just lose his mind. He lifted her upwards, his cock shaft sprung up and the two gasped as it rubbed against her cunt entrance. Finally, slowly and carefully Steven began to descend her, brigning her downwards as inch after grueling inch dissapereaed inside of her hungry pussy.

Steven moaned and spread his legs and arched his back upwards suddenly. Priyanka gasped and her nails dug into his back before she moaned and bit her lip, she shuddered and was soon gasping out pleasureable little coos that meant absolutely nothing at all. The two were rutting like wild animals, riding bare back and thrusting as much as he could inside of her.

"Oh! Oh Priyanka!" Steven called out, the name felt so natural now, he didn't need to hold back, he didn't need to think, it had been a bit of a pain at first, figuring out when to call her a doctor. But now the two had fallen into a happy little place that did not need such formalities. They were incredibly happy with first names. and even going so far as to call each other baby, lover, darling, sweetheart and mommy.

"Yes! Oh Yes Please Steven! I need it all! Fill me up! You are reaching so deep inside of me! This feels so good! I could never survive without you making me into your woman!" She cried out as she bounced up and down his slippery dick. Steven smiled and gripped her, a butt cheek in either hand as her large breasts pressed against his chest and he moaned as his cum milk flowed deeply into the awaiting crevices.

Priyanka smiled down at him before lowering herself with a wince. Making sure that her own orgasm kept them properly plugged and connected. She sighed and took his face between her hands and his lips between her own. The two began making out and sighing and swapping spit and licking at each other.

Steven's muscles tensed and he restarted. He was like an energizer bunny minus the batteries. And he was pretty sure that he could keep on going forever and ever and ever. And Priyanka was more then happy to help him with it.

The two fell backwards onto the bed and the rest of the night was a dancing of another kind. Sometimes Priyanka would find herself in missionary, or getting fucked from behind, or on her side with Steven railing himself inside of her.

She sucked him off a few times and found his cock bouncing in between her mega tits once or twice. They fell asleep, woke up, restarted and then fainted again. They were newlyweds, in love and in their sexual prime. They would never stop and could never stop. They had to have as much fun as humanly possible. Or inhumanly in Steven's case. And they did so, over and over and over again.

They only stopped when Garnet knocked on the front door, the late afternoon light shining through the window. They had fucked straight through the night and the morning until late the next day, and not noticed a thing. And only needed to stop for a shower, some food, coffee and then to jump right back into bed with a giggle.

* * *

Steven excitedly clapped his hands as the party continued around him. After all it was his birthday. Lion was sitting in a beam of sunlight babysitting his pink liger offspring. It was his weekend with the cubs. He had some sort of relationship with the tigeress's that no one seemed to understand. There was a DJ, music, dancing. And plenty of delicious food.

Steven was greeting guests, receiving presents and generally having a wonderful time with all of the people that had managed to arrive and who constantly told him how much he meant to them.

"STeven!" An excited voice called out before he grinned and opened his arms as a good friend ran and jumped into them. He laughed as he playfully spun Connie around and pulled away with a grin. So happy that his life long friend had managed to arrive and also held a present beside her, one expertly wrapped.  
"Connie! So glad that you could make it!" He said as he smiled and then nervously looked over. His face darkened as he saw Doug standing with Steven's wife and talking to Sadie Miller. Of course Doug would come, after all he was still 'married' to Priyanka, although everyone that mattered knew otherwise.

A small group of toddlers ran past as Steven's kids went to play and harrass Lion. Hopefully they would get tired just by running the few feet and take a nap. They took after their father's laziness luckily so they were all easy to look after. Especially the blue and red colored ones.

"Hey Don't be jealous. After all Mom loves you. And only you. And so do I." Connie said breathlessly as she pressed against Steven with a grin. He chuckled before forcing a smile and rejoining the party.

A little while Peridot approached him with a grump in her walk. She sourly looked at him before finally sighing. "Some folks want to see you in the house. I'm supposed to stop making out with Lapis and Amethyst and be the 'host' or something." The angry little slice of anthromorphic key lime pie said in annoyance. Steven grinned and gave Peridot a hug.

"Thanks for telling me Peridot! Sorry for interrupting your hot make out time!" He said. He knew how important spending time with her girlfriends was to Peridot, so he enjoyed getting the chance that she was offering him. He quickly rushed to the house. The door banged open as he entered.

Steven smiled at the women waiting for him. The woman who helped raise him Garnet, his beloved wife Priyanka, his beloved head lover Connie, his side pieces Vidalyia and live in lover J10.

"Hey ladies. What's up!" Steven said as Priyanka walked up to him. She was wearing a black dress with a slit up the side that revealed a lot of leg, and a window that revealed a lot of window. She smiled and pressed a pair of packages into his hands. Steven opened one rapidly and gasped. Inside was a small baby outfit. He grinned and gazed at her lovingly as she nodded.

"Again!" He said hopefully and Priyanka nodded. Again! He placed the other gift and the baby outfit to the side as he pulled her in for a long lingering lip and tongue filled kiss. She pulled away with a happy bewitched sigh.

"And what is this?" He says as he opens the book. His eyes widen and his face flushes as he reads the cover and recognizes the art.  
"The group of us were thinking...what if we made our own karma sutra?" Connie said as she slowly moved forwards and began rubbing his chest lovingly. "Of course mommy will need to sit this out because she is delicate right now. But the rest of us are ready to do some fun whenever we get the chance."

"I helped with the visionary aspects." Garnet boasted while adjusting her glasses, her large hips seemed to bounce just by her talking.  
"I did all the drawings." Vidalyia said as she admired her nails with a smirk.  
"I was a model!" J10 said proudly as she stood on her tiptoes like a small child hoping to be included in a conversation.  
"Too bad all of us will probably be too busy over the next few days to do the orgy pictures." Priyanka said dejectedly. Steven smirked in response.

"Don't be too sure." He said as he snapped his fingers. A flash of pink light filled the room and extended outwards. Connie gasped as she followed it out the window and gazed at what was happening. The entire party paused, drooped and then fell asleep. Peridot lucked out and was cushioned between Amethyst and Lapis. Greg was against his van, and the ligers and children were all cuddled together in an adorable pile.

"They're all out!" Connie said in shock before turning around to see all of the women instantly picking up on the plan and stripping along with Steven.  
"You can do that?" Garnet said surprised. Steven shrugged. After all he was Steven universe. So why not?

"So then." He said holding up the book with a devious grin. "Which position should we start with first?"

 **Review. Last Chapter. next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Not just for this but for any of the stuff. Hopefully the newest thing will be up tomorrow. No longer taking requests. One of the longer things I've worked on. Impressive.**


End file.
